Who I've Been Searching For
by DtownGurl4488
Summary: AU Calzona G!P. The journey between two women navigating family, military life and love. Callie meets the love of her life while visiting Seattle on short leave from the Marines. Will they be able to make it work? **COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, so I hope you enjoy the journey. This is my first time posting something so only constructive comments please. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

* * *

 **Chapter One: Meet & Greet**

 **Callie POV**

 _It's been too long since I've been surrounded by anything but sand._ Thinking to myself as I enjoy my window seat on Flight 313 to Seattle. Somehow the travel gods have deemed me worthy and I'm the only one in my row. _I wonder what Tim and Teddy have been up to since his honorable discharge 6 months ago. Probably fucking like animals but who could blame them_. They hadn't seen each other for over a year prior to his discharge. So yea, they're fucking like crazy and now that I think of it. _When was the last time I..._

"Can I get you anything to eat or drink soldier?" The beautiful attendant asks breaking me out of my reverie for a second.

"No. No Thanks. I'm good." I answer while smiling and peeking at the cleavage she's offering up to me by unnecessarily leaning towards me with her arm comfortably stretched across the back of the empty seats beside me.

She only stays like that for a moment before winking and continuing to the next guest. I have to chuckle because she has been flirting since I stepped on to the aircraft. Now don't get me wrong, Sadie the flight attendant is pretty fucking hot and there's something slightly badass about her, but I'm not interested. I could take her into one of these bathrooms and have a good time but I don't want to.

 _I want what Tim and Teddy have._ I think to myself as I adjust my seatbelt." Yea maybe someday." I breathe out under my breath while relaxing into the rest of my flight.

* * *

 **Arizona POV**

"Jamie!" I have no idea why it takes my child forever to grab his favorite Miami Dolphins hat and stuffed dolphin so we can go.

Reaching for my purse, I double check that I have my phone, pager and car keys.

"James Daniel Robbins, what are you doing?!" I yell through the kitchen of my two-bedroom apartment. When I don't get an answer, I start to say something else until I hear little three-year-old feet coming my way.

"I wight here momma." He announces while colliding into my knees.

"Is that right buddy?" I say with a giggle, leaning down to pick my little man up. "Do we have everything buddy?" I ask while a mental checklist. We should have left for Tim's house 20 minutes ago.

"Yep!" Jamie supplies his high pitched answer while shaking his head up and down causing his hat to fall over his face. I just let off a small laugh adjusting his cap and heading out the door.

After locking up the door to apartment 502, we bump into Mark coming out of his apartment across the hall.

"Hey Blondie! Hey kid!" At this point I've come to accept that he isn't going to call me by my name so Blondie it is.

"Hey Mark. Someone wants you." I say as Jamie attempts to launch himself at Mark. With a laugh he swiftly swings Jamie up onto his shoulders as we walk to the elevators.

Upon meeting the hospital's residential man-whore you wouldn't think he would be good with children but he definitely is. I guess I could consider Mark a good friend, it took a while for it to happen though.

Standing off to the side of the elevator I just...watch. You see it's Marks fault that my son currently sports Miami Dolphin gear when the Robbins family is mostly from the San Diego area. A couple of months ago, Mark took a trip to Miami and came back with the two new permanent fixtures for Jamie. I love that my baby has men like Tim, Dad and even Mark in his life.

"Where you guys headed off to Blondie?" Mark asks as walks with us through the parking lot towards my Land Rover, Jamie still on his shoulders.

"Spending this gorgeous spring day with Tim, Teddy and the boys. Tim's bestfriend is coming to visit so we'll probably just end up grilling and lounging out by the pool."

He smirks so I know something inappropriate is about to come out his mouth and I'm already shaking my head while opening the car door for Jamie. "Well as much as I would hate to miss you in a bikini poolside, I have surgeries and skin to grow..LIKE GOD!"

"Like God!" Comes Jamie's enthusiastic chant before I can even form a reply.

"That's right kid, like God."

Now Jamie just keeps saying it, making Mark laugh and me roll my eyes. _Thanks alot Mark_. Strapping my kid into his car seat. "Thanks alot for that Sloan! Now my kid is going to go around screaming that."

"No problem Blondie. Who knows that's probably a future Plastics God you got there." Smirking he heads across the street to the hospital where we work. _If anything Jamie will be a Peds God_. Doing a quick glance back at Jamie, making sure he's ok and that we're good to go. I do exactly that and we make our way into Seattle traffic.

* * *

 **Callie POV**

I couldn't be happier to be off that flight. Don't get me wrong, I love to fly, it's just that unless I'm flying first class then I have the most uncomfortable experience someone my height can have on a plane. So right now walking to baggage claim, I do my best to stretch my aching and half sleep limbs. I've been in the Sea-Tac Airport on a hand full of occasions so finding the area to grab my bag isn't much of a hassle. Standing of to the side as I wait for the belt to move I pull out my phone, taking it off "airplane mode" I see I have a couple texts from my sister Aria and my bestfriend Addison.

 **"Have a good flight Cal and call me when you land. Love you." - Aria**

 **"Hey Cal hope I get to see you while you're home. Miss you!" -Addie**

 _I text them when I get to Tim's_. I think to myself as I pocket my phone and search out my bags on the conveyor belt thing. _What is that thing called? Does anyone know?_ With bags in hand I make my way out of the airport, it's a surprisingly nice day out and as I pause to take it in, I hear a Masculine but oh so familiar voice behind me.

"Hey Soldier! It's so damn good to see you Cal!" Smiling I turn to get a good look at one of the most important men in my life.

"T! You saw me last week." I reply sarcastically. He pulls me into a hug causing me to drop my bags.

" You know that 10 minute skype call doesn't count. So cut the shit!" I can't help but chuckle.

"I missed you too, T. How's the family?" Stepping out of our embrace Tim grabs my bags and leads the way to his truck. _Always the gentleman_. I think to myself while climbing into his beautiful black F250 pickup. He has a smile on his face as he buckles his seatbelt, so I just look at him with my eyebrow raised waiting for him to say whatever it is that has him smiling like an idiot.

"Teddy and the boys can't wait to see you Cal. It's been...what, like 2 or 3 years hasn't it?" Taking a minute to think back I realize he's right.

"Yea, I think it has. I didn't get to come out here the last time I was state-side. But at least I'll be spending most of this leave here with you guys. I'm sure Teds is loving having you home on a permanent basis." Laughing he continues to navigate through Seattle traffic.

"Yep. It's great being home full time and really being around for the boys. Plus Arizona lives here now, so it's even better having more family around."

That new information. "How long has Arizona been living here?" I've never actually met Tim's sister, only heard stories and seen a picture or two. If I'm being honest I really want to meet her. And I know how much he missed her while being deployed.

"She's been here about a year now. She works at the hospital with Teds. You'll meet her soon enough." I'm not sure I like how he said that last part. I can tell he's up to something. He's the closest thing I have to an older brother so I know him pretty well. But I guess all I can do is sit back and wait.

* * *

 **Arizona POV**

"Hey Teds, do you need help with anything else?" I ask as I place the tray of vegetables and dips on the patio table. Glancing out into the backyard I watch the boys run around kicking the soccer ball. I'm glad Jamie and the boys ge along as well as they do.

"No. I think we're good for now as long as we keep an eye on the grill. Tim put a couple of small things on before he left and I was strictly instructed not to mess with his grill." She says with an eye roll and a laugh. I just shake my head.

"He is far too attached to that thing. He's more and more like the Colonel the older he gets." Teddy just laughs as she sits in one of the patio chairs and I follow suit, sitting across from her, staring at the boys play.

"Tim should be back with Cal soon enough." I nod my head in response.

This will be the first time I meet Tim's "other sister" as he calls her. They have been friends for years but with me living in Baltimore until a year ago, a chance to meet never presented itself. I've heard only good things from both Time and Teddy. Hell even the boys talk about her from time to time.

"This is the first time you guys will meet, right?" Again nodding my head.

"Yup."

Teddy nods as well. "You'll love her. She's -"

"She'll love who?" Tim's voice come from behind us cutting Teddy off, who gets up to give Tim a kiss in greeting. They are great together, always have been. I want that one day, but with the hours I work and Jamie, I doubt i'll ever find it.

"I was just telling Zona, that she'll love Cal." Teddy says sitting back down. Tim nods in agreement, steps toward me and kisses my forehead like he always does.

"You will definitely love Cal. She's the best and you'll see when she comes out here. The boys are crazy about their Tia Callie. Did I ever tell you she's been teaching them spanish?"

 _Wow really_. "No but that's really awesome! How long -"

"Momma! Come look!" We all look over but I know it's Jamie so I get up and make my way into the yard.

* * *

 **Callie POV**

After that long flight I needed a quick shower and a change of clothes. _What should I wear?_ I ask internally as I look as the clothes laid out across the bed. I'm standing here in my bra and boxer brief underwear debating between jeans an cargo shorts. There's a good chance I'll end up running around with Brayden and Dominic anyway so I grab my gray cargo shorts and a white v-neck tee; finishing the outfit off with my black and gray Nikes. Once I'm all dress I drop my dog-tags around my neck and head downstairs.

I can hear talking and playing out back so I go through the kitchen and out the patio doors, where I find Tim at the grill and Teddy leaning against the railing watching the boys. Standing there for a minute I see my nephews playing soccer with a cute brown haired boy and a blonde who I can only assume is Arizona.

Nobody has noticed my arrival so I use the opportunity to sneak up behind Teddy. Once i'm in striking distance, I wrap my arms around her waist, lift her off the ground. "Hiya Teds!" I yell as she releases the loudest scream no marine should ever be capable of. Setting her back on the ground, I can't help but bend over laughing.

"DAMN IT CALLIE!" She yells as she hits me on the arm and I can hear Tim's laugh blending with my own. "SHUT UP TIMOTHY DANIEL ROBBINS!" That only makes us laugh harder. Now she's sulking with her arms folded in front of her.

"Did you hear the noise that came out of your mouth babe?" Tim asks while trying to sober up.

I pull myself together enough to pull Teddy into a hug despite her folded arms. "Awww Teds. It's ok." She eventually me back though a bit reluctantly.

"Shut up."

Still smiling I hug her tighter before letting go. "I missed you too." The only response I get is her sticking her tongue out at me which only makes me laugh.

"Fine be that way." Sticking my tongue out too. She's cut off before she can give any kind of reply.

"TIA CALLIE!" Looking to my left I see my boys running toward the patio, so I jump down the three steps to meet them at the bottom. They've gotten so damn big but I pick them up anyway.

"Hola! Como estas?" I ask while holding them to me. Hopefully they remember how to answer it's been a while since we've had a lesson.

"Bien!" They yell at the same time.

"Good job! You remember!"

"Si" Brayden adds and all I can do is smile. Setting them both down I can hear Tim trying to get my attention, so I turn to face him.

"Yea T, what's up?" He points to the blonde standing next to him.

"I just want to officially introduce you to Arizona. Zona this is my "other sister" Callie, Cal this is my favorite baby sister Zona." She rolls her eyes at the introduction but sticks her hand out for me to shake which I do gladly.

"Nice to finally meet you Callie." Her eyes are gorgeous and her hands are deliciously soft.

"Yea you too. I've heard alot about you." I know I'm still shaking her hand but I don't want to let go. She just smiles at me. _Jesus she has some sexy ass dimples!_ I think to myself. Now I'm a little upset we hadn't met til now and she's just looking at me with those eyes.

"Ummm...Callie?"

Raising one eyebrow. "Yea?" She looks down at our joined hands that are still slowly shaking between us.

"Can I have my hand back?"

Feeling like a completely idiot, I can feel the blush crawl up my neck. Letting her hand go, I take a step back. "Sorry." I mumble and look down, hoping she can't see the blush. I can hear Tim and Teddy laughing to the right of us. I shot them a glare which really doesn't help.

As Teddy calls the boys up on to the patio to wipe their hands and face with a wet wipe, I feel a small tug on my shorts. Looking down in front of me, is standing the most adorable little boy I've seen since my nephews over there. His brown hair is lighter than I initially thought with blonde highlights and his eye are the craziest combo of brown and blue I've ever seen before. But then he smiles at me and I'm a goner. There on his cheeks are a set of simples that tell me, he is definitely a Robbins. Kneeling down so I'm eye level with him.

"Hi. I'm Callie." Giving a slight wave of his little hand, he answers.

"I James Daniel Robbins and I three" He's holding up three fingers so I know he's telling me how old he is. _Daniel must be a family name, it's Tim's middle name too and I believe the Colonel's first name._ I give him my best smile.

"It's nice to meet you James. Do you want to com have a hotdog with me and the boys?" Nodding his head, he raises his arms letting me know he wants to be picked up. I give a quick glance to Arizona, looking for permission, who is standing watching our interaction. Receiving a subtle nod, I bring James up onto my hip and make my way to the table with the boys and Teddy. Tim has already placed a plate of four hotdogs down for us, so i just sit and help James wipe his face and hands. "James do you mind if call you J.D. for short?" Shaking his head, swallowing the bite of hotdog he had just taken.

"Nope. Don't mind. I wike it awot. Ewerybody else calls me Jamie." Adjusting him on my lap, winking at him.

"Then it'll be our own special thing." He just smiles and eats his hotdog. Looking at my other boys beside me, I'm happy to be here right now. My eyes wander across the table to Arizona who has a look on her face that I can't quite place but she smiles and turns to talk to Teddy. "Tim? Are you done cooking and eating?" I ask as i'm finishing off my second hotdog. The boys seem to be done as well.

"Yea Cal, why?" Putting the last plate of burgers, hotdogs, sausages and corn on the table.

"How about a game of soccer old timer?" I say with a laugh because I know he hates being called that and it's exactly why I do it.

"Sure. Come on so I can school you young bucks." He's really not that much older than I am but he loves to remind me. He heads off toward the open area of the backyard. I stand up with J.D. and wave my free hand at the boys.

"Let's go guys!" Getting yells of enthusiasm, we head out to the yard.

* * *

 **Arizona POV**

 _My god she's beautiful_. I know she caught me staring a little while ago but I couldn't help it. She was sitting there so effortlessly with my child in her lap like they had known eachother forever. _There's nothing sexier than a hot woman who is good kids especially my kid_. Jamie never takes to someone that quickly nor does he usually approach someone new without being encouraged. _Maybe it helps that he can see the reaction Brayden and Dominic have to her_. It's the cutest thing ever to watch them smile at eachother. I can't wait to get to know her better eventhough I know alot already from Tim and Teds.

Sitting my glass of lemonade down; I watch Tim try to take the soccer ball from Callie but she is obviously way better than him and easily dribbles around him, all the while she has Jamie on her shoulders. _She must be strong, just imagine the things she would do to my body._ Now I can't stop thinking about her hands on me.

"She's a natural with kids." Not meaning ti say that out loud, I glance over to Teddy, who is nodding in agreement.

"Yea. She is. She's been really great with the boys since they were born. She's the same way with her sister's daughter...She'll be a great mom one day." _I wonder how she feels about women with kids already?_ Letting what Teds just said sink in, I sit and watch the soccer game continue on for another 30 minutes at least. Tim has given up on soccer and is now wrestling around with his boys. Callie on the other hand is chasing my son around the yard and I can tell that they are going have the best relationship. _I hope so_. I shake my head while helping Teddy take all the food in and cleaning up.

"Hey Ted, you have the whole weekend off?"

"Yup. I wanted to make sure we had complete uninterrupted family time the first few days Cal was here. How about you?"

Placing the last of the food in the refrigerator, I nod. "Yea I'm off too. What do you guys have planned?"

"Nothing much really. Probably will sleep in a bit tomorrow but it's pretty open right now."

I walk over to the patio doors watching the cuteness that is Callie and Jamie. Soon after I feel Teddy beside me. " Maybe you guys should stay the night. I don't think Jamie is going to want to leave Callie anytime soon...Plus, I can tell you like her and judging by the blushing handshake I'd say she likes you too."

 _Damn I hope she does_. Ignoring Teddy's comment for the moment I'm watching as Callie seems to be telling all the boys, including Tim, some kind of story with Jamie firmly glued to her back like koala. "I think you are very right that assumption." Laughing. "He is hanging off of her like a fricking baby koala." _I would too if I had the chance._

Falling into a comfortable silence, we watch as our rowdy and dirty group come into the house. Teddy and Tim lead their boys upstairs to the showers leaving Callie, Jamie and I in the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, so I hope you enjoy the journey. This is my first time posting something so only constructive comments please. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N: Thanks for the great response to the first chapter. I have several chapters already completed but I'm trying not to posted everything all at once. Most updates will probably only be a day or two apart. I'm not a very patient person. And now let's continue the journey! Be forewarned that this chapter is why this story is rated-M and there WILL be more like it.**

 **P.S. If you haven't worked it out yet italics are them thinking to themselves.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Sleep-over**

 **Arizona POV**

"Momma, I got a pee." Smiling at my baby.

"Ok buddy. Let's go to the bathroom...You need a bath anyway." Reaching out I take him from Callie as he reluctantly let go of her.

"Cawwie you stay?" He looks at her with his best puppy dog eyes, making her smile that gorgeous smile before answering.

"JD, I'm going to be right here. Go get cleaned up and we'll hang after." He nods his approval.

"Kay. Come on momma. Gots ta hang wif Cawwie." Well I guess he told me.

"Yes sir." Smiling at Callie, Jamie and I make our way upstairs to the guest bathroom where I get Jamie cleaned up. We both already have clothes here so I easily get him into his pajamas then send him into the room with Bray and Dom while I clean up the bathroom and change clothes myself.

Coming into the room with the boys, I see Jamie has hat on and dolphin in hand. "Hey guys lets head down in to the living-room so we can watch a movie."

Rounding the corner to the living-room, I immediately notice Callie has changed clothes. She also already has a movie waiting. _My sweet baby Jesus she makes sweatpants look so sexy nevermind that tight tank top she has on._ I can't help but look her up and down. _I really want to kiss her._

"Cawwie you here!" Jamie yells while running and jumping into those toned arms. _Pull it together Robbins_. I chastise myself.

"Of course, I said I'd be here buddy." She chuckles. "Hey guys come on." Following her lead the boys, lay out on the little palette she's created in the area between the couch and TV. Turning in my direction she looks at me with a small smile. "You too Arizona." She waves me over.

Sitting with my back against the couch, she sits beside me, lightly brushing my side causing my nipples to instantly harden. _Fuck!_ My body has never reacted to anyone like that before. _Keep it together woman_. Callie has started the movie and not even 10 minutes into it, Jamie is climbing into Callie's lap. I have to admit I'm slightly jealous he can so freely be so close to her. It's almost as if she knows what I'm thinking because the next thing I know she has her arm wrapped around my shoulders. _YES!_ There's no need to say anything so I drop my head to her shoulder and enjoy the movie.

"I hope this is okay?" Her breathe gently caresses my neck as she whispered her words and I swear i'm about to cum.

Not trusting my voice at all, I nod my head. She pulls me a little closer into her side while leaning into my ear causing lips to lightly brush the shell sending a shiver down my spine. "God...You are very beautiful Arizona. I've wanted to get closer to you all day." Now I can't deal. She's too close and I just might pounce her. I turn my head bringing us face to face and she looks like she's going to kiss me. _Please kiss me_. I think eventhough I know we technically just met today but I am insanely drawn to her.

"Hey guys." Teddy's voice breaks our staring contest. _Damn you Teddy Altman-Robbins!_

"Hey Teds." Callie's replies like we weren't about to kiss or she doesn't have her arm still wrapped around me.

"It looks like everyone is half sleep."

Looking around I see she's right. Jamie is sprawled out faced down on Callie while Bray and Dom are star-fished by our feet. Teddy shakes Brayden awake and picks Dom up, then heading upstairs.

"Good night! Be good you two." Smirking while looking between myself and Callie.

"G'night Ted." Callie offers back as she passes Jamie to me then standing, making sure I have a firm hold on Jamie. "Are you going to bed too?"

I shake my head. "Nope not yet. How about you put on another movie and I'll just go put him in bed?" Hoping she agrees. I want to be back in her arms.

"Ok. Sounds perfect."

Heading down the hall to the guest room, I can't help but feel giddy yet nervous. This will be the first time Callie and I will be alone together. I don't know what to expect, we are obviously attracted to eachother, so things could get out of hand quickly. I'm strangely ok with that idea. After getting Jamie situated, I pause to take a moment before heading back into the living-room. _Just breathe Robbins_.

Coming back into the room, I see that Callie has straightened up a bit and has a movie already playing. She's laying on the couch with her back on the arm rest, with her left leg stretched out in front of her and the right one on the floor. Making eye contact, she reaches her hand out for me to take. When I don't, she raises one of those perfectly arched brows.

"What the hell." I say more to myself than her. I take her hand and she brings me down on the couch into the space between her legs. _This is nice_.

"Is this ok?" She repeats her earlier question.

"Yes it's fine." Leaning further into her. "I find myself really comfortable with you Callie." She guides her hands around my stomach and I know she can feel my body's reaction to her. I'm staring at the television but I'm really not seeing what's going on because my senses are drowning in Callie.

"I feel the same way Arizona. I'm never this forward with anyone but there's something about. I just have to be close to you." She said that last part right next to my ear causing a deliciously torturous throb between my legs. _What are you doing to me Callie Torres?_ I just nod and gently caress her thighs on either side of me. At this point, neither of us is paying the least bit of attention to the movie. Callie is causing my senses to fire on all cylinders. It's like I can feel her everywhere.

"Callie?...I-I want to get to know you. If this goes any further tonight, I don't just want to sleep with you and that be the end of it." I don't get a response just her nails dragging across my stomach. _I won't be a one-night stand_. I'm about to pull away because she doesn't seem to want what I want but as I move she holds tighter to my waist.

"Go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?" I guess she does want more than sex. She's still scratching my stomach and has started to pepper light kisses on my neck. "I want to get to know you too Arizona...and I'm not just talking about your body."

"Yes." I breathe out. I can feel her smile against my neck.

"Yes what Arizona?" She knows what I'm saying yes to but I answer anyway.

"Yes. To. Dinner." _I can't take this anymore_. I know I should probably stop this here before it goes any further but I REALLY don't want to. She is making me feel things that I don't want to stop feeling. Turning to face Callie, I straddle her lap. I take her bottom lip into my mouth while grinding my hips down into her. The sexiest moan passes her lips.

"Arizona...Baby you should probably stop that." _Hmmm, baby? I like the sound of that coming from her_. I think while grinding down again and I'm pretty sure something firm just pushed against my clit. Looking into Callie's eyes, I can see her blush but she also looks nervous and borderline scared.

Now I'm not stupid or naive, so I know that she either has a strap-on on which I doubt or she has what feels to be a fairly larger penis. Cradling her face in my hands, I rub the side of her jaw, giving her a smile that I hope is putting her at ease at least a little.

"I'm a doctor Cal...It's ok. You can tell me. I promise it won't change anything." Biting her bottom lip, her inner struggle is written all over her face. Leaning down to kiss her ear, I whisper. "It's ok Cal." Deciding to show her just how ok it is, I grind down harder against her while looking into her eyes, hoping she can see how sincere I am.

Yes, I'm a lesbian, never been with a man before but I've also used strap-ons on several occasions so this wouldn't be much different. I'm not the least bit turned off by this new development. Plus, she can't help it if it's what I think. I'm pretty sure she was born with a penis but I want her to tell me that. _If I keep this up I'm going to cum_. I don't want the first time she makes me come apart to be fully clothed or on my brother's living-room couch.

"Arizona..." Her has rested on my shoulder while her hands are gripping my hips. She's panting. Bringing her head up to look me in the eyes. "I...Oh God...I-I have...I have a penis but I'm sure you've already figured that out...Baby you have to stop or I'm GOING to fuck you right here." _You can have me anywhere you want me_. She is practically whining and I find it so sexy. Biting my lip and giving a slight grin, I grind down harder and faster. I know I'm not playing fair but I can't help it when she's looking like this. _Oh. My. God. Did she just growl?_ That thought along has me on the verge of orgasm.

I can't keep my eyes open and just like that I find myself on my back with Callie's mouth around my right nipple and her hips thrusting into my center. I know I'm soaking wet and my panties are ruined beyond belief. We are both too far gone. Bringing her head up, she kisses me like I've never been kissed before and I know in this moment I'm going to fall in love with her.

* * *

 **Callie POV**

 _I want her. I want her now_. Carrying her up to my room, I am rock hard. Like painfully hard and it only turns me on more that she knows yet wants to be with me anyway. Closing the door behind me, I lay her down on the bed. I can smell her arousal and it makes my pants that much more uncomfortable.

"I want you so fucking bad Arizona." Without a word she reaches down and pulls her shirt up over her head tossing it to the floor, revealing the most beautiful milky breasts. My mouth is watering and I'm pretty sure I'm drooling. She grabs and rolls her own nipples between her fingers.

"Then come get me Cal." I stop breathing all together watching her slide her hands down to remove her pajama shorts and panties. "You're wearing too many clothes, Cal."

She's right but I can't seem to move. Her body is out of this world. Sitting up onto her knees, she grabs ahold of the waistband of my sweatpants and that kick starts my body into action. I quickly get rid of my tank top and sports bra then watch on as she guides my sweats down my legs. I step out of my sweats, moving toward the bed.

"Baby lay back for me." She does as I ask but her eyes are glued to my penis.

"Hurry up and get over here or i'll start without you." As hot as that sounds I don't want that. Not this time anyway. I hover over her and pause.

"Are you sure Arizona?" I have to be sure that this is what she wants. That she wants it as much as I do. Nodding her head, I watch as she moves her hand between us, then inhale sharply as she literally has me by the balls. "FUCK!" Is all I can say before bringing our lips together. It's the most passionate kiss I've ever been apart of. Licking her bottom lip she opens her mouth allowing my tongue to explore her. Her moan is so sexy, it's like I can feel it vibrating throughout my body and I absolutely love it. Breaking out lip lock she pulls me down onto her causing me to rub against her dripping wet center.

"Cal...Make me yours." _OH GOD!_ I really want to be in her but in a moment of clarity I remember a very important problem. To stop now would kill me.

"Baby...we need condoms." I don't have any with me. This was not at all the plan on this visit. I didn't think I'd be having any kid of sex with anyone let alone Arizona. She smirks, thrusting her hips up into me and rubbing her heated center along my length. _She's trying to kill me._

"I'm on birth control to help with cramps, so we're good for now but make sure you pick some up tomorrow." _I guess that means we'll be having more sex_. She feels so good right now that even if she wasn't on birth control I'd still make her mine.

Needing to taste her I kiss, lick and suck a path from her left ear down to her right nipple. The sounds coming from her mouth are music to my ears. All the while she is scratching my back which she'll soon learn is a MAJOR turn on for me.

"Damn baby...you taste so fucking good." Releasing her left nipple, I move to give equal attention to the right, while balancing on my left arm and moving my right hand through her folds. "And so damn wet." She is dripping wet allowing my fingers to move easily through her folds to her ridiculously hard throbbing clit.

"Oh God Callie...right there...don't stop baby!" _I'm far from stopping_. Using two fingers I rub fast circles over her clit, her nipple still in my mouth. Her hands are lost in my hair pulling me closer. Her hips have taken on a life of their own the fast my circles become. "Cal!...I'm...close. Baby I'm close!"

Not wanting her to cum yet, I replace my fingers with my thumb rubbing slow circles. She growls in frustration. I ignore her whining in protest while bringing our lips back together, adjusting my position to slide into her. _I'll never get enough of kissing her_. Placing my head at her entrance, she breaks our kiss.

"Yesss...inside." Looking into eyes that are midnight blue with arousal, I push into her for the first time and I have to keep myself from cumming too soon.

"Jesus. Fucking. Christ. Arizona." Her mouth is open in a silent scream while she adjusts to me filling her.

"Baby...Oh...You're bigger than I thought." I'm still rubbing her clit with my thumb so I add some pressure as I slowly start to move my hips. "Ohhhh...Yessss..." She's moving her hips in time with mine so I know I can go faster. Thrusting deeper into her, Arizona bites down into my shoulder, trying to be as quiet as possible. "Cal...Callie..harder. Fuck me harder."

Taking my thumb off her clit, I bring her left leg up to open her up allowing me to go deeper and harder. "Is. That. What. You. Want. Baby?" Punctuating every word with a thrust of my hips. I know I'm about to cum but I want her to get her release first. Her breathing has become fast pants mixed with high pitched moans of ecstasy so I know she's close. I pick up speed bringing us both close to the edge.

"Yessss...I'm cumming baby. I'm gonna cum...Make me fucking cum!" _A cussing Arizona is a sexy Arizona_. She brings her other leg up to my side, opening herself up even more and I pound into her as deep as I can get.

The only sounds in the room is our heavy breathing and our bodies meeting repeatedly. Her eyes shut, mouth drops wide open as her body goes rigid and her walls pulsate pulling me in deeper. I kiss her to muffle her release as much as I can. I'm quickly approaching my own orgasm.

"Fuck Arizona. I'm cumming baby." Her center has gripped me so damn tight that she effortlessly pulls me over the edge with her. Dropping my head into her neck as I empty into her, she grabs my ass pulling me closer and pushing me deeper. Involuntarily thrusting into her, she falls into another round of convulsions.

"Holy Fucking Shit! I'm cumming again!"

Kissing her gently and looking at her flushed face. "You okay baby?" I ask stroking her hair out of her face.

"Oh yea. I'm great." She smiles a lazy smile that's still full of dimples. "You're amazing." She moans as I slowly pull out of her, lay beside her I pull her to lay on my chest and kiss the top of her head. _Best sex ever._

"Where do you want to go for our date?" I ask after a few moments of silence. She laughs before answering.

"It doesn't matter where we go as long as i get to be with you. Getting to know you better. Spending time with you."

"I'm so glad I finally go to meet you. It's not just because of the amazing sex either. I've wanted to meet you for a long time now and I can't wait to spend more time with you...and J.D. if you're ok with that." _I want them in my life._

"I'm perfectly ok with that. Honestly, I was worried that you wouldn't be that interested because I have a kid...We're a package deal, so as long as that's good with you then I'm happy...Plus he's fallen in love with you." She finishes with a laugh.

"Yea this package deal works for me." I say as I lean in to kiss her. The kiss starts slow but quickly pick up steam. Arizona sits up and straddles my waist grinding into my groin.

"Mmmmm...baby." I moan out feeling how wet she is. I'm instantly turned on and standing at attention.

"Oh...someone has come back out to play." She whispers while grinding into me. Placing my hands on her hips I help guide her as she slides down onto me.

"Oh Arizona." It's the only thing I'm capable of saying while she rides me like a jockey. She feels so fucking good. She has ruined me for anyone else not that I want anyone else. I just want her. I already know I'm not going to last long.

"Fuck Cal, you're so fucking deep baby." I can't talk so I just thrust into her as hard as I can without hurting her. "Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck" I bring her down to kiss her and change the angle. "Ohhhh...ohhhh...ooohhh...Fuck! I'm gonna cum." Wrapping my arms around her, one hand on her ass, I push the tip of my middle finger into her ass while still thrusting into her. Burying her face into my neck, I feel her begin to shake. Knowing she's close I slide my finger all the way into her.

"Cum for me Arizona...Baby cum for me." I say increasing my thrusts.

"I'm...I'm...I'm cum -" She doesn't get to finish as her orgasm rushing through her.

"OOHHH FUUUCK!" I moan out as I cum with my all of my 8 inches buried deep in the woman writhing above me. I don't stop my thrusts wanting to bring her through her release but she doesn't seem to be coming down.

"Fuck Fuck Fuck" She yells clawing at the sheets under us. "I'm still cumming...FUCK!" Her ongoing moaning is turning me on. I have no idea how I'm still hard right now. I know I should probably pull out but her body is addicting. Rolling us over so I'm on top, I thrust faster. "Cal! I can't...oh my god!" She is holding on to me for dear life.

"Baby you feel so fucking good. I can't get enough of you. Do you feel how hard I am? That's what you do to me Arizona."

"OH GOD...Cal. Baby I can't take anymore...Oh God right there." Placing both of her legs onto my shoulders, I thrust into her hitting her spot over and over again. "Fuck baby I'm cumming again...shit Cal!" I love her foul mouth during sex. Wanting to bring her to release, I move my hand down to her clit and pinch it hard. " Holy Fucking Shit!" Thrusting a few more time I unload into her for the third time tonight. Laying down on top of her she wraps her arms and legs around me.

"You ok?" I ask. Her eyes are closed, breathing hard and I'm guessing she can't speak because she doesn't. She just nods and lets me go. Laying on my back once again, she half lays on me without saying a word. After a few minutes of silence, I kiss her forehead. "G'night baby." When she doesn't say anything, I look at her and smile. She's asleep. Fixing the covers over and getting comfortable, I let her soft snore lull me to sleep. _I think I'm already falling in love with her_.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, so I hope you enjoy the journey. This is my first time posting something so only constructive comments please. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N: Thanks for the encouraging comments!**

 **krystalbailey:** that was just the reaction I was hoping for. This update was definitely with you in mind, so enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Quality Time**

 **Arizona POV**

My body hurts. _I think I've been hit by a truck_. Slowly stretching my screaming muscles, everything amazing thing Callie did to my body last night plays in my mind. _Best sex ever_. Opening one eye to look around the room, I can tell it's still kind of early. Lifting my head, I come face to face with a sleeping Callie. _She is breathtakingly stunning_. Adjusting slightly, my thigh brushes against her erection. _Well good morning to you too_. Deciding to wake her up, I take her into my hand, stroking her slowly. She moans but doesn't fully wake, so I tighten my grip and place a kiss to her lips. I feel her begin to kiss back and grab my ass with both hands. _She definitely has a thing for my ass_. Breaking the kiss, I lean back looking at her as her eyes flutter open and a smile creeps across her face.

"Mmmm...morning pretty lady." Her morning voice is deep, raspy and very sexy.

"Morning beautiful. How did you sleep?" I ask kissing below her jaw and still slowly stroking her.

"Best sleep in forever...I could get used to waking up like this though." She smiles but covers my hand with her own halting my movement. "As much as I love that, you have to stop or I'll have to have my way with you and we can't because I'm sure the others will be up soon." I frown even though I know she's right. Pouting I release my grip and slide off her.

"I hate that you're right. But I guess we'll just have to continue this later then won't we?" I say smirking and getting out of the bed. She's biting her lip and watching me so I don't bother grabbing clothes before heading into the en suite. After handling my business I wash my face, hands and brush my teeth using one of the spare toothbrushes that Teddy keeps stocked in the guest bathrooms. Bending over to rinse my mouth out, I feel Callie behind me, I slightly grind into her as I stand up turning to face her. I'm playing dirty and I know it. "Do you need something baby?" My voice sweet while bringing my arms up around her neck as best as I can with the height difference.

"Just you baby, just you." She pulls me into a kiss before I can say anything. "I'm making you breakfast, do you like pancakes?" _She cooks? Good to know_.

"Yea pancakes are perfect. But I think you need to handle your situation before you do any cooking." Flicking my eyes down to her erection then smirking up at her.

"Ummm...yea." She laughs. "I'll meet you downstairs in a bit."

I lean up to kiss her before letting her go, heading into the bedroom and putting my discarded pajamas on. _I need coffee, now_. Walking downstairs I can't stop wincing do to the pain radiating up and down my legs. No one else seems to be awake yet. I silently check in on Jamie, who is laid diagonally across the bed. _How does he end up like that?_ Once in the kitchen, I flip on the coffee maker, grab two mugs and wait. Filling both mugs with coffee, I hear Callie coming into the kitchen.

"Do you need sugar or anything for your coffee, baby?" Handing her a mug and sipping from my own.

"No. This is just the way I like it." She smiles, takes a drink from her mug then leans in to kiss me. "Thank you beautiful."

"You are very welcome. Besides you more than earned it last night." She blushes then kisses me again.

"I do what I can...what kind of pancakes do you want? I was thinking chocolate chip myself." She asks while moving around the kitchen gathering all the ingredients and pans she needs to make breakfast. "I know the guys and Teddy like chocolate chip, Does JD like them? Is there anything he can't eat?" The use of Jamie's new nickname warms my heart. Her concern for what Jamie would like for breakfast makes me smile.

"Jamie and I both like chocolate chip, so you're all good there and he doesn't have any food allergies."

"Good." She is pulling together a big spread from what I can tell. "So...since we'll be getting to know eachother better tonight on our date, tell me more about JD." Could she be any more perfect.

"Well...he's probably one of the smartest three-year-old I've ever met. Aside from becoming a doctor, he's the best thing I've ever done. He's currently obsessed with all things Miami which seems to include you." She laughs while flipping some pancakes.

"Yea. I noticed the Dolphin stuff yesterday."

"My co-worker Mark bought it for him a couple months ago. Anyway, he likes the typical boy stuff, you know, trains, trucks, cars, video games and bugs. His favorite superhero is Superman; favorite color is red and favorite food at the moment is pizza. He also really enjoys watching football with Tim and the boys."

"Hmmm...maybe the three of us can do something together tomorrow? If you want?" She looks nervous like I'll say no to that.

"That would be great! I'm sure he'll love spending time with you." She breaks into a heart-stopping smile while putting the finishing touches on breakfast. I have to be near her, putting down my empty mug, I come up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist letting my head rest on her back. "I know I'll love spending time with you too." We just stand wrapped together as she cooks.

"Well, well, well...aren't you two just the cutest." Teddy says leaning against the entry way of the kitchen. I groan feeling myself blush which only worsens hearing Callie's laugh rumble through her back. Eventhough I'm slightly embarrassed being caught like this, I'm not letting her go.

"Shut up Theodora." Teddy frowns and Callie continues laughing at the interaction.

"Was that really necessary? I did say you were cute. Jeez." I just laugh along with Callie as Teddy continues to grumble under her breath and setting the table for breakfast.

* * *

Breakfast was great. Good food. Great company. Beautiful weather. Once everyone was fed, cleaned and clothed, it was deciding the lounging around watching movies and playing games was the plan for the day. So that's what we're all doing right now...lounging. Our date isn't until 7 tonight, giving us another five hours to spend here with the family. Laying here on Callie is so comfortable that I'm starting to fall asleep.

"You good baby?" Callie whispers in my ear. I just nod my head snuggling further into her. My mind starts to wonder to our date and I start to panic when I realize I have no idea what I'm going to wear tonight. _I need to go home_. I have to find something amazing that Callie will love or I have to go buy something new. Turning to catch her eye, she frowns seeing the look on my face.

"I have to go home? I need to find something to wear tonight?" She just pouts. _Aw, don't look a me like that_. "I know. I'm sorry but if I want to look good tonight then I have to go."

"Fine...I'll hang her with JD" She lets me go as I get up to grab my purse to head home for a few hours. "Hey JD, you hanging with me right buddy?" She asks and Jamie nods his head. "I'll walk you out."

"Hey Tim, Teddy, Jamie; I have to run home for a bit but I will be back a little later." Tim and Jamie don't pay me much attention, just nodding their head but never looking away from the television. Teddy smirks because she knows that Callie and I have a date but she doesn't question why I'm leaving. Honestly, I'll probably be calling here in 20 minutes freaking out. Walking toward the door, Callie is right behind me. Before I can reach for the knob, she turns me to face her and presses me into the door.

"Hurry back." Her hands move down my sides, over my hips then closes around my ass. I pull her down into a passionate kiss, I know she's enjoying because I can feel her through our jeans. Stepping out of her embrace, I give her another quick kiss then head out the door.

The drive home is pretty painless, traffic isn't too crazy despite it being a Saturday afternoon. Rushing through the door of my apartment, I beeline to my closet in search of the perfect outfit. My room officially looks like a bomb went off in it because clothes are EVERYWHERE and I'm on the verge of hysteria. I have been at this for over an hour now and I have nothing. Nothing is good enough. And now my damn phone is ringing from somewhere under the mayhem. Finally finding it in a red high heel, I look at the screen to see who it is.

"I can't talk right now April." I cut to the point, pulling more clothes out of my closet.

"Are you ok, Arizona? You sound flustered." _Of course I'm flustered, I have nothing to wear on a date with the sexiest woman in Seattle_. I don't say that though.

"I'm fine. I have a date in a little over three hours and everything I own is awful...Did you need something?" Taking a seat on the side of what I believe is my bed.

"Wow, that's great!...Well not the owning awful clothes. The date...I wanted to see if you wanted to grab a coffee or late lunch but it sounds like you need to go shopping instead." Thinking about April's offer, it sounds like a good idea and I could always use a second opinion.

"Can you meet me at the mall right now?" Tripping over clothes and shoes trying to get to my purse and out of my apartment.

"Yup! See you in a bit."

And just like that I'm heading to the mall.

* * *

 _I look hot_. The trip to the mall proved to be a roaring success. Not only did I find the gorgeous cobalt blue dress that I have on, I made a pit stop into Victoria's Secret for the special surprise under this dress. Miss Callie Torres won't know what hit her and that's just how I want it. Standing in the bathroom, giving myself one last look before I head back to Callie, I hear a knock at the door. Glancing over at the clock, it's 6:15 and I have don't have time for random visitors right now. _Please don't be Mark._

"Who is it?" I yell while resting my hand on the knob.

"A special delivery for Dr. Arizona Robbins." I smile. I know that voice. Opening the door my smile widens seeing Callie stood in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" She smiles stepping toward me as I move aside to let her into the apartment.

"I wanted to pick you up properly and I couldn't wait anymore to see you...Also, these are for you." Taking the beautiful bouquet of assorted flowers, I smile and pull her down into a kiss. "You look absolutely gorgeous by the way baby." I can feel her eyes on me.

"Thank you. You look amazing too...And the flowers are lovely, so thank you." She really does look amazing. Her hair is pulled into a bun; her make up is smokey but not overly dramatic and she's wearing nice charcoal gray slack, a black button-up shirt with black heels. Not that she needed to be any taller and did I mention the sexy black leather jacket. _Oh yea, she looks good_. "Let me put these in some water then we can go."

When I come back into the living-room, ready to go, she's already holding the door open for me.

"Do you have everything you need?" Nodding my head, we lock up, grab hands and head to the elevator. I feel Cal let go of my hand but before I say anything that same hand comes around my waist, pulling me against her. _I love being like this with her_. Leaning up, silently asking for a kiss, she leans down the rest of the way; bringing our lips together in a slow deep kiss. I can hear the elevator arrive but neither one of us is willing to break our connection.

"That a girl Robbins!" Mark yells from in from of us forcing us to break apart. Damn Mark Sloan. I roll my eyes and open my mouth to tell him about himself but I don't get the chance.

"Shut up Marcus! Now give me a hug. What are you even doing in Seattle?" Well Callie and Mark obviously know eachother. I just stand watching them hug and laugh. _Ha! She called him Marcus!_

"I've been here about five years now, working right across the street with Blondie. How you been Cal?" Callie wraps her arm back around me before answering.

"That's great Mark. I'm good. Great actually. We should catch up one day while I'm home, I can't really talk right now, have to take my lady to dinner." She says leaning to push the elevator button again. It must not have moved because it opens almost instantly. With her hand on my back, she ushers me into the elevator.

"Sure Cal, we'll do that. If you're with Blondie I'm sure I'll see you around the hospital at some point." He moves to head to his apartment when Callie gets his attention.

"Her name is Arizona, Mark...Don't call her Blondie." Her tone leaves no room for argument or misunderstanding. _That was sexy and extremely unexpected_. I had personally given up on getting him not to call me that but judging by the look on his face, I won't be hearing it again. As the elevator doors close, she pulls me into her again. I just smile and lean in.

* * *

The restaurant looks immaculate. I've wanted to come here since moving to Seattle but the waiting list is outrageous. It's supposed to have the best italian food on the west coast. _How the hell did Callie get a reservation here on such short notice. She asked me out last night_. We were seated 5 minutes after walking through the door and our orders were placed 10 minutes after that. I sip on my white wine while looking across the table at Callie.

"How on earth did you get a reservation here?"

"I just made a few calls." Yea that's not vague at all.

"And we're in just like that?" Sipping more of my wine.

"Pretty much...My family, mainly my father, owns Calliope Hotels as well as some restaurants, so once I got ahold of the owner of this place they were more than happy to hep me out."

"Calliope Hotels? Wow. So...so is Callie short for Calliope?" She looks like she expected me to say something else.

"I usually try not to tell people my full name but yes. I was named after my great- great grandmother. It was her husband that started the business."

"Calliope is a beautiful name and it fits you perfectly." She blushes and takes a gulp of her red wine.

"Thank you." She reaches over lacing of hand together. "You know as much as I already know about you, I've never heard the story behind your name. However, if I had to guess, you were named after the battleship not the state." _Seriously?!_ No one ever gets that.

"How did you know that? Nobody ever gets it, just assuming my parents were weirdos that named me after the state I was conceived in or something like that."

"Well I know from talking to Tim and the Colonel that there's a strong tie to the military in your family plus the Colonel would never name his kid after a state."

"My grandfather was serving on the USS Arizona with it was bombed in Pearl Harbor. He saved 19 soldiers before he drowned, so my father named me Arizona to honor that sacrifice."

As I finish speaking, the waiter brings our food out forcing me to let Calliope's hand go. The food tastes as good as it looks. Calliope and I talk throughout the rest of dinner. She tells me about her family, becoming a doctor, her time in the middle east, her past relationships, like and dislikes. So there really is nothing off limits. I want to be as open as she is, telling her about my own dating history, being pregnant with Jamie, working at Johns Hopkins, moving to Seattle and basically anything that comes to mind. After sharing a dessert, Callie pays the check and we head back to my apartment.

There's a comfortable silence in the car heading home. I've already called to check on Jamie eventhough I know he's fine with his aunt and uncle. The radio is on is the background but I couldn't tell anyone what's playing. Tonight has been spectacular, probably the best date I've ever been on. I have a strong urge to touch her, moving my hand over the middle console, I place my hand on her thigh. I watch her take in a deep breath and grip the wheel tighter. Wanting to mess with her a bit, I very slowly slide my hand up her thigh to her crotch.

"Arizona, what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

We both know that's not exactly true. Still watching her reaction, I continue moving my hand over her crotch and the more I do it the harder she gets. She's practically squirming in her seat at this point which is turning me on as well. As she pulls up to a red light, I bump this up a couple notches, unbuttoning her pants then gliding the zipper down. I have expect her to stop me but I think she's curious to find out where I'm going with this. With her pants completely undone, I slide my hand inside, taking a firm grip of her erection.

"FUCK!"

My Calliope is breathless trying her damnedest to pay attention to the road. I lean into her and moan in her ear and I feel her penis jump in my hand. That just fuels my motivation. I move like I'm taking my hand out of her pants then quickly slide into the opening of her boxer briefs, stroking her length. I'll admit I've truly never given a hand job before but I can't be doing too bad a job because Cal has pulled into a random parking lot and thrown he car into park. I didn't think she'd just park somewhere yet I see no reason to not take full advantage.

"Come here. Now." She all but growls as she pulls me to staddle he lap. Her hands are everywhere. Then my panties are pushed to the side and I'm filled with two of her strong fingers.

"Oh God!" I can't yell anything else bracing myself using the back of her seat. "Just like that."

Her lips are sucking on my pulse point, one hand attached to my ass and the other pumping into me. I bring her lips to mine and start to ride her fingers bringing myself closer to the release that's building in the pit of my stomach. Callie abruptly removes her fingers from my core.

"Baby! Don't st-" I'm cut off by her erection gliding into my entrance. I don't know when she even took him out. When she's in me, I feel so full. "Fuuuck...meeee." I was already close and now I know I'm going to be cumming any minute. We meet eachother thrust for thrust.

"Look at me baby." Opening my eyes , I lock on to hers and it's the most intense moment I've ever experienced during sex. In this moment I know I love her and I see it in her eyes as well. "Cum with me Arizona." Staring at eachother our orgasms rip through us like a wild fire. We just continue staring as we come down from our blissful high then slam our lips together in the most all consuming kiss two people can share. No longer able to hold myself up, I collapse onto her and she holds me close.

"That was...unbelievable." There are no other words for what just happened. Five, maybe ten, minutes pass before I have the ability to move back to my seat. Getting ourselves at least somewhat presentable, we are back on the road. Focusing on the road, Callie brings my hand to her lips, laying gentle kisses on the back. Pulling into my parking lot, she parks, grabs a bag from the back then comes around to help me out of the car. _Someone came prepared_. Smiling I lean into her side as we enter my building. The elevator ride is quiet but not uncomfortable. When we stop so I can open the apartment door, Callie moves behind me, bringing her front flush against my back.

"You feel that baby?" Grinding into my ass there's no missing how hard she is. "I'm no where near done with you tonight Arizona." _Good lord!_ Groaning at her words I quickly unlock the door, half-way falling through as I prepare myself for the VERY long night ahead of me.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, so I hope you enjoy the journey. This is my first time posting something so only constructive comments please. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N** : Hi everyone who has been reading thus far. I really appreciate the positive response to this story. I was really nervous about doing this but I'm so glad I did.

Now to address some concerns I've noticed:

This fic is purely Calzona. They are **ENDGAME**. There will be **NO** break-ups, amputations, cheating or crazy exes. Any Calzona fics that come from me will always have them as endgame.

Also, I know that so far I've only implied that they have talked about Arizona's pregnancy and haven't gone into any details **YET**. Those of you who want to know will get that info soon enough so please sit tight.

Last but not least all typos are my fault so please excuse that and I know nothing about being a doctor or a marine so I'm winging it on that front.

THANKS AGAIN! And in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Til next time**

 **Callie POV**

 _I have to leave tomorrow_. The last two weeks have been nothing short of amazing. This time with the Robbins family has only brought us closer. Bray and Dom fell back into their Spanish lessons flawlessly. Spending quality time with them has been great. I love those boys so damn much. I've had personal time with Tim as well as Teddy, going to dinner, the movies or just out to the park for picnics. And as much as I've enjoyed catching up with the Altman-Robbins family and Mark, nothing compares to getting closer to Arizona and JD.

Since our first date, we've spent pretty much every day together. There have been several more dates between us, four to be exact. We've also had several family dates as I like to call them. The three of us have gone out to eat, the movies, to the carnival and even a soccer game. I know it's only been a short time but I truly love them and need them in my life. And my god, the sex is mind-blowing, the things that woman does to me is unbelievable. We can't keep our hands off of one another, it's never been like this for me with anyone else.

Arizona and I have had plenty of conversations about the fact that I'm still an active Marine and will have to be away from them for long periods of time but we want too be together. Telling JD about my job was harder than I thought it would be. _I wonder if this is how Tim felt while he was serving?_ He didn't take it too well at first but I think Arizona was able to break it down for him enough to understand as best as his little three-year-old mind could. Walking away from them tomorrow is going to be the toughest thing I'm ever going to have to do.

But right now the plan is to enjoy them while I can, so I'm here at the hospital to have lunch with my baby. I'm spending the night with her and JD, then they're taking me to the airport. I've been here a lot since dating Arizona, so I navigate through the lobby to the elevator that will take me to the Peds floor. Stepping out, I notice my gorgeous blonde stood at the nurse's station working on a chart. As I make my way over to her, the nurse sat behind the desk spots me but I signal her to stay quiet.

I move in as close as humanly possible, wrap my arms around her waist and lay my head on her shoulder. Her body tenses then relaxes into me.

"How you doing, beautiful?" She smells so good. Turning her to face me, she stops me from pulling her into a kiss. Frowning I wait for her to say something.

"Is there something I can help you with ma'am?" The smirk she's trying to hide tells me she's in a playful mood.

"Actually, I was hoping you could take a look at something for me."

"I'm a Peds Surgeon...meaning you're too old to be a patient of mine." Well played Doctor Robbins.

"Well..." Moving in her space, I lean into her ear. "I guess I could always have the hot brunette up over in the physical therapy department help me to work out the problem." Leaning back, her pupils are blown and her breath is ragged, but the look on her face is one of jealousy. Smiling I begin to walk away. "Later Dr. Robbins."

"You get back here right now Calliope Torres!" _Really? The full name?_ " You think you're funny don't you?"

I just laugh because she started this game. Bringing her back into my arms she finally gives me the kiss I had to play her little game to get.

"I have my moments...got time for lunch?"

"You have perfect timing, I am starving." As we head to the cafeteria, Arizona has both arms wrapped around me. I'm really going to miss her. "I don't want you to go. I want you here with me."

"I know. I know...but we've talked about this Zo, I have 18-months left on my contract then I'm all yours, assuming you'll still want me."

"I want you now and I'll want you in 18-months...I think I've just gotten really spoiled having you on a regular basis but we'll make this work." She's trying to be positive about our situation but it's a shitty situation and I can hear the concern in her voice. I definitely never planned to start a new relationship while in Seattle but she makes me happy, so I'm going to do whatever I have to do for this to work.

"You're not the only one...let's get you some food before you get paged away or something."

There's not a great selection of things to choose from but we make due. Finding a table off to the side of the room, we have a quiet lunch just enjoying eachother. A few of the doctors that I've met while visiting Arizona stop by to say their goodbyes knowing that I'm leaving tomorrow. Leaving the cafeteria, we bump into Teddy and we barely exchange five words when both of their pagers go off. Since I'm here, I check in on JD and Dom up in the daycare then head to the grocery store to pick up a few things for dinner tonight. Arizona and JD won't be home til 5, so I have plenty of time.

* * *

Dinner is almost done, I've cooked for them on several times while being here but I wanted to do something a little different tonight. This time I want to share a bit of my culture with them so I made ropa vieja, yellow rice and tostones. Grabbing plates, silverware and cups, I begin to set the table, when I hear JD rambling to Arizona in the hall. Double checking everything is the way I want it before opening the door for my two favorite people.

"...but momma, he twied to take my hat!" He yells walking past me, going straight to his room.

"Jamie..it still wasn't very nice and I expect you to apologize to him the next time you see him." She demands walking through the door behind her baby boy. Before passing me, she leans in for a kiss then hangs her coat and purse on the rack by the door. "Hey baby, thanks for making dinner. It smells amazing."

"It's no problem...who tried to take his hat? And why is he apologizing?"

Following her over to the couch, she sighs and leans into my side once I'm comfortably situated beside her.

"When I picked him up one of the ladies working in the daycare informed me that their was some kind of...disagreement between Jamie and one of the other boys. Apparently, the boy wanted his hat or something and wouldn't leave him alone about it, then tried to take it and Jamie pushed him down. The boy is fine and they both got a time out for it."

"It sounds like this other kid was being a little bully, so why is JD apologizing?"

"Because...baby, he can't just go around pushing people even if they probably deserve it. He should've told one of the adults and let them handle it, so I want him to apologize for his part in the situation."

"Yea I see your point...I'm still proud of him for standing up for himself though. He should at least know that that's a good thing." I place a kiss to her forehead.

"You're right it is and I am proud of him." We sit, holding eachother, just enjoying the feel of being so close. I can hear JD moving around in his room. _I'll take to him after dinner_. I'm pulled from my thoughts by a loud growl coming from Arizona's stomach causing me to laugh and her to blush in embarrassment. "Stop laughing. I'm starving and dinner smells so good."

"Come on baby. Let's eat." Pulling her up with me, she goes to get herself and JD ready for dinner while I lay the food out on the small dinner table. Once sat at the table, we filled our plates and ate while filling eachother in on our day. JD occupied most of the conversation, retelling his exciting day in daycare including the hat incident. As the night continues to pass both of them become noticeably more and more clingy but I don't mind, I love having them close. The evening is spent cuddled on the couch watching Disney movies, with each of them reciting lines and singing along to every song.

While Arizona is in the shower, I get JD cleaned up then doing our usual nightly routine; laying in his bed with the tablet watching sports highlights on ESPN until Arizona comes in to finish tucking him in for the night. We each press a kiss to his head then leave him to get his rest. I can tell it's really starting to hit her that this is my last night here for a while, so I wordlessly lead her to bed. For the rest of the night, we explore every inch of exposed skin; trading caresses, kisses and just completely giving ourselves to one another. It's only been two weeks and I'm completely consumed by her. _I love her_.

* * *

Neither JD or Arizona are in much of a talkative right now as we walk through the doors of the airport. Honestly, they haven't had much to say all morning and frankly, I don't either. My flight doesn't leave for another 90-minutes, so I check my bags, get my boarding pass, then lead them over to a sitting area. Taking a seat next to my baby, I pull JD into my lap and wrap an arm around Arizona, bringing her as close as the chairs will allow. _I don't want to leave them._

"You know I'm going to miss you both so much right?" My voice cracking and almost unrecognizable to my own ears. JD just looks at me with big sad tear-filled eyes; his bottom lip trembling while he tries not to cry. I feel Arizona nod her head.

"We're going to miss you like crazy. Having you here with us has been so awesome and I have no idea how I'm going to sleep alone now...But I need you to promise me, that you're going to be safe and smart over there." Her voice is full of tears, but I can hear the fear too.

"Baby, I promise you. I'm not going to do anything that will keep my from the two of you. I'll call and skype as much as I can. We'll get through this babe, if Tim and Teddy can do it, I know we can too."

"You better believe I'm going to hold you to that Calliope Torres." Wrapping her hand around my neck, she brings me down into a kiss that is full of everything we're feeling but can't say. Breaking away, I make eye contact with my little man.

"I'm going to need you to take good care of momma for me while I'm gone buddy. Can you do that for me, soldier?"

"Si." I smile at his use of the Spanish we've been doing and hug him tighter. "I no want you to go." _He's ripping my heart out right now_.

"JD, I know you don't, believe me I don't want to leave you either but I have to. I'll be back as soon as I can."

For the next half hour, the three of us just sit locked into our group cuddle but now I have to head to my gate. Squeezing tighter then kissing them both on the head, I stand up still holding JD.

"It's time for me to go." JD is bawling his little eyes out and clutching my neck so tight I can barely breathe. Arizona has tears in her eyes while trying to help me untangle myself from little arms. It takes several minutes but she finally has him in her arms, however not able leave them yet, I hug them to me while laying several kisses on her lips, nose and cheek. "I'll call as soon as I can."

Letting them go, I wipe at my own tears then turn toward the security checkpoint. I don't look back because I know if I look at them standing there broken I'll never leave and that's just something I can't do no matter how much I want to.

* * *

The flight here to Camp Lejeune was smooth. I have no idea how I'm going to get through serving the rest of my time. I love being a surgeon, I'm a rock-star with a scalpel but now I have two very special people to live for and my job is unpredictable. I'm not on the front lines but I'm definitely not out of danger. I'll be here on base for about a week before shipping out with my squad. Torres get your head in the game. After unpacking, getting my self situated and checking in with my commanding officer, I notice that it's still somewhat early in Seattle so hopefully I'll be able to get Arizona on the phone. Going back to my room, I lay out on the bed, dial my baby on the phone and wait for her to answer.

"Dr. Robbins' phone." That's an unfamiliar voice but based on the noise in the background I can only assume she's in surgery.

"Hi. It's Callie...Arizona's girlfriend. Can she talk?"

"Just a second." There's some rustling around then her sexy voice is coming through the earpiece.

"Calliope?" She's the only one who can call me that.

"Yea baby. It's me. Are you in surgery?"

"I am. An emergency appendectomy. Are you ok? How was you flight?"

"I'm fine baby. I had a little down time and wanted to talk to you. Plus, I said I'd call as soon as I could...The flight was pretty smooth."

"I'm glad. I wish we could really talk since who knows when you'll have another free minute. Just know that I miss you and please be safe."

"Me too Zona and I will be smart like I promised. You be awesome and tell JD, I miss him. I'll try to call before we ship out. Bye baby."

"Bye Calliope." I lay here staring at the ceiling. _This is torture._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, so I hope you enjoy the journey. This is my first time posting something so only constructive comments please. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N** : Hi everyone who has been reading thus far. I really appreciate the positive response to this story. I was really nervous about doing this but I'm so glad I did.

Now to address some concerns I've noticed:

This fic is purely Calzona. They are **ENDGAME**. There will be **NO** break-ups, amputations, cheating or crazy exes. Any Calzona fics that come from me will always have them as endgame.

Also, I know that so far I've only implied that they have talked about Arizona's pregnancy and haven't gone into any details **YET**. Those of you who want to know will get that info soon enough so please sit tight.

Last but not least all typos are my fault so please excuse that and I know nothing about being a doctor or a marine so I'm winging it on that front.

THANKS AGAIN! And in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Life unexpected**

 **Arizona POV**

Calliope has been deployed now for almost 6 months. In those months, we've spoken or video chatted maybe six times, there have also been a few letters and emails sent between us. Tim and Teddy have tried to keep my spirits up especially during a long period of no communication. I love them for everything they've done but nothing helps. I think Jamie is even coping better than I am these days. I try not to pay too much attention to anything the media has to say about what's goin on over there, it definitely won't help me sleep at night.

About 2-months ago, Tim brought Jamie home wearing the cutest little fatigue hat and USMC shirt. I didn't anything would ever take the place of that Dolphins hat but I was obviously wrong. Tim told me that Jamie had been having a bad day that day with missing Calliope, so he bought him "soldier clothes" to be like Callie. Now I can hardly get him to wear anything else. He was so excited to show her when we had our last video chat a month ago.

Yea a month ago. We have had no contact at in the last month and this time I'm a lot more worried because there seemed to be some serious background activity as Callie was rushed off our chat. So now I really want to know that she's ok. Bugging Tim, Teddy, Owen and even my father hasn't gotten me any information at all. _You damn well better be ok Callie_. I have to keep my mind busy which is why I just finished my third surgery today. Scrubbing out, I head to my office to work on some paperwork I've been procrastinating on. _Ok Robbins focus. You have a job to do._

* * *

 **Callie POV**

I'm nervous and Arizona is probably going to be pissed. I haven't talk to her or anyone in a month. Some of that time I couldn't but the last two weeks I've been avoiding it. It's not that I don't want to talk to her, I just don't want to have to tell her what happened. The last time we talked our chat was cut short due to a base not too far from us being attacked so it was all hands on deck to provide back-up.

When our guys got there, it was a total shit show, just all kinds of mayhem and bullets being fired in every direction. It took us three days to get that situation under control and push the enemy back. Believe it or not that wasn't even the worst part; a week later while on patrol my team and I were ambushed. There was an explosion and I ended up with a dislocated left shoulder with a torn rotator cuff, a mild concussion and the right side of my body full of shrapnel. Compared to others, I've operated on after an explosion, it could have been worse however I am working with a slight limp to my stride. That was three weeks ago, I've been out of the hospital for three days now and landed in Seattle a half hour ago.

Stepping out of the cab in front of Seattle Grace Mercy West, I take in a deep breath adjust my sling then run my hand over the recently shaved sides of my hair. I know I should have called but I really just want to see my girlfriend. Once I'm on the Peds floor one of the nurses tells me that Arizona had just gotten out of surgery and was in her office. Limping to the end of the hall, I pause at her door for a minute trying to prepare myself for her reaction to my sudden appearance as well as my injuries and new hair cut. I knock and wait for permission to enter.

"Come in!" Comes her muffled reply. _Here goes nothing._ Moving into her office, she doesn't notice me at first, as she continues working on some type of paperwork.

"H-hey baby." Her eyes are the size of saucers as her head snaps up at the sound of my voice. I give her my best smile and move toward her still seated form.

"Calliope?...Are you really here right now?" She has yet to get up. Though once I take her trembling hand into mine, she leaps out of the chair and into my arms. She definitely hasn't noticed the sling or anything because she is hugging as tight as she can and I do mind best not to show how much pain I'm in. I fail miserably when a pain filled groan escapes my throat. Pulling back she takes a good long look at me. "Is that a sling?! What the hell happened, Callie?! What are you even doing here?" _Ok she's not happy_. I don't answer right away and that just pisses her off more. "Answer me."

Silently I take her hand and lead her over to the couch on the far side of her office. She's facing me, waiting for me to say something, so I take a deep breath and tell her everything. The base attack, the explosion, being in the hospital...all of it. The more I say, the more emotional she becomes. Now she's staring at me looking so hurt and angry.

"And you didn't think I should know that my fucking girlfriend was hurt and in a German hospital?!"

"I didn't want you to worry Arizona."

"I was already worried Callie! The way you rushed of our chat last month had me worried out my fucking mind!"

"I'm sorry. You're right, I should have called. I knew that they were going to be sending me home and I just really wanted to come home to you, so you could that I'm ok. I promise I'll make it up to you, baby." Her face softens but I know she's still upset with me.

"I'm just so angry but I'm ecstatic that your home and ok. Let me look at you." Her eyes rake over my body from top to bottom and up again. "I can't believe you cut your hair so short!" Finally smiling at she runs her hands over the sides of my head and through the longer hair at the top. Then gripping my neck, she brings our lips together in a very passionate kiss and it just causes all the blood in my body to flood my groin, making my jeans far to uncomfortable. We only separate when oxygen becomes a necessity.

"I have missed you so much. As fucked up as the situation is, I'm so happy to be home."

"I know what you mean...Jamie is going to freak when he sees you."

"I can't wait to see him either. Is he down in daycare?"

"He is. I checked on him earlier and he was making you a picture."

"Let's go ge-" Arizona's pager cuts me off but I don't care because I'm more concerned with the look on her face.

* * *

 **Arizona POV**

The hospital is on lock-down. _What the hell is going on?_ Locking eyes with Calliope, I can see she's clearly asking herself the same question.

"The hospital's on lock-down. I have to get my people to seal the floor." Her face morphs into a frown but she follows me out into the hall as I head to the main nurse's station. "Everyone... Everyone. We're sealing the floor. I don't know why and it doesn't matter why. Nobody goes in or out past the double doors. You check on your own patients and then you come back and check and see if there's any others in the queue. We don't have a lot of hands on deck. And people, do not alarm the makers of the tiny humans. They will eat you alive." Then just like that I'm reminded of my own tiny human, who is currently three floor below me. _I have to get my kid_.

"Zona, what's the matter?"

"Jamie is in this hospital right now Calliope. I know we're on lock-down but I need to get my baby. There's no way he's not scared right now." I know I have a job to do and a floor to run but I'm a mother above anything else.

"Ok. Ummm...ok. Yea let's go." Grabbing my hand, we head to the stairs by my office. Callie is in soldier mode right now and even though we're holding hands, she's clearly taking the lead keeping me slightly behind her at all times. "Stay close to me."

"Ok...This stairwell will get us the closest to the daycare, we'll be just across the bridge from where they are." She nods to let me know she heard me and continues to slowly lead us to Jamie. I'm getting closer to panic with every step we take because it is just too quiet in this building and that can't mean anything good. As angry as I was with her a half hour ago, I couldn't be happier that she's here at this moment. On the second floor, we pause at the door while she cautiously looks out into the hall, making sure it's safe to step out.

"When we go into the hall, there's not a lot of cover so we'll be exposed. I need you to stay close to me, Arizona. We're going to do this as fast as possible. Ok?" I scared out my mind but I nod in understanding and clutch her hand tighter. And with that we're out the door and moving quickly to the double doors at the other end of the bridge. Pausing again at the doors, Callie checks for the possible danger on the other side, finding it clear she leads us through. The daycare is just beyond the double doors, reaching the door it's locked which I should have known. Of course it's locked there are kids in there. Callie stands behind me watching guard as I knock as hard as I can while trying to not cause too much noise.

"I know someone is in there...It's Dr. Robbins. Open up." There's movement behind the door so I wait. "It's ok, it's just me Dr. Robbins." When the door finally opens, I couldn't be more relieved to be staring into Teddy's green eyes.

"Arizona? What the hell are you doing roaming around the hospital right now?"

"We had to come make sure Jamie was ok."

"We?" Finally looking behind me, surprised green eyes go wide. "Callie? What are you even doing here?"

Callie doesn't answer, instead she pushes us both into the daycare, closing and locking the door behind her.

"Ted it's a long story, one I'll tell you later but right now I need to know how many people are in this room."

"Aside from the three of us, there's three adults and six children including Jamie and Dom. And by the grace of god, no babies were here today."

"Good...Good. Do you know what the hell's going on?" Teddy looks like she doesn't want answer.

"There's a shooter in the hospital. As far as I know several people have been shot and SWAT is in the building. I was walking with Owen when everyone got the page, so I came straight here." Who comes into a hospital shooting?

"Well let's get everyone out of here. We're not that far from the main entrance and things were pretty clear on the way here." Teddy and I both nod then head into the back room to get everyone ready to leave. Dom buries himself into Teddy as she talks to the other adults. As soon as I spot Jamie, he's immediately in my arms then he catches sight of Callie and it's like all is right in the world.

When we're all ready to go; Teddy has Dom in her arms, each other adult has a child in hand, I have Jamie wrapped around me and Callie is leading the way, once again making sure Jamie and I are as close to her as possible. As we approach the stairs, Callie instructs Teddy to Lead everyone down and out the hospital. Passing Callie to follow the others, she's focused on something behind me as she moves to block us with her body. I watch Teddy and the other approach the exit before turning to see what has Callie's full attention. Or better yet who. Standing mere feet from Callie is an older man, bleeding from the shoulder and holding a gun.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, so I hope you enjoy the journey. This is my first time posting something so only constructive comments please. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N** : Hi everyone who has been reading thus far. I really appreciate the positive response to this story. I was really nervous about doing this but I'm so glad I did.

Now to address some concerns I've noticed:

This fic is purely Calzona. They are **ENDGAME**. There will be **NO** break-ups, amputations, cheating or crazy exes. Any Calzona fics that come from me will always have them as endgame.

Also, I know that so far I've only implied that they have talked about Arizona's pregnancy and haven't gone into any details **YET**. Those of you who want to know will get that info soon enough so please sit tight.

Last but not least all typos are my fault so please excuse that and I know nothing about being a doctor or a marine so I'm winging it on that front.

THANKS AGAIN! And in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Stand Tall**

 **Callie POV**

 _You have got to be shitting me._ I'm standing face to face with the shooter, my arm in a sling and my family behind me.

"They shot me."

"Mister...ummm" He actually seems stunned by the fact they shot him. _What did you think would happen?_ Maybe I can talk him into leaving us alone.

"Clarke. Gary Clarke."

I can see he's been shot and it's zapping his energy. He's sweating and breathing hard. I pull my arm out of the sling because I'll be damned if he's going to get the drop on me even with a bum shoulder. Taking slow tentative steps, I move closer to him, keeping my body between him and my loved ones. _I should have told her I loved her months ago. I should have made her leave first_.

"Mr. Clarke...Is there anything I can do for you?" I need him to believe I'm not a threat to him.

"Take me to the Chief."

"Ok. I can do that but first I need you to allow the woman and child behind me to leave then you and I will find the Chief." He doesn't say anything. Just stares at me with a blank expression. "Please?"

"Is she a Doctor?" I don't know what the right answer is here, it's a random question but, saying the wrong thing could set him off again. And my gut tells me I shouldn't tell the truth. "No, she's a daycare worker here." _Thank the heavens she doesn't have her white coat on_.

"Her and the boy can leave." He relents after several minutes of deliberation.

"Arizona get JD out of here now." I tell her while keeping my eyes on Gary.

"Calliope -"

"Arizona! Go. Now...I'll be fine. Just get him out of here." Turning my head enough to keep Gary in my field of view, I watch Arizona reluctantly walk down the stairs. She's probably five feet from the steps when a disembodied voice calls out for her causing her to turn around and making my blood run cold. _Seriously?!_

"Doctor Robbins!"

I don't know if they say anything after that because now I'm focused on the man who now has a gun in my face.

"Mr. Clarke, ple-"

"You said she wasn't a Doctor...She doesn't know how lucky she is you lied for her."

"Sir, I can still help you, just put the gun down." I'm being as calm as I can. He is the one with the gun after all. But I also don't want him to notice the group of SWAT officers that are making their way down the hall behind him. That's soon blown to hell as one of them bumps into a supply cart knocking several things off. _Seriously?!_

With the gun still on me, he turns to the noise, giving me the perfect opening. Swinging, my fist connecting to his jaw catches him off guard but he recovers quickly. My injuries are slowing me down and I know I've popped a few stitches but I have to take him down or he may very well kill me. After trading several punches, I'm able to knock the gun from his hand but he lands a hit to my shoulder that sends pain radiating through my body stopping me cold. Trying my best to push through the pain, I see him make a move for the gun so I do the same, knocking us both to the ground. I can hear SWAT nearby but there's not much they can do at the moment. I have him pinned beneath me yet we both have a firm grasp on the gun then somehow he flips us. Soon after three shots ring out.

* * *

 **Arizona POV**

I've been out here with Teddy, Dom and Jamie for what feels like forever but is really only about five minutes. When that intern yelled out my name I damned near had a heart attack. I didn't want to leave Callie in there alone with a gun in her face but I had to get Jamie out and I know that's what she wanted me to do. Teddy had been waiting just outside for us. I need her to come walking through those doors. _I just fucking got her home_. So right now, our family stands here...waiting.

"Teddy, were those gun shots?!" Now I'm really panicking. She doesn't answer and she doesn't need to because all I need to know is written on her face.

"Watch Jamie for me. I have to make sure she's ok." I turn to leave but Teddy's hold on my arm keeps me in place.

"You can't go back in there Arizona! We weew lucky to get out in the first place. It's too dangerous and she would kick your ass." I want to argue with her, try to make her understand but she's right so there's nothing I can say.

"Teddy." Her name comes out like a whine and a plea for what to do. Tears have begun to freely stream down my face.

"I know honey. I know." She pulls me into a hug knowing I need some kind of comfort. There's alot of movement around us but I don't pay it much mind. I'm too worried about Callie to focus on anything going on with the people around us.

"Momma! Cawwie!" Jamie yells from beside us.

Hearing Jamie yelling about Callie causes me to turn around but I instantly wish I hadn't. Coming from the hospital three officers are carrying an unconcious Callie toward the closest ambulance. By the time I've truly registered what I'm seeing, Jamie is already running after her, forcing me to chase after him. I stop him before he can get too close then pick him up before continuing the rest of the way.

"Callie!...Baby can you hear me?!" I yell standing beside the stretcher watching the medics scramble to get her hooked up to an IV, heart monitor, and oxygen. The heart monitor starts to give off a high pitched scream and I know what that means. "CALLIE! Don't you dare give up!" _Don't you dare die on me_. I can't bring myself to say that out loud as they load her into the ambulance and work to stabilize her. "I'm riding with her."

"Ma'am we can't have both you and your child in the back with her."

"THIS IS NOT A DEBATE! I. AM. GOING. WITH. HER...DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" I growl out and he knows we don't have time to argue about this so without another word we're all in the back.

"Arizona! I'll meet you guys over at Seattle Pres!" Teddy yells out before closing the doors. The ride to the hospital is longest of my life. Callie won't stay stable and when I'm not freaking out about her, I'm making sure Jamie is ok. I do my best to reassure him but he's not blind, he can see that she's not ok.

Pulling into the ambulance bay at Seattle Pres., they rush her through to emergency surgery. This isn't my hospital, here I have no privileges nor am I the Head of Peds, I'm just another person with a hurt loved one. So I'm forced into the waiting room with the rest of the SGMW refugees. _Why haven't I told her I love her yet?_

"Robbins?" I'd know Marks voice anywhere. Looking up I see Mark, Lexie, Karev and April heading my way. Jamie has cried himself to sleep and I'm just holding it together myself. "Robbins, are you guys ok?"

"We're both fine Mark but..." Pausing to swallow past the lump in my throat. I try again. "But Callie isn't. She's in surgery right now."

"What? What are you talking about? She's supposed to be deployed."

"She came back to Seattle earlier today. She had been sent home because she got h-hurt over there...so she came to the hospital to tell me about everything and to surprise us. Then the next thing we know the hospital is on lock-down because a madman is on a shooting spree and she's being the brave soldier that she is protecting us and everyone in the daycare." The tears I've been fighting are freely flowing down my face again as I recount what happened. They just sit there not knowing what to say and hanging on my every word. "When it looks like everything is going to fine, fucking Gary Clarke shows up out of nowhere with his gun but Callie is still Callie and gets him to agree to let Jamie and I go. Then I'm standing outside the hospital with my son, my nephew and my sister-in-law waiting for the woman we love to come walking out...but that doesn't happen. He shot her and she kept coding in the ambulance, now we're here in this stupid waiting room with no one to tell us anything!" By the end of my rant, I'm practically yelling, clinging to Jamie and my sanity like a dog with a bone.

At some point during my speech, Teddy, Dom and Tim had come into the waiting room. Mark and April stand up from the seats on either side of me, leaving them open to my family who quickly occupy them and wrap me up in their arms. At that point, I burst at the seams as sobs rock my body. It's a while before I calm down enough to pull myself together. _She better not die on me_.

Time is dragging. I have not a clue as to how long we've be here. Mark and Tim have gone to find a doctor that can tell us SOMETHING. I have found out that Owen, Derek, and Percy were all shot but are expected to be fine though there are apparently several others who weren't so lucky. I'm glad they are going to be ok but I can't bring myself to truly care about anyone else until I know my Calliope is going to make a full recovery. I may be a healer but with the love of life in surgery, I happy to know SWAT was able to stop Gary Clarke once and for all. As if her being blown up wasn't bad enough, she's home for less than three hours before getting shot. TWICE. I'm going to go on a killing spree of my own if someone doesn't come out here to tell me what's going on. _It's been five fucking hours now, at least_.

"Zona." Teddy's voice pulls me from my thoughts, my pacing comes to a halt as I follow her line of sight to Tim, Mark and an unknown male surgeon.

"How is she? What were her injuries? Is she stable? When can I see her?" I rattle of questions before he has a chance to even open his mouth.

"I'm Dr. Spencer, the lead surgeon on Callie's case. First, let me just say she made it through the surgery and is currently in recovery then she'll be moved to the ICU. Next, the first bullet entered the left upper quadrant breaking two of her ribs and puncturing her lung causing it to collapse. We were able to repair the lung and set the ribs but they'll mostly have to heal on their own. Lastly, the second bullet was a through and through to her right upper quadrant but it did cause a laceration to the liver which we were also able to repair. On the more minor side of things, we had to redo some of the stitches that had popped and also had to re-operate on her shoulder. But all in all, I expect her to make a full recovery. It's going to be a long road but she'll be just fine."

My poor baby is going to be in so much pain but she's alive and going to make a full recovery. "Thank you...so much." I say quickly followed by the others around us.

"My pleasure. I'm just glad she's going to ok. I'll have a nurse come out to get you when she's moved to ICU. For now, it can just be you."

I nod in understanding, too emotional to speak but very grateful. When he walks away Tim, Teddy and I pull eachother into a group hug. When we break apart each of my colleagues who have been waiting with us, share their own words of encouragement and hugs. Not long after receiving the good news, Tim and Teddy take our two sleeping boys home leaving me to wait for the chance to see my Calliope. 30-minutes later, it's just Mark and I in the waiting room when the nurse comes to take me to Callie.

"Go ahead Robbins. Go see your woman. Tell Torres I'm happy she's ok and I'll see her as soon as she's allowed visitors."

"I will Mark...Thanks for staying with me. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Robbins."

Following the nurse through the halls of ICU, stopping in front of a dark wood door, she motions me into the room. Now that I'm here, I'm fucking terrified and anxious all at the same time. _Just breathe_. Pushing through the door, the reality of the situation hits me like a punch in the gut. Callie's arm is back in a sling, an oxygen mask over her face, connected to all kinds of wires and tubes however her worst injuries are hidden under the thin blanket covering her body. _You have no idea how much I love you Calliope Torres_. Sitting in the only chair available on her right side, I take her hand into my own.

"I know the doctor said you'd make a full recovery, I know I should be happier but I won't be able to breathe until you open those intoxicating brown eyes and flash me a heart-stopping smile." I bring her hand to my lips, lightly brushing my lips across here knuckles. "Can you just...Can you live? Can you live for me?...Please, live for me."

* * *

 **A/N 2** : How crazy is it that as I am reviewing this chapter, listening to pandora and I get to the part just before the doctor talks to Arizona when Chasing Cars (Snow Patrol) comes on. My mind automatically goes to the Musical Event.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, so I hope you enjoy the journey. This is my first time posting something so only constructive comments please. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N** : Hi everyone who has been reading thus far. I really appreciate the positive response to this story. I was really nervous about doing this but I'm so glad I did.

Now to address some concerns I've noticed:

This fic is purely Calzona. They are **ENDGAME**. There will be **NO** break-ups, amputations, cheating or crazy exes. Any Calzona fics that come from me will always have them as endgame.

Also, I know that so far I've only implied that they have talked about Arizona's pregnancy and haven't gone into any details **YET**. Those of you who want to know will get that info soon enough so please sit tight.

Last but not least all typos are my fault so please excuse that and I know nothing about being a doctor or a marine so I'm winging it on that front.

THANKS AGAIN! And in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: No Pain. No Gain.**

 **Callie POV**

I think I can hear Arizona. _Why is she so far away?_ I hurt. _Was I in another explosion?_ I'm not really sure what's going on right now. My head is killing me and I can't seem to open my eyes.

"...Please live for me."

Live for her? What? I may feel like I'm dead at the moment but I'm pretty sure that I'm not so why wouldn't I live? Fighting through the fog and pain, things aren't sounding so far away now. _Is that a heart monitor beeping?_ I have to wake up. After several minutes, at least I think it's minutes, my eyes open. Things are blurry but I can tell I'm in a hospital but it's definitely not Seattle Grace. Slowly looking to my right, a blonde head is laid on the bed next to my hand and I know it's my baby. Then like a flood, I can remember the lockdown and why I'm laid here. I don't really want to wake her but I NEED to know that both she and JD are absolutely alright.

"A...Ari-Arizona"

My mouth is so damn dry, there's an oxygen mask on my face and it hurts like hell to breath. So her name is hardly a whisper, that she clearly didn't hear. Changing tactics, I lift my hand bringing it to her head and stroking soft blonde strands. At first, she does wake so it takes several strokes to get her at least somewhat conscience. She grunts and shifts a bit but doesn't raise her head, so I continue moving my fingers through her hair.

Suddenly, she jolts up from her position, every emotion she's feeling plays across her face as her eyes fill with tears.

"Ca-Calliope?"

Nodding my head, I smile at her.

"H-h...h-hey...baby."

"I'm so glad you're finally awake. You scared the hell out me...Part of me is still so angry this happened to you but I'm just so damn grateful that you're alive." Her voice is strained and thick with emotion. She moves in to kiss the parts of my face not cover by the oxygen mask. Her lips on my body is always so electric no matter the situation. And in this moment, I have to tell her what I've know for months now but was too scared to admit out loud. As she sits back down gripping my hand like she needs to be tethered to me in some way, brown meets blue and I speak from the heart.

"I...I'm...so in...love..with you...Arizona Robbins."

"You are?" Disbelief shining through her question.

"I do." I say as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. _Actually, I think it kind of is_.

"I love you, too." It's almost a whisper but I hear it loud and clear. _She loves me back_. My face has split in half and nothing will wipe this smile off my face. "Baby, how are you feeling?"

"Honestly?...I feel...like...I've been...blown up...again. It hurts to breath...Or talk. How bad...is it?" I wheeze out a best as I can right now.

Taking a deep breath while squeezing my hand, she breaks down my list of injuries as well as everything that happened in the ambulance and everything she can about my surgery. Being a surgeon myself, I know that I'm going to be here for a while and when I do finally get to go home I'll have physiotherapy to worry about. Closing my eyes, all I can do is take it all in.

"Calliope? Baby, are you ok?"

"Yea. How...is JD?...Was he...scared?"

"Physically he's fine, everyone is. He's at home with Tim and Teddy...I talked to Teddy not that long ago, he's still pretty worried and confused. Calliope you should've seen him on the way here and in the waiting room. I have never seen my baby that upset. He probably won't relax until he gets to see you."

"I want...to...see him...too. I'm just really...happy...that...you two are...ok. I couldn't let...anything...happen to...either of you." This breathing and talking thing really isn't working out very well. "When can...I see..him?"

"Right now, I'm the only one allowed in here with you but I promise to have him brought once your doctor gives the ok. Can you be a little patient on that?"

"Sure...Can I...have some...water...please?" Quickly, pouring from the pitcher on the table, she moves the mask then brings to cup to my mouth and as I shift to take the straw between my lips a sharp pain shoots throughout the entire left side of my body, stealing the breath from my lungs."Aaaaahhhhh...SHIT!" That hurt like a bitch and my lungs are on fire as I attempt to catch my breath."Son...of...a...bitch!"

"Cal, please try to relax. I'm going to get a nurse to bring you some more meds." Then she's rushing out of the room. Every move I make causes blinding pain to travel though me, making it that much harder to breathe. Tears are streaming down my face. I didn't think I could hurt anymore that I already had while I was overseas but I was so very wrong. My breaths are short fast pants and I'm probably going to pass out at any minute. Barely noticing Arizona return with a nurse, the woman hangs more meds to come through my IV but the room is blurring rapidly before dimming completely.

* * *

 **Arizona POV**

"Calliope?!...Callie?!" What's the hell?! One minute she pretty ok then she's just not. The doctor in me automatically looks over the readings on the machines before turning back to Callie.

"Ma'am I'm pretty sure she just passed out but I'm going to page Dr. Spencer just to be on the safe side."

Nodding numbly as I sit back down all I can do is focus on my injured girlfriend. As a surgeon I've seen alot of things but that just scared the hell out of me. I can't even imagine the pain she's in between the injuries from the explosion and the ones from this morning. Right now all I can do is take care of her as best as I possibly can. An hour later, Dr. Spencer enters the room and after explaining what happened earlier, he examines my still sleeping girlfriend. It doesn't take him long to check her out then asks me to join him in the hall, which I do willingly because I want to hear what he has to say but now I'm pissed because he is talking crazy.

"Absolutely not! You will not be putting MY girlfriend into a coma!...NO!"

"Ms. Robbins...based on what you and the nurse have to me, I think it's the best course of action. Her body needs to heal and she's obviously in alot of pain. She literally passed out."

"I. SAID. NO!"

"Look. The only reason I allowed you to be with her was out of professional courtesy. Plus the fact that you are clearly in a relationship with her but truthfully you have no say over her medical treatment." I feel like I've just been slapped across the face. He basically called me nothing and he's absolutely right. Legally I'm nothing nevermind the fact the eventhough we've just said the "L" word, I've felt like her wife for a while now.

"That was a bit harsh don't you think?" Tim's stern voice cuts in from behind me. "What's going on? Why the hell are you talking to my sister like that?"

"Sir, I was just being honest. I know she doesn't agree with my plan for Ms. Torres' care but ultimately it's up to the next of kin." He says looking between Tim and I. "Her father was contacted earlier today, he said he'd be here as soon as possible and gave us permission to do whatever necessary to help his daughter." _Calliope's father is coming?_ This is not how I wanted to meet him.

"Thanks Doc." Tim says effectively ending the conversation before turning to me. Dr. Spencer nods then walks of to do god knows what. "Zona? Are you ok? Did something happen?" _I need to sit down_. Walking over to the chairs across from Callie's door, I sit and wait for him to join me.

"About an hour and a half ago, she woke up. We talked, I told her what the doctors said about her injuries then she asked for some water...Tim I don't know what the hell happened but the next thing I know she's crying out in pain, hardly breathing and tears streaming down her face. She was in sooo much pain. I got one of the nurses to give her something for the pain and just the IV was being setup she blacks out." Tim looks like he doesn't know what to do and honestly there's nothing he could do anyway. "Now Dr. Spencer wants to put her into a medical induced coma! And there's not a damn thing I can do about it!"

"Zona try to relax. Maybe, we can talk to Carlos when he gets here. I don't like the idea of her in a coma but will it help?"

"In theory but it's entirely too extreme. Putting someone into a coma shuts down brain activity which isn't needed in Calliope's case. Sedation with intubation would be a much better course of action. He should know not! He's a fucking surgeon for crying out loud!" I don't mean to yell at Tim but I'm so frustrated right now.

"I'll try to get in touch with Carlos and go grab you something to eat. In the mean time, relax and go sit with Cal." As he gets up to leave, I grab his hand to stop him.

"Thank you...I didn't even ask what you were doing here so late?" It's after 10 o'clock and after today I didn't think he would let Teddy or Dom out of his sight.

"Well after we got the boys to bed, I really had to come check on you and Cal, so once Teddy went to bed I came here." We sit in silence for several minutes, lost in our own thoughts, before he speaks again. His voice full of emotion. "She's my bestfriend...Teddy told me what happened at Seattle Grace. I didn't even know she was hurt or home. Then some guy shoots her after she saves basically my whole family...He shot my sister." Listening to him, seeing the emotions crossing his face, I realize that when he calls Callie his "other sister", it's not just a nickname or something funny to say. To him she is as much his sister as I am. He loves her in the same way he loves me. They are so much closer than even I gave them credit for. _I don't know what to say to him. Is there even anything to say?_

"We will get through this as family...all of us." He nods but doesn't say anything. Standing to his feet, he kisses my forehead like he always does, then heads down the hall. Taking a minute to myself, the events of today play on my mind for the millionth time. Needing to be with Calliope, I enter her room and take my seat at her bedside. Grabbing her hand, I sit and watch her sleep.

* * *

 _When did I fall asleep?_ Slowly sitting up, I stretch my tired body when my eyes land on the clock. _Why are all hospital chairs so uncomfortable?_ It's 3:18 in the morning. Looking over to the bed, Callie is still out then I notice a fast food bag on the rolling tray. I'm not hungry though so I don't even bother with it.

"Tim dropped that off a couple of hours ago." _Shit!_ Jumping at the unexpected voice, I finally notice the other person in the room. Carlos Torres. During our relationship I've seen plenty of pictures and videos of her family, so there's no need to wonder who he is. I take a moment to calm my nerves.

"Mr. Torres, sir...hello. I wish we were meeting under better circumstances." I'm nervous. He's an intimidating guy. Reminds me alot of my father. "Arizona Robbins...Calliope's girlfriend." I don't know why I said that last part, he already knows we're dating, she told him months ago.

"I figured as much and please, call me Carlos, nice to meet you inspite of the situation. Calliope doesn't shut up about you or James...Tim called me shortly after I landed, he told me what the doctor wants to do and that you disagreed?"

"Yes. I don't know if you've been able to speak with Dr. Spencer since you've been here. He wants to put Calliope into a coma and that is just far to extreme for her situation. If anything, we should sedate her with intubation. Sir, you can't let him take such extreme measures, though if I know my girlfriend as well as I think I do, she won't want either to happen."

He watches over his daughter while taking in what I've said. I couldn't imagine being in his position as a parent and I pray I never have to be. Bringing his attention back to me, hazel locks on blue as he speaks.

"I have not talked to her doctors yet just the nurses that have come in to check on her. I know how much my daughter trusts you, so if you say it is too extreme, I believe you. I will not allow that to happen. I also believe you are correct about her not liking the idea of sedation. But what I want to know is do you feel that sedation is necessary?" I can feel the weight of his gaze like a physical force. Trying to think like a surgeon, I take a minute to think over his question. _What would I do if it were one of my tiny humans?_ Looking at the woman I love, then turning to her father, I know what needs to happen.

"Yes. I do. It'll give her body time to rest and heal. It was so difficult for her to breathe earlier and she was in so much pain. This course of action wil help with that."

"Ok. Then that is what we will do. I am going to see if this Dr. Spencer is here to let him know what we have decided." He stands, kisses Calliope's cheek then exits the room.

* * *

It's currently 7 o'clock in the morning and I'm sitting in the back of a cab heading to my brother's house after Carlos pretty much physically removed me from the hospital. He's right, I do need proper sleep, a shower and to check on my son but I just didn't want to leave Callie. I only left after he promised to stay with her. She was sedated and intubated about two hours ago. I know it's to help her but I was sooo hard to see her hooked up to even more machines. Dr. Spencer wasn't too happy with being forced to change his plan but hey, he'll get over it. As of now, he plans to keep her sedated for about a week.

Over the last few hours, Carlos and I got to know eachother a bit, though neither of us was in the most talkative mood. Mostly talking about family or work. During one of our conversations, I learned that both Callie's mother and sister were in Spain on business but had been told of her condition and would come as soon as they could. With them both being corporate lawyers in the middle of working through hotel and restaurant contracts in multiple foreign countries, I imagine it's not easy to drop everything to get here.

Pulling up to the house, I pay the cabby and head inside. Closing the door behind me the house is quiet so I make my way to the upstairs guest room. _I'm so tired_. I pause just inside the room, once I see Jamie's little body curled up on "Callie's side" of the queen bed. Quietly closing the door, then putting my keys, phone, pager and on the dresser before grabbing some clothes to change into. Now ready for bed, I crawl in next to Jamie, letting exhaustion take over.

* * *

Rolling over on to my back, keeping my eyes closed, I just listen to the world around me. There's movement going on downstairs. _Ugh_. Looking to my right, Jamie is no longer beside me, so I take a quick glance at the clock on the nightstand. _1:07 pm. I guess I'll take that shower now_. Tossing the covers off me, I undress then step into the bathroom to get myself together.

Putting on the last of my clothes, then putting my hair into a messy bun, I check my phone for any missed calls or texts. There are only a few texts from co-workers checking in about Callie, so I send off short replies then head downstairs. _Coffee would be heaven right now_. Walking into the kitchen, I stop dead in my tracks, when I see who's in here with Teddy.

"Mom?"

"Arizona, honey, how are you?" She asks crossing the kitchen to hug me. "How's Callie? Teddy and Tim told us what they knew." _Us?_

"Us? Dad's here too. What are you guys doing here?"

"Of course, we're here Zona. Why wouldn't we be? There's was an emergency at the hospital where our daughters work and grandsons go to daycare." She's looking at me like I've completely lost my mind. I'm just surprised, it never crossed my mind that they'd come up here. Especially not the next day. "We were already packing to come when Tim called about Callie being hurt. Your father and I were so surprised because we thought she was still deployed."

While listening to my mother explain, I pour myself a cup of coffee then take a seat at the table with Teds, mom joining us soon after.

"Well mom no one knew that Callie was home, including me." I pause to sip my coffee. "She surprised me yesterday morning. We hadn't talked in a month and she was to tell me why. Apparently, there had been some trouble with rebels at a nearby base so they were dealing with that. But that's not why we hadn't talked, she hadn't been in contact because about a week or so after that she and some of her team were involved in an explosion." I pause to drink on my coffee and to think about just how close I've come to losing her recently. They both look horrified with this new piece of information. So I continue. "She was in a German hospital for two weeks before they sent her home."

"Well that explains the sling she was wearing." Teddy says before drinking from her own mug.

"And as soon as she gets here, she gets shot?! That's just unbelievable." Mom adds while shaking her head in disbelief. I nod my head but don't speak. "I hate that she was hurt but after what Teddy told us, I'm happy she was there."

"I understand mom. The whole time we were in the hospital during the lock-down, I kept thinking about how happy I was she there holding my hand."

"How is she doing? Earlier, Tim said the she was having some problems and something about you having words with her surgeon?" Mom asks while grabbing a hold of my free hand.

"Yea, she woke up for a while yesterday. We talked a bit but the pain got to be too much, she couldn't really breathe and she passed out. We had words alright, he wanted to put her into a medically induced coma!" Teddy's face scrunches up in angry confusion as she opens her mouth to say something.

"Seriously?! Why the hell would he want to do something like that? I hope you told him no."

"Of course I did, then he all but told me my opinion didn't matter and that it was up to her father who had already given permission to do whatever he thought was needed. Then that's when Tim showed up, ended the conversation and said he'd get in touch with Carlos for me." They both nob with similar annoyed expressions painted across their face. "Luckily, I was able to talk to her dad when he got there, explained my thoughts, which he agreed with then he talked to the doctor."

"Ok. What happens now?" I can tell by the look on her face that Teddy already has an idea of what happened. Mom on the other hand doesn't have the medical training to know. Taking a deep breath, I explain.

"At about 5 am this morning, Calliope was intubated and put under sedation. She will remain sedated for at least a week. All of that means she has a machine breathing for her and is being kept asleep." Everytime I have to think about it, I want to lock myself in a room and cry.

"Oh my word. Her poor father must be out his mind with worry. I know your father and I would be if it were you or your brother." _So would I._

"Speaking of dad, where is he and the rest of the Robbins men?"

"He and your brother took the boys out for a "boy's day" doing only God knows what...they'll probably be gone the rest of the day."

"I know you guys can update dad and Tim but I was hoping to talk to Jamie before going back to the hospital...I guess it'll have to wait until tomorrow."

The three of us sit, talk and drink more coffee for a while longer. But now that it's a little past 3 o'clock, I really want to get back to the hospital. Saying my goodbyes, I'm in Teddy's car on my way to Seattle Pres., to my Calliope. Navigating through the halls of this foreign hospital, I make my way to the ICU floor. _Our hospital is so much nicer. Pretty sure our doctors are better too. Though I don't know how comfortable I'll be there when the time comes to go back to work_. Rounding the corner just before Callie's room, I stumble into Mark and Carlos talking in the hall. _That's odd_.

"Hey Mark...What are you doing out here?"

"Hey Robbins, I came to check in on Callie and the others. Then got caught up talking and catching up with Carlos." _Oh my god, I completely forgot anyone else was even hurt. Did he say catching up?_

"I feel so bad. I haven't checked on anyone else."

"Hey it's ok. You have alot to worry about. Everyone else is stable and going to be fine."

"I'm glad...So you two already know eachother?" I've been meaning to ask Callie how she knew Mark but I always forgot and it never seemed to come up.

"I have known Marcus for years. He went to high school with Aria. Spent alot of time at our house during those years...I am going to head to the hotel since you are here now, Arizona. It was good to see you Marcus. See you both later." Carlos answers before leave us alone. _Well that explains that_.

"Yea Robbins, Torro and I go way back. She was still in middle school when we first met. Callie, Addie and I ended up at the University of Miami together for a little eventhough I was six years ahead of them." _Wow. Never would have figured that out. Torro? Really Mark?_ "Speaking of Addie, I talked to her earlier and she's going to be here in the next couple of days. She needs some time to rearrange some patients and find a temporary replacement to fill in at the practice." Callie has mentioned her bestfriend Addie before and even spoke to her briefly once on speakerphone, when she and I first started dating. I've never seen her though.

"She has her own practice right?"

"Yup. Seaside Wellness in California. It's her and a few other doctors." _Wait a minute, I know that name_. I've gotten a few referrals from them and if I remember correctly, Addison Forbes Mont...my eyes going wide in recognition.

"Addison Forbes Montgomery? Addie, Calliope's bestfriend, is double board certified OB/GYN and Neonatal Surgeon Addison Forbes Montgomery?" He nods yes with a slightly entertained look on his face. I haven't had the chance to work with her but being in Peds I've definitely heard about her. People literally travel the world just to see her. In the last year or so I've thought about doing a Neonatal Fellowship. It's really a small world. "Wow, it'll be nice to finally meet her."

"Whatever you say Robbins. I'll keep you posted on her plans when I know more. I'm going to get out of here...go sit with Torro."

He pulls me into a quick hug before leaving. Turning and entering the room, I lean in to kiss Callie's cheek while running my fingers through her short hair _._ "I love you, Calliope." _I'm really loving this haircut. She's probably going to get tired of me touching her head_. Taking my usual position beside her, I get as comfortable as these chairs will allow, grab her hand and settle in for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, so I hope you enjoy the journey. This is my first time posting something so only constructive comments please. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N** : Hi everyone who has been reading thus far. I really appreciate the positive response to this story. I was really nervous about doing this but I'm so glad I did.

 **This is the chapter most of you have been waiting for. So, enjoy and comment!**

Last but not least all typos are my fault so please excuse that and I know nothing about being a doctor or a marine so I'm winging it on that front.

THANKS AGAIN! And in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Time heals all wounds**

 **Arizona POV**

Callie has been sedated for five days now. I think I miss her more right now than when she was half a world away. At least then she was awake, walking and talking. Watching her lie here unmoving with a machine breathing for her, is the most difficult thing I've ever had to do. The only positive in this situation is getting to know her father. Carlos has been amazing during this time. A couple days ago, while we were both sitting with Calliope, he surprised me, asking if he could meet Jamie. He said that Callie obviously loved him, so he wanted to get to know him too. To say I was stunned would be an understatement but I was also so happy that he was showing such a genuine interest in both Jamie and myself. And that is why the three of us are currently having lunch in a small cafe just outside the hospital. I think Jamie is a bit nervous but they've been getting along nicely especially after Carlos bought him a scoop of ice cream.

"The ice cream good buddy?" knowing not to talk with his mouth full, he enthusiastically nods his hat covered head. "Carlos, have your wife or Aria, been able to get away yet?"

"Unfortunately, they still cannot come home. If it was just routine business, they would have been here days ago but they are dealing with companies that aren't willing to accommodate a family emergency as well as some government contracts. And government officials tend to be difficult no matter what country you are in. I really do not know when they will make it."

"As a mother, I couldn't imagine being almost forced to stay away from my child at a time like this." I say sympathetically while rubbing Jamie's back.

"It is especially hard on Lucia right now. She feels guilty not being here to hold our Calliope's hand." I nod to let him know I'm listening.

"My parents booked a flight the moment they saw the news bulletin and have been here ever since."

"They just wanted to make sure that their family was ok. It had to have been a scary thing knowing your daughter, daughter-in-law and grandchildren were all possibly in a highly dangerous situation."

"It has really been comforting having them around...and you too, Carlos." He nods then looks at me with a questioning expression. Like he's debating whether or not to ask me something. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes...I have a question but I do not want to pry." Well that sounds a bit random but I'm curious, so I give an encouraging look, silently giving my permission to continue. And a short silence he does. "Who is James' other parent? Do they approve of your relationship with Calliope?" Straight to the point. Slightly shocked Callie hadn't said anything while talking about Jamie. But I've come to trust him, so I have no problem telling him Jamie's story.

"Sir, there is no other parent, just me. About 5 years ago, I was in a committed relationship, where marriage and children had been discussed more than once. She and I had been together for three years, so it just made sense to us. Shortly after, I turned twenty-three, we decided to start the insemination process. My parents weren't too thrilled, they thought I should wait until after residency or at least after being an intern, and I could understand their point. However, my partner and I wanted to move forward and our families respected our decision. So we found a donor, I was inseminated and after the third try, it took." I pause to keep my emotions in check because this is the hard part. Taking a sip of my water, I continue. "At my 8-week scan there wasn't a heart-beat. We tried to work past the grief but we grew apart and our relationship crumbled three months after losing our baby...Then one day about four months after the break-up, during a long conversation with my mom, I realized I still really wanted to be a mother. So I decided I didn't need to be in a relationship to do that, so I found a new donor, and tried again. By some miracle it took on the first attempt and I was blessed with a beautiful baby boy...On October 15th, 2013 at 4:37pm, James Daniel Robbins came into the world." I finish leaning over to Jamie, cleaning ice cream off his face then blowing a raspberry to his cheek. He laughs then smiles up at me before turning his attention to the crayons and paper in front of him. Turning back to Carlos, he just smiles at me.

"He is beautiful Arizona...and I'm sorry you had to go through that. Thank you for being so open."

"Thank you but it's in the past and honestly my life is so much better now. A major part of that is because of your daughter. She has been great from the moment we met especially with Jamie. She treats him like he's her son and if I have it my way one day he will be." I just shocked myself with that revelation.

"You do not know how happy I am to hear that. Growing up she struggled alot, mostly with relationships, due to her condition. My Calliope has such a big heart but it tends to get her hurt. She has never talked about anyone the way she talks about you two. The love is evident in every word and that is because of you, so thank you for giving her the family she's always wanted." I think I might cry. Then his face scrunches up. "October 15th? That is a month from now."

"It is...And coming fast. Callie and I had talked about a few ideas while she was deployed but with everything going on right now, I really don't know what to do. My family and I want to do something special, he'll only turn four once...but not having Calliope there with us because she's stuck in the hospital isn't ideal. We may just do something small at my brother's house."

"Calliope will be awake then, so she will be able to see him but I know my daughter, she will not want to be the reason he doesn't have a good birthday. She loves James too much."

Before I can say a word, Jamie breaks the silence, surprising both me and Carlos but for very different reasons.

"Amo a mi madre Cawwie." He says still working on his picture and missing the shocked faces in front of him. I don't know Spanish but I know I just heard mother and Callie in the same sentence. He usually only speaks Spanish with Callie or Bray and Dom. _I didn't know he was that good_.

"Carlos? What did he just say?"

"He...said that he loved his mother Callie." He looks at me, his mouth still agape. I on the other hand, am fighting tears because he has NEVER said anything like that before in any language. I had no idea he thought of her like that. "James? Has Calliope been teaching you Spanish?"

"Si." He answers proudly, looking up to face Carlos. I have yet to wrap my mind around what just happened.

"Hey buddy, you know Callie loves you too right?" Turning from Carlos, he looks me in the eye and smiles. As I look at him smile, it occurs to me that it reminds me of Callie's own smile and it warms my heart. There have been so many times when I've thought he looked like the perfect blending of Calliope and myself. I know biologically they aren't related but it's almost scary how alike they are. I can only smile back at him.

"I know momma."

* * *

After lunch, Carlos went back to the hospital. I decided that it would do Jamie and I some good to spend the rest of the day together. I'm hoping to be able to take him to visit Callie once she's awake and not in as much pain. Right now, I'm trying to wrestle him into some pajamas. Ten minutes and one elbow rug burn later, I have him tucked into bed. He tore through the park like a mad man today, so he's out as soon as his little head hits the pillow. I kiss his forehead then place his dolphin next to him and exit the room, crashing into my dad, as he passed the room.

"Hey dad." Smiling and falling into step with him as we head down to the living-room.

"Hey baby girl, how are you?"

"I'm doing ok. Today was a pretty good day all things considered." Gathering my things off the table behind the couch. Dad places a kiss to my head then takes a seat on the couch beside mom, who had been talking to Tim and Teddy as they cuddle on the loveseat to the left of the couch. "I need you guys to do me a favor." My request gaining everyone's attention.

"What's that baby girl?"

"Can you all get started on the plans for Jamie's birthday? It'll be here before I know it. Whatever you come up with has to be family and close friends only, preferably here at the house, I don't want to have to deal with those loud dirty places people like to have kids' parties in." Scrunching my face up at the end. _I hate those places_.

"Sure Zona. No problem." Tim answers for everyone.

"Awesome! I'd really appreciate the help on this. I'm going to head to the hospital for a bit." Putting on my jacket, I move toward the door, checking that I have everything I need. "Teds? Was there an update on Callie earlier when you were at the hospital?"

"Nope. No change. Her stats are still stable. Dr. Spencer did come in while I was there and he still plans to bring her out of sedation Friday morning." _Thank goodness. I have really missed staring into those soulful brown eyes._

"Perfect! It's 7:45 now, I'll try not to be back too late but I'm sure you guys will be sleep regardless, so I will see everyone in the morning. Jamie is already down and will probably sleep through the night. Goodnight, love you!"

* * *

Adjusting my purse, I step off the elevator and make my way to Calliope's room. As I get close to the room, I hear a soft female voice through the partially closed door, causing me to stop in my tracks.

"...you have to be ok, babe. I've missed you so much. I always thought you being in the military was the thing to be scared of." Quietly pushing the door open, I step into the room behind the mystery woman, who continues to talk to my girlfriend. _Who the hell is she?! Why are here hands on my Calliope?_

"I can't believe you chopped off all your hair...it somehow makes you even hotter." _Hot! Of course she's hot! She's always hot_. Now I'm pissed but I just stand in the door listening. _Where's a brick when you need one?!_

"I just hope you know how much I love you, Cal" _That's it! I'm done!_ Coming further into the room, giving my best glare and clearing my throat, I make my presence known.

"Who the hell are you? And why are you in here professing your love to MY girlfriend?" She stands and crosses her arms across her chest then smirks. Now I'm irate.

"I said I love her because I do...have for a long time now. Is that a problem?" _Is she fucking serious right now?_ Her smirking only makes me want to slap her.

"Yes! It's a big problem. You need to leave. NOW!" She just continues to smirk and I'm like five seconds from hurting her. "Look, I grew up with the name Arizona, so I learned how fight dirty on the playground...you don't want to mess with me." She's doubled over laughing and I'm probably about to go to jail.

"I'm...I don't mean to laugh at you but that was funny as hell." She giggles and walks toward me, offering her hand. _What the hell?_ "Addison Forbes Montgomery...nice to finally meet you Arizona." _Well damn_. Releasing a breath, I didn't even realize I was holding, I shake her hand. I can literally feel how red I am right now. I just threatened my girlfriend's bestfriend. _I'm so embarrassed. How did I not recognize her at all?_

"Yea. You too. Sorry about all of that. I'm not usually a violent or aggressive person." I quickly explain. I can't have Callie's bestfriend thinking I'm a crazy jealous psycho.

"It's ok. I was messing with you. It was clear you didn't know who I was and I wanted to see what you were made of."

"Annnddd?"

"I approve."

We both laugh and take a seat with our girl, eventually falling into easy conversation. She shares countless stories about them growing up and interesting medical cases. I even learned that she used to date Mark. Looking at her you would never think it but apparently she and Callie are a couple of pranksters. Some things I had already heard from Calliope but there was a lot that I hadn't and it makes me love her more. After hours of stories and coffee I head home, leaving Addison to spend the night with Callie.

* * *

It's finally Friday and I can't wait to see my baby awake. She has such a long road ahead of her and we'll get through it together but I want her awake. Dr. Spencer took her off of the sedatives at eight this morning, so now it's just a waiting game. Upon Carlos' request, he reluctantly gave permission for more people to be here with her. Looking around the room, everyone looks as anxious as I feel. Tim and Teddy are on the small couch talking to Addison. Mark and Carlos are on the far side of the room talking. My parents had agreed to watch the boys, otherwise they would be stuffed in here too. Me? I'm in my spot next to my Calliope, her hand tightly held in mine while my free hand strokes her cheek.

For now, she's still intubated but once she starts to come around, it'll be removed. I don't think I can wait any more, it's been four hours already. I know it's up to the patient's body but I need here to wake up. Trying to relax myself, I lay my head on to the bed and close my eyes, enjoying the feel of her skin under my fingers. _Come on baby, wake up for me_. I think maybe 20-minutes pass, when I start to fall asleep. Then I notice how quiet it's gotten in the room. _I wonder why they got so quiet. If I wasn't so tired I would...what was that?_

Sitting up, I look around the room and I frown in confusion. Everyone is staring at me with shakey smiles, Teddy and Addison are all teary eyed. _What the hell is wrong with them?_ But before I can ask them what's wrong, I feel it again and it's stronger this time. I'm too scared to turn around. It's happens again with even more force. I know exactly what I'm about to turn around to and tears burn my eyes. Squeezing her hand back, I turn, coming face to face with my Calliope and when blue locks on brown, I stop breathing.

"Calliope?" I whisper as she stares into me. I've always been able to feel her looking at me and right now is no different. She nods her head in response. Then I'm out of my chair covering her face in kisses. "I love you so much...we'll have them take the tube out in a minute. Ok?" She winks then nods again. Not wanting to look away from her, I yell over to Mark. "Sloan, can you get the doctor in here, please?"

"Can do, Robbins." I hear him leave but I only have eyes for one person.

Minutes later Mark returns closely followed by Dr. Spencer and a nurse. Letting go of Callie's hand I move to the foot of the bed, so I'm out of the way but not once do we look away from one another. It doesn't take long to remove the tube. Once it's out I move back to her side, getting her some water to ease her sore throat, while Dr. Spencer does his exam and update her on what has been happening. After, he makes his exit, Callie smiles up at me. _Oh, how I've missed that smile_.

"I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All characters are property of

ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, so I hope you enjoy the journey. This is my first time posting something so only constructive comments please. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N** : Hi everyone who has been reading thus far. I really appreciate the positive response to this story. I was really nervous about doing this but I'm so glad I did.

Now to address some concerns I've noticed:

This fic is purely Calzona. They are **ENDGAME**. There will be **NO** break-ups, amputations, cheating or crazy exes. Any Calzona fics that come from me will always have them as endgame.

Last but not least all typos are my fault so please excuse that and I know nothing about being a doctor or a marine so I'm winging it on that front.

THANKS AGAIN! And in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Moving forward**

 **Callie POV**

I've been awake for four days now. It blows my mind when I think about everything that's happened. Two days ago, I was able to convince Arizona to go home and stay home for at least a day. She needs to take care of herself and I know JD has missed her. I've been filled in on everything that has been going on. It's great having my father and Addie here with me. I talked to mami and Aria yesterday for a little while, they're still trying to work out a way to get here but I told them not to worry too much about it. My breathing is better than that first day but definitely not great. I haven't seen Barbara or the Colonel yet but I know that they are in town until further notice. Teddy, Tim, Mark and a bunch of others have all been in and out of here. I really appreciate everyone's support.

Today is going to be a great day though. Arizona is bringing JD with her and I can't wait to hold him. As long as he and my love are ok, then I'll deal with any pain in the world to protect my family.

"Knock Knock." Arizona calls out from the door she currently has her head stuck through. _Weird woman sometimes but I love her_.

"Hey baby...get in here." Waving her into the room. "Where's...my little...man?"

"He's right here but he's a little nervous." She says and bits her bottom lip.

"Awww. probecito...open the door...baby so I can...see him." Doing as I asked she opens the door wide then steps to the side. Stood before me with the cutest Marine gear on, holding a dolphin, looking nervous is my little man. "Hey buddy. Can...you come here...for me? I've missed you...so much." Trying to coerce him over to me, I keep smiling at him. He doesn't say anything but he takes tentative steps toward me.

"Jamie, don't you want to tell Callie how much you missed her?" Arizona asks as she moves over to her usual chair and takes a seat. He still doesn't say anything but he nods his head up and down while slowly coming closer. He stops beside Arizona's chair, he eyes bouncing between us and the machines in the room.

"It's ok JD. Do you want...to come sit...with me? I really need...a super magic...JD hug." Looking at Arizona, who obviously doesn't like the idea of him sitting up here, I nod for her to sit him beside me on the right.

"Calliope, I -"

"Please, put him up...here baby." I say not letting her finish her objection. She looks like she wants to say something but eventually lifts him on to the bed. Once he's comfortable I hug him close and kiss his head then lean up to kiss Arizona. "Hey baby."

"Hey yourself, how have you been?"

"As good as...can be expected I guess...but I'm ok." Turning my attention back to JD. "What have you...been up to...buddy?" He sits for a minute playing with my fingers before meeting my eyes then carefully reaching up to touch my head. "You like it?"

"Yea. I want it too." Then he faces Arizona as I laugh or at least attempt to without hurting myself. "Momma can I?"

"Yea momma...can he?" I add while smiling at her and throwing a wink her way. _I actually think it would be pretty cute to have matching haircuts_.

"Maybe buddy. Let me think about it ok?"

"But momma, I need a birfday one." _He does have a point there_. I remove his hat to run my fingers through his somewhat shaggy hair. "Right Cawwie."

"Momma and I...will talk...about it." He pouts but nods anyway. There's a comfortable silence that falls between us before JD breaks it.

"Cawwie? You come home wif us?" Those eyes are going to be the death of me. He looks so hopeful and I hate I have to let him down.

"Not yet buddy."

"When you come home?" Glancing at Arizona, we share a knowing look.

"Well buddy..I was really...hurt. So I have to...stay here for...a while longer until...the doctor says...I can go."

"Oh." He sounds so dejected and I hate it.

"JD, you can ...visit me though. We'll hang out...watch sports...football is about to start."

"Pwomise?"

"Absolutely bud."

Arizona and JD spend most the day here with me, just talking, watching TV and enjoying being together. JD and I even fell asleep watching ESPN highlights. After having dinner together, Arizona decided to take the obviously tired little man home. I kiss both of them goodnight before watching them leave. Now that I'm alone I get to think about the fact that his birthday is right around the corner. And I'm stuck here.

* * *

So I've officially been in the hospital for a month, awake for three weeks and I am so ready to go. I've been as patient with this as I possibly can but I just can't anymore. Breathing is still a bit of a struggle at times, my arm is still immobilized and ribs are still broken but I'm doing a lot better than I was. Most of my original injuries have cleared up nicely, not too many scares. _Ugh, hospitals suck as a patient_. More importantly, JD's birthday is tomorrow at the house and I refuse to miss the first one we can spend together. So I have a plan which is why papi,Tim and Mark are here right now at 9 o'clock in the morning.

"Calliope are you sure about this?"

"Si papi, I've already requested my discharge. I'm alot better, I can walk around on my own and I can do physio on an out-patient basis when the time comes, plus I'm a doctor. I'm sure about this." My dad still looks worried but doesn't argue. Turning to my left, I address Tim and Mark. "Now first, Mark, I want this to be a surprise so once I'm officially discharged, can I spend the night at your place?"

"Sure Cal. No problem. Anything else?"

"Yes, two things actually. One, I need a haircut as soon as we leave here; and two, I already ordered his presents so we'll have to pick that up." He nods in agreement. "Tim, you have the most important job, I need for you to keep Arizona away from the hospital today. I talked to her a bit this morning and told her, I wanted her to spend some time away from here so she can take some personal time and put the final touches on tomorrow." He's looking at me like I've lost my mind. Not that I blame him, I know I'm asking alot.

"Cal, come on! You know she's never going to go for that. How am I supposed to keep her from her injured girlfriend?"

"Timmy you're a smart guy, I'm sure you'll think of something. Otherwise, she's going to come to this room and not see me here, then she's going to be VERY pissed. I would rather not deal with a pissed Arizona especially when I'm sure that I'll have to deal with a slightly angry Arizona anyway for leaving the hospital early."

"Jeez! Cal, that doesn't help me at all. It might have actually made it worse but I'll do what I can...Happy now?" He tries to glare at me but he just ends up smiling regardless.

"Yes. I am. Thank you." I smile back at him before turning to face my father again. "Papi, you're coming to celebrate with us tomorrow right? I'm sure Arizona and JD would like it and I'll get to introduce you to Arizona's parents?"

"I would love to, Calliope."

Once I wrap up all that with the three best men I know, I slowly move to the bathroom to change into the clothes I had my father bring for me but ended up having to ask Mark to help me out. Finishing up, I say goodbye to Tim, who has a mission to complete _. I wish him luck_. Papi, Mark and I settle into the room watching Sports Center while waiting on my discharge papers. It's noon when I'm finally released from this place, after saying goodbye to papi, I head off with Mark.

* * *

Last night at Mark's was fun. It was great spending some quality time with him. I only wish, Addie hadn't had to leave last week. She got along great with the Robbins clan. That workaholic had even taken a few cases when Seattle Grace had opened back up a little over two weeks ago. Mark had also gone back to work, however both Teddy and Arizona have decided to use some of their vacation days. They aren't ready to go back and I completely understand. Having my bestfriend here was amazing, but not nearly good enough given my situation, so she promised to come back soon. It was also, pretty funny to hear about her first interaction with my baby. _Jealous Arizona is HOT_.

Now freshly showered, dressed, fed, drugged and ready to go, I check the time. _8:45am_. Mark and I pack up to leave, him carrying JD's birthday gift. The drive is uncharacteristically hassle-free for a Friday. Pulling into the drive-way of the Altman-Robbins house, I become a little anxious. _I hope Arizona isn't too mad_. I take out my phone and send Tim a text to let him know we're outside. Walking to the door, we are met by Tim.

* * *

 **Arizona POV**

 _My baby is officially four-years-old_. Everything is set for his special day. First, family breakfast, which is currently being prepared, followed by a visit with Calliope then a military themed party. _He is such a Robbins_. I can't wait to take him to see Callie, yesterday I took him to get a haircut similar to hers. I would have taken him yesterday but she encouraged me not to, plus Tim seemed to be acting weird and trying to keep me busy or something. _Strange man sometimes but I love him_. Sitting in the kitchen with the whole family, while mom and Teddy make breakfast, I watch as Tim leaves the room after getting a text but I turn my attention back to the birthday boy. A little while later, Tim comes back in with Mark in tow, who is wearing jeans and a black USMC shirt. I guess he's technically sticking to the theme of the day, though the only other people dressed right now are my parents.

"Morning everyone." Mark says in greeting and getting the same from everyone in the room. "Happy birthday buddy, you're a grown man now."

"Thanks Mark." Jamie replies with a giggle before reaching up to hug Mark.

"You're welcome. You'll get your present later with the rest of them. Ok?" Jamie pouts but nods while moving back to the table. "Hey Robbins, I brought something for you but it's in the living-room." It's obvious that he wants me to go see what it is and the smirk on his face is making me curious. Getting up to go see what it could possibly be because knowing Mark, it really could be anything.

"Aaaaahhh!" Sitting on the couch, dressed in full fatigues, smiling up at me is my Calliope. She slowly stands up and meets me half way. "Baby, what you doing out of the hospital?" Reaching up to caress her cheek as she wraps the good arm around my waist, bringing me closer.

"I couldn't miss JD's birthday. It's the first one I'll ever have with him. Plus, I just really wanted to be with you." She explains leans down to press her luscious lips to mine, reminding me how much I've missed having her like this. Moaning into her mouth as our tongues meet, I bring both hands up around her neck, rubbing on the newly cut hair there. This kiss is slow and sensual, allowing us to really reconnect and express the love we share. I know I should be upset that she left the hospital early but it's such a Calliope thing to do. Pulling back, our eyes connect before our lips are connected once again in a short but no less sweet kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." We don't break away from our hold until someone clears their throat. Turning around to find dad stood in the doorway. "Hey dad."

"Hey baby girl, just wanted to make sure everything was ok and to tell you that breakfast was ready."

"Ok. We'll be right there. Please don't say anything, especially to Jamie?"

"Not a problem. Good to see you up and about Callie."

"Thank you sir." It has been interesting to watch my love interact with my parents over the last few weeks. They had already met prior to us dating, so that at least removed the usual anxiety of introducing your parents to the person you're seeing. There's always this underlying military thing between her and my dad. _I love that they know and love Calliope already_. Once again alone, I pull her into another kiss before leading her to the kitchen.

"Hey look who I found?" I say to no one in particular. Jamie is up out of his seat and hugging Callie's legs before anyone has a chance to react, closely followed by Dom and Bray. She does her best to return the hugs but her injuries are making it difficult.

"Cawwie you here!"

"I wouldn't miss your birthday, buddy...And I love the haircut! It looks good on you!" She says while rubbing his head as he smiles his biggest dimpled smile.

"Just wike you!" They already looked alike but now the resemblance is almost shocking. I love watching the two of them together and to know that he loves her like a mother makes it so much better. I haven't told her yet about him calling her mom, the hospital just didn't seem like the right place for that conversation. "Come on you guys, let's eat."

When everyone is seated at the big patio table with full plates, the others take the opportunity to welcome Callie home. Breakfast is full of conversation and laughter. Once the food has been eaten, dishes have been cleaned and put away, everyone still in pajamas head to the first available bathroom to get dressed for the day. People were told to come over at noon, so there's still an hour and half to spend time watching the movie of Jamie's choice.

* * *

With the small party now in full swing in the backyard, I'm walking around making sure everyone is doing ok, especially Callie. Several people from the hospital are here with there kids. Bailey and Ben brought Tuck while Meredith and Derek are here with Zola and Bailey. The guest that surprised me the most, though it probably shouldn't have, is Carlos. He has already shown an interest in Jamie and I, so it only makes sense that he's here and I am so grateful for that. _He and dad have seemed to really hit it off_.

Jamie has barely left Callie's side since this morning. After watching the two of them for a moment, I make my way into the kitchen to get the cake and ice cream ready.

"You look really happy." My mom says as she watches me move around the kitchen.

"Because I am happy, mom."

"I don't think I've every seen you or Jamie smile so much." Blushing due to her comment and knowing look, I continue what I'm doing without answering. "I've always liked Callie. Daniel and I used to worry that you wouldn't ever quite recovery from your last major relationship but I can see we don't have to anymore. She's already shown how much she loves you two." With teary eyes, I nod and swallow past the lump in my throat.

"I love her so much mom. I don't ever want to be without her." Mom just smiles at me, her own dimples out in full force.

"Good thing you won't ever have to." Comes Callie's voice from over my shoulder as her arm wraps around my middle. "I love you too." She whispers in my ear before kissing my cheek. "How you doing baby?"

"I'm great just getting ready to bring the cake and ice cream before everyone gets full off barbeque. Are you doing ok? Tired or anything?" I ask for probably the twentieth time today. I've been keeping a close eye on her, making sure she doesn't over do it. Looking in her eyes now, I can see some tiredness.

"Yeah. I'm doing ok. Sore and a little tired but nothing too bad."

"Just please take it easy Calliope, please?" Gently kissing the tip of my nose, then looking me in the eye.

"Yes, baby. I promise. I'll go lie down if it becomes too much but I'm ok."

"Ok. Let's go have cake."

With my mom's help, we get the cake and everything set up on the patio. Rounding everyone up, placing Jamie on Calliope's lap in front of his Marine themed cake, and lighting the number four candle, we sing happy birthday. Soon cake and ice cream is being enjoyed by all. Jamie is still planted on Callie's lap, as we move on to presents. Lots of toys, clothes and video games are presented to him before coming to a medium sized box. Placing it in front of Callie, then sitting beside them, she begins to open it.

"Buddy this one is from me. It's technically several gifts in here." She glances at me sheepishly.

"First, I want you to know how much I love you, ok?" He nods his head and waits for her to continue. I, on the other hand, am about to cry already. "So, with that being said, I had these made just for you." _Oh my god! She didn't_. She pulls out a small set of dog tags, one of them has the United States Marine Corps insignia on it but it's the other that makes my heart swell for this woman; it has his birthday, USMC and his name. But it doesn't simply read "James D. Robbins", the name currently stamped in the metal reads "James D. Robbins-Torres". _Oh God, I love this woman_. In here own way, she has officially claimed him as her own and I couldn't love her more than I do right now. "I hope this is ok?" She asks looking at me with hopeful brown eyes, nodding my response, she places it around his neck. "Now, you're truly my little soldier buddy. Next, I have for you a couple of authentic Miami Dolphins jerseys with your name on them." The kid sized jerseys, one white, one orange and the last one green, all have "Robbins-Torres" written above the number four. After laying the jerseys across Jamie's lap, she reaches into the box again, pulling out an envelope. _What could she possibly pull out of there now? I can already see I'm going to have to keep her from spoiling him. After all Christmas will be here in no time._ "Lastly, for you my kind sir, I have three tickets for me, you and momma to see the Miami Dolphins play the Seattle Seahawks in Miami, the first week of December." Jamie is practically hysterical in Callie's lap. Mom, Teddy and I are wiping stray tears from our cheeks, watching as Jamie excitedly hugs and kiss Callie before turning to me.

"MOMMA! LOOK! I A SOLDIER LIKE CAWWIE NOW AND I GOTS NEW DOLPINS!" He screams at me before turning and yelling the same thing to my parents, then again to Tim and Teddy.

Leaning into her personal space so I'm right next to Callie's ear. "I can't believe you. I love you so much for loving us the way you do."

"I'll alway love the two of you no matter what."

"So, I guess we're taking a trip to Miami?"

"That we are."

There rest of the party goes smoothly and Jamie can't stop showing off his dog tags. Mom, Teddy, Tim and I clean up the mess as guests slowly start to leave. When everyone is gone, Callie takes the boys into the living-room to watch some TV, as the rest of us finish cleaning and putting away leftovers. Once all the presents have been loaded into my car, I head to the living-room to round up my two loves, so I can take them home. The sight in front of my is priceless. Taking out my phone, I snap several pictures of Callie and the boys cuddled together asleep on the couch, each of them still in there fatigues. _I'm going to marry that woman_.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, so I hope you enjoy the journey. This is my first time posting something so only constructive comments please. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N** : Hi everyone who has been reading thus far. I really appreciate the positive response to this story. I was really nervous about doing this but I'm so glad I did.

Now to address some concerns I've noticed:

This fic is purely Calzona. They are **ENDGAME**. There will be **NO** break-ups, amputations, cheating or crazy exes. Any Calzona fics that come from me will always have them as endgame.

Last but not least all typos are my fault so please excuse that and I know nothing about being a doctor or a marine so I'm winging it on that front.

THANKS AGAIN! And in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Body Language**

 **Arizona POV**

It's been two weeks since Jamie's birthday and it has been a great two weeks of Callie being home with us. Not just in the United States but home in our bed every night. I still haven't gone back to work but lately I've been thinking I should. _I'll talk to Calliope about that_. Callie is doing so much better, her records were moved from Seattle Pres. over to Seattle Grace a couple of days ago, for her check-up with Bailey in a few hours at 11 o'clock this morning. It may be a little selfish but I'm hoping she gets the physical activity greenlight, because having the sexiest woman in Washington sleeping in your bed and not being able to have your way with her is just torture. Yes, we've done some things but it's rarely past second-base, otherwise all self-control will go out the window and I really don't want her to hurt herself. Physio on her shoulder also starts this week, that injury is going to take the longest to completely heal.

Looking to check the time, it's only 7:36am, before turning over to face my love. Gently caressing her head, I honestly can't get over how sexy this haircut is on her. As she turns onto her back, still very much asleep, the tent from her erection is clearly visible. _Oh my goodness_. The throb between my legs is almost instant. Propping up on my left arm, I lean in pulling her right ear lobe into my mouth, while sliding my hand down her exposed toned stomach, over delicious hips to the waistband of her briefs. Several small moans escape her mouth encouraging me to make my next move. Pulling my head back to look into her face, my hand wraps around her as much as it can due to her size. The strokes are long and slow initially but once her breathing picks up, so does my speed.

Callie's brows are drawn together, moans leaving her mouth but her eyes are still closed. Bringing my right leg to lie over hers as I continue stroking her length, I lean in to kiss her awake. It doesn't take long before her lips are moving in sync with my own, tongues meeting in a battle for dominance. Nothing but our moans and heavy breathing can be heard. A loud moan rips from my throat as she swiftly pushes my panties aside, entering me with a hard thrust.

"OH FUCK! Don't stop!" My hips grind down into her hand as the hand gripping her length ceases all movement.

"Not going to happen...Your so fucking wet baby." Her fingers are like magic. I can already feel the tightening in my stomach. Wanting us to release together, I start stroking her faster while occassionally stroking my thumb over the head. "Fuck. Arizona. Keep doing that...Mmmm...shit!"

Her hips begin to move off the mattress, thrusting into my hand as her hand pumps deeper into me hitting that sensitive spot that only she knows.

"Baby...b-baby, I'm gonna cum...fuck me Calliope." Riding her hand like a mechanical bull, I feel myself tighten around her finger causing me to tighten my hold on her throbbing erection.

"Me encanta estar dentro de ti Arizona." She whispers before connected our lips in a fire filled kiss, knowing exactly what her speaking Spanish does to me. With a final curl of her fingers; my muscles lock, my back arches, my toes curl and I'm cumming like I've never cum before. "Aye dios mio!" I can feel Callie go rigid with her own release as she slows her fingers then starts rubbing fast circles on my clit and just like that I'm falling again.

"SHIT! CALLIOPE!" Releasing her length then grabbing her hand away from my dripping center, I lay beside her trying to catch my breath and some control over my spasming body. Looking over at Callie, I find her staring at me with cum covered fingers in her mouth. _Fuck!_ That visual only causes another throb to my already sensitive center.

"Goodmorning, pretty lady." Still not being able to speak, I smile at her as I bring her in for a kiss, tasting myself on her tongue. "What's gotten into this morning?...other than me." She's so cocky sometimes. _Figuratively and literally_.

"Honestly, I don't know. I was watching you sleep and you were so hard, I just couldn't keep my hands to myself. Besides, I figured you would like the wake-up call."

"Oh, I loved it. But we should get cleaned up, JD will be up soon, then you two can help me with breakfast."

Thirty minutes, a sexy shower and several kisses later, we are both dressed. I am almost 100% sure, she's wearing a tight white racerback tank top, gray slim biker sweatpants and black leather boots, to tease me. Her clothes on that fit body plus that haircut makes her sex on legs and based on the wink she just gave me, she knows it. _I'm going to have to lock her in the house_. Moving around the kitchen fixing breakfast, we wait for Jamie to come out of his room.

"You ready for your appointment today?"

"I'm so ready. I know the shoulder won't be completely healed for another few months but I want this sling gone." Positioning herself behind me, pressing her front into my back, she whispers in my ear. "And I want the all clear, so I can feel your tight center throb and pulse around my dick." _Jesus!_ She gives one thrust against my ass before moving away to finish what she was doing. _I love when she talks like that_.

Breakfast is just as eventual as any other morning. Jamie and Callie joke, play and make a mess while I occasionally join in but mostly enjoy watching them. Once the house is cleaned and Jamie is dressed, the three of us head over to the hospital. Walking the halls of this place is almost surreal, there's a small part of me that doesn't feel safe here. Checking in at the nurse's station on the general surgery floor, we're directed to an exam room to wait for Bailey. Callie takes a seat on the table, as Jamie climbs into my lap with his gameboy in hand. I decide this is a good time to tell her what I've thinking.

"Babe, I think I'm ready to come back to work."

"Really? You sure?"

"Yea, I think so. You know how much I love my job and my tiny humans. How much longer should I allow what Gary Clarke did to keep me from helping patients? It's been almost two months, Calliope."

"I know babe. I know. I'll support whatever you want to do. I just want you to be completely sure, when you do start working again. But maybe, you should hold off until we come back from Miami or maybe even after Christmas."

"It might be better to wait...We can talk more about it later."

She nods in agreement as we fall into a comfortable silence, listening to the noises coming from Jamie's game. A few minutes later, Bailey enters followed by a blonde intern, I've never seen around the hospital before. _She must be new_.

"Morning ladies and gentleman. How are we doing today?" Bailey asks as she moves toward Callie.

"We're great Bailey, thanks. Now tell me I can take this stupid sling off and resume some normal physical activity." Callie quickly replies, winking at me.

"Torres, you will not rush me. Also, this is Dr. Harris, one of the new interns. She's on my service today." Turning to the intern, whose eyes are a little too focused on my Calliope, before continuing the introductions. "Dr. Harris, our patient her is Callie Torres."

"Hi nice to meet you. The gorgeous blonde over there is my girlfriend Dr. Arizona Robbins, she's the Chief of Peds here, and the equally handsome cutie in her lap is Jamie." Callie's smile reaches from ear to ear as she proudly introduces us to Dr. Harris. Standing up, I place an oblivious Jamie in the chair, then offer my hand in greeting.

"Hello nice to meet you, I'm sure we'll have you up in Peds eventually."

Shaking my hand in return she gives a friendly smile. "Nice to meet you both as well." _Hmmm, she's British_.

Bailey does most of the exam but every so often lets Dr. Harris take the lead. My beautiful yet very clueless girlfriend is sitting there in only her sports bra while Bailey looks over her midsection. Dr. Harris stands off to the side taking in everything Bailey is teaching her, yet her eyes are firmly locked on Callie's chest, which she doesn't notice because she's looking at me. _Oh absolutely not_.

"You ok over there baby?" Callie's voice brings me out of my thoughts. She has a curious look on her face as she looks over my face. _No, I'm about to slap that intern, you clearly don't see checking you out_.

"I'm good. How's it looking Bailey?"

"Everything looks good to me but we're going to head down for scans to get a clear view of the ribs and shoulder. Then I'll have someone from Ortho review and I'll give the final say so based on their suggestion." Nodding I watch Dr. Harris closely as Calliope slowly puts her shirt back on.

"We don't need Ortho, I am Ortho, so I can look at my own scans." Of course she wants to be her own doctor.

"No. YOU are the patient. WE are the doctors. So WE will review the scans. Got it?" Typical no non-sense answer from her. I'm not at all surprised yet Callie is pouting as she stands from the table. "Now, let's go down to radiology. Dr Harris can you order those scans please?" As the intern goes to do as she was asked, Callie places a kiss on my lips followed by one to Jamie's forehead before heading to the door.

"I'll meet you both in the cafeteria after, ok? If I take too long go ahead and have lunch without me."

"Ok. See you in a bit." Winking, she follows Bailey out of the room. _Maybe Teddy can tell me about this Dr. Harris_. Placing Jamie on my hip, I go in search of my sister-in-law.

* * *

 **Callie POV**

Something is bothering Arizona. There was a strange look on her face throughout most of my exam this earlier. The scan and everything took longer than I hoped it would but I can't wait to find Arizona to tell her the news. After checking the cafeteria, not finding my two loves, I find myself heading to her office. The door is partially open, quietly making my way in, I close and lock the door behind me then pull the blinds closed. She's peacefully sleeping on the couch with one arm over her face. _She's so damn adorable_.

It's only fair to return the wonder wake-up call, she gave me this morning now that I've been cleared. _I'm getting hard just thinking about it_. Kicking off my boots and socks, I take off my sweats, then move to straddle her waist while gently lifting the hem of her t-shirt. Bending down, I place open mouth kisses to the skin of her stomach, slowly moving up to her lace covered breasts. She's never been a heavy sleeper so I'm not at all surprised when I feel her hand on my head.

"Mmmm...baby? What are you doing?"

"I'm enjoying my girlfriend. Where's JD?" Unsnapping her front clasp bra, I suck her right nipple into my mouth. The hand on my head pulls me closer to her breast.

"That feels good...He-he went home w-with Teddy. Tim is having a...a...a boy's day and she thought Jamie would like it." Her breathing is erratic and it's turning me on.

"Good." Is the only I say as I crush my lips to hers, while my hands work the button and zipper of her jeans. Pulling back to stare into midnight blue eyes, I begin to slide both her jeans and panties down her legs. "This morning was great baby but I miss being completely surrounded by you, feeling your body against mine, smelling you, tasting you...being inside of you." Tossing her clothes to the side, I add my tank top, bra and boxers to the pile, then sitting her up to remove her remaining clothes. Once we're both bare, I lay her back down, position myself between her legs.

"I've missed this too Calliope."

Our hands and mouths are everywhere, feeling and tasting every bit of skin we can reach. Sucking on her pulse point, she thrusts her hips up to meet mine and the contact is heaven. Turning her head, she bites down on my good shoulder, while scratching down my back. She knows what she's doing, she knows that is one of my biggest turn-ons. Balancing on my right arm, I use my left hand to bring her right leg up around my hip, while lining myself up with her. Feeling my head at her entrance, an impatient hand grabs my ass, causing me to slam into her.

"Ohhhh! Yessss!" She moans out. I don't think either of us are going to last very long. Sitting up even to look over her face, I bring our hips together in a steady rythmn. Her mouth hangs open as whimpers and moans flow freely. Her eyes are dark, unfocused and half closed. "Cal, right there baby...just like that."

"Tell me what you want, Arizona." Thrusting deeper in to her, I can feel her wetness dripping down my own thighs. "Tell me what you need, baby." Brown locked on blue, hips meeting, racing to the finish.

"Oh! Don't stop! Don't stop!" Her nail bite into my ass forcing me deeper, as she brings her other leg up to lay on the back of the couch, opening herself wider. "I want and need you to make me fucking cum, Calliope."

"Oh shit...Yes ma'am." Kissing her with everything I've got, I grasp tighter to her thigh thrusting faster into her warmth, enjoying the feel of her walls clenching around me.

"FUCK! I'm gonna cum!" We're gripping at eachother trying to get as close as we can.

"C-cum for me Arizona...I want to see you cum for me...I want to feel you cum for me." Her body arches into me, mouth open in a silent scream, eyes clamped shut; her orgasm rips her in half, with my own following shortly after. "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" _Damn I've never cum this long_.

Once, our bodies relax, we lay there wrapped up in one another, trading gentle kisses. I move to pull out, but the hand still on my ass stops me. Catching her eyes, she smiles a super magic smile.

"Not yet. I just want to feel you." Laying back down, we caress and trade more kisses. We eventually separate and get ourselves presentable. While grabbing her purse Arizona laughs. "I'm going to have to get that couch cleaned asap." Laughing with her, I hug her to my side so she can wrap her arms around my waist, we head out the door only to run right into Bailey and Dr. Harris. Based on their facial expressions, I know they know what just happened in this office. I smile at Bailey's usual no bullshit face, as well as the matching blushes climbing both Dr. Harris' and Arizona's neck.

I'm definitely not embarrassed, why would I be, I love this woman. I love pleasing this woman, so yea, this is funny.

"Well, if you two are done, Dr. Robbins can I get a quick consult?" Arizona just nobs and continues to blush, barely looking Bailey in the eye. "I'm never coming into your office again, and go wash your hands." That causes a roar of laughter to fall out of my mouth. Arizona glares at me before walking off with Bailey and the intern, leaving me bent over laughing in the middle of the hallway.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, so I hope you enjoy the journey. This is my first time posting something so only constructive comments please. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N** : Hi everyone who has been reading thus far. I really appreciate the positive response to this story. I was really nervous about doing this but I'm so glad I did.

This fic is purely Calzona. They are **ENDGAME**. There will be **NO** break-ups, amputations, cheating or crazy exes. Any Calzona fics that come from me will always have them as endgame.

Last but not least all typos are my fault so please excuse that and I know nothing about being a doctor or a marine so I'm winging it on that front.

THANKS AGAIN! And in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Guess who's coming to dinner**

 **Callie POV**

"Ohhhh...Calllliieee!...Right there baby." Spreading her legs wider, I focus in on her clit, sucking the throbbing nerve into my mouth. Her arousal dripping down my chin. The hand in my hair gripping tighter. "I fucking love your mouth on me!" Momentarily, releasing her clit, moving lower I circle her entrance with my tongue before entering her. "FUCK!" Hips thrusting into my face, I push in as far as I can, bringing my right hand up to rub quick circles on her clit. "I'm gonna fucking cum...yessss."

I can feel her clenching around my tongue as her thighs tremble, trying to close around my head. Hearing her aroused foul mouth, has always turned me on. As I continue pleasure Arizona, I thrust my own hips into the mattress trying to create enough friction to relieve some pressure, that her moans are creating. Using both hands, I raise her legs straight above my head, the heels of her feet to the ceiling in a wide 'V' shape, opening her all the way. Circling my tongue over her walls, two hands begin to claw at my back and I know she's close, so taking her clit into my mouth I bite down and hum.

"OHHHHH MYYY FUCKING GODDDDD!...OHHHH-" She screams her release. But I'm not done with her just yet. Letting go of her legs, I move from between them as she turns her spasming form onto her stomach trying to catch her breath. _Perfect baby, perfect_. Sliding between parted thighs, I lay on top of her so I can whisper in her ear.

"I'm not done with you yet baby." Rubbing her sides and sucking her earlobe, I line myself up with her center but don't enter her yet. I can tell she's almost asleep but I'm not going to let her. _She can sleep on the plane in a couple hours_.

"Mmmmhmmm." Her hum is the only reply I get. Slightly leaning up on my right arm, I gently slide into her warmth as I slide my other hand between her and the mattress to caress her nub. "Ohhhhhhh...baby I...oh god." She whines and fists the sheets under hand. It isn't going to take long for me to cum.

"Damn it Arizona, you feel so fucking good." Thrusting faster as her walls clench and pulse around me, it's too much and I know I'm about to cum. "SHIT! I'm about to cum." Rubbing faster on her clit, she buries her head into the mattress moaning out a muffled scream as I bite down on her shoulder releasing everything that I have into her. Both of us lay here, panting, coming down from our erotic high. Slowly, pulling out we both moan. I make sure the alarm on my phone is set for an hour, then I lay beside her bringing the duvet up over us, pull her into a cuddle, and let her soft snores lull me to sleep.

* * *

 **Arizona POV**

 _Ugh! Make it stop_. Some alarm is going off somewhere in the room, but I'm so comfortable laying here on Callie with the early morning sun warming my back. Eyes still closed, I nestle into her neck, surrounding myself in her scent. From my position, I hear the soothing rumble of her hum, while reaching out to turn the annoying thing off. Once silence falls over the room, she slides her hands up and down my back and continues to hum softly. Minutes later, her sexy morning voice rumbles from her chest.

"Morning pretty lady...again." My face still in the crook of her neck, I lay gentle kisses to the underside of her jaw. "Don't start something we don't have time to finish...We have to leave for the airport by 10:30, so go shower and I'll get JD up then start breakfast." Placing one last open mouth kiss to her pulse point, I reluctantly head into our bathroom. It's not until I'm stepping into the shower, that I realize just how sore my muscles are. Sex with that woman is always mind blowing, but I'm almost embarrassed at how fast I had fallen asleep earlier. _Just thinking about it is turning me on_. I take a few minutes to let the water soothe me, before cleaning myself.

Stepping into the bedroom, the smell of breakfast causes my stomach to rumble to life. Pulling on a pair of black yoga pants and Callie's black UM hoodie then putting on my black knee-high boots, I head out to join my loves in the kitchen. Sitting beside Jamie at the table, leaning over, I blow a raspberry on his cheek.

"Momma! I eating!" Giggling while stuffing pancakes into his mouth.

"Sorry buddy."

Coming over to the table, two plates in hand, Callie sets one down in front of me while placing a quick kiss to my lips. _I have no idea how I got so lucky but I'm so happy I did_. Once everyone has eaten and the dishes have been cleaned, Callie goes to shower while I get Jamie dressed into the clothes Callie left out for him. Grabbing his luggage, we head into the living-room to wait for Calliope to finish dressing.

"Baby, come on, we have to go!"

"I know! I'm coming now, just grabbing the luggage. Plus, it's my father's plane, it's not like it can leave without us."

"I know that Calliope but you know I hate being late." Hearing the wheels of the luggage, I look up to the most adorable sight. Callie and Jamie are wearing the exact same thing; charcoal gray slim biker sweats with a black fitted V-neck Henley and black leather boots. Each of them proudly sporting their dog tags and matching haircuts. _I feel a little left out_. Standing from the couch, pouting, I wait for her to stop in front of me.

"You two are all cute twinning and leaving me out." She lightly laughs while leaning to kiss away my pout. Smiling up at her, I rest my hands on her shoulders. "You know at this point, he's probably more your kid than he is mine."

"I don't know about that because he's clearly a Robbins. But I've told you before that I love my little soldier and I'll always be there for him, so as far as I'm concerned that makes him a Torres too." _Just when I think I can't love her any more than I do, she says something like that_.

We kiss once more then check that we have everything we need for a week in Miami. The ride to the airport is smooth; the three of us talking about all the things we want to do on this trip. Pulling into the airport, Callie drives around to the private plane hangars, finding a space near the entrance. Grabbing our two suitcases and Jamie's smaller one as I place my purse on one shoulder and Jamie on my hip, she leads us through to the concierge.

Sitting on a private plane is very surreal for me right now but I guess these are the kinds of things that I'll have to get used to being in love with a Torres and all. Now we just sit back and enjoy the 5 and a half hour flight.

* * *

 **Callie POV**

Stepping off the plane, there's a driver waiting to take us to my parent's house. I lead the sleepy Robbins twins to the car, as the guys load our luggage into the trunk of the car. I'm so excited to show them where I come from. The drive from Miami Airport to the house is approximately 25-minutes and with the unusually light traffic, we're pulling up to the front gate in no time. Leaning out of the window, I enter the security code, then smirking over at a sleeping Arizona.

Stepping out of the car, I look around just taking everything in, I haven't been here in over a year. There are a few new plants but it's the same as usual, moving around the car opening Arizona's door, I lean in bringing our lips together in a soft kiss. As she starts to respond, I pull back.

"We're here babe. I'll grab JD and you go ahead, follow the man with the bags to our room." Moving out her way, she exits the car.

"Holy Shit! This place is gorgeous." She looks around for a bit then follows Joseph, our driver, into the house. Carefully, removing JD from his booster seat, I carry him into the house. I've been going to physio for two weeks now, so there's only slight pain carrying him up to his room. _I'll have to remember to ice my shoulder later_. When all the bags are unpacked and put away, I lay in my king sized bed beside my baby, to take a much needed nap.

* * *

We've been in my hometown for five days now. It's been great, showing them around the city and watching them excitedly take it all in. So far we've been to the beach a couple times, lounged by the pool in the backyard, driven up to Disney, been to the Miami Seaquarium and enjoyed restaurants of all kinds. Today is the Dolphins game and JD has been bursting with excitement all morning. He's already dressed in his green jersey which I paired with white cargo shorts and custom Dolphins high-top Converse. I'm basically wearing the same thing only my jersey is white and has "Torres" on the back with the number 26 below it.

Arizona doesn't know it yet but she will be wearing a similar outfit. Her women's jersey is orange, with "Robbins-Torres" on the back above the number 28. Her women's cargo shorts are much shorter than mine to show off her beautiful legs and low-top Converse to pull everything together. I hope she isn't upset about the name, having JD's like that is one thing but to have it on hers is something else altogether. We haven't really talked about it but I plan on marrying that brilliant woman.

"Come on babe! I have a present for you before we go!" I yell as I enter the bathroom carrying a bag as she's stepping out.

"Oooohhh presents! What is it?" She asks bouncing much like JD was earlier. Shaking my head and smiling I reply.

"How about you look and find out." Snatching the bag, she takes everything out placing each item on the counter until she gets to the jersey. As she stares at the name on the back, the more nervous I become. Bouncing from one foot to the other, I feel the need to explain. "Baby, if you don't like it, you don't have to wear it. I just thought you would enjoy wearing the same thing we're wearing. As far as the name, I figured it was the perfect way to show you I want a future with you, just like with JD, and I know we haven't talked about marriage specifically but I want that...with you. One day. But I understand, if-"

"Y-you want to marry me? One day?" Her trembling voice cuts into my rambling.

"Of course I do...but if you don't wa-"

"I want that too." She says cutting me off again.

"Really?" She just made my day. "Good...good. I'm glad we got that out of the way." I bring our mouths together in a passionate kiss. _She's going to be my wife one day_. "One day?" I ask smiling at her.

"Yea. One day." Nodding her head and flashing a dimpled smile.

"Momma! Come on!" A little voice breaks the moment. Giving one final kiss, I leave her to get dressed.

Soon enough we're in the car heading to Hard Rock Stadium. Walking through the stadium holding Arizona's hand and JD on my back, I lead the way through to, The 72 Club, one of the premium seating areas. Moving through the indoor club house area, we take a seat in our designated "Living Room Box" and get comfortable. Midway through the second quarter, we order food and drinks, while cheering the Dolphins on and taking pictures. When the game comes to a close, after the home team gets the win, I lead my little family out the way we came to our waiting car.

It's only a little after 5pm but JD is out cold before the car is even out of the stadium parking lot. With my arm stretched across the back of the seats, I bury my fingers in long blonde hair, massaging her scalp.

"Mmmm that's nice...today was really great, Calliope."

"I'm glad you had fun. But JD maybe out for a while, I don't think he slept much last night and he was going one-hundred miles per hour all day."

"I know. Though we'll have to wake him up for dinner and bath otherwise, he'll be wide awake at three in the morning or something." She giggles at her own word.

"Speaking of dinner, what would you like me to make?"

"I've been really wanting the Spanish Meatballs with Crispy Potatoes, that you make sometimes."

"Ok. I can do that." As we pull up the gate, I punch in the code, but as we move closer to the house there's another car in the circular driveway. "Who the hell is that?"

"Were you expecting anybody?" A confused frown playing on her face. Stopping behind the car, I prepare to get out to see who this is.

"Nope. Stay here." Walking around the front of our car, the mystery car is empty but there's luggage by the front door of the house. Moving in that direction, the front door opens and I'm genuinely surprised to who walks out but extremely happy nonetheless. "Mami?!"

"Aye dios mio! Mija! I've been so worried about you. You father said you were better now but I was coming to Seattle as soon as I had packed a new bag." She's hugging the life out of me but there's nothing like a mother's hug. _I'm glad my ribs have healed_. "I hate that you were hurt and I couldn't get to you." Releasing the hug, she cradles my face in her hands and I can see the tears in her eyes. "My baby." Mom kisses all over my face like she's done whenever I was sick or hurt.

"Maaaammmmiiii." I whine and step back breaking her hold on me but still smiling at her. "I understood mami. Plus, papi was there along with Arizona, all our family and friends. I'm ok. I promise...but there's someone very important I want you to meet...well two but the second is asleep." Turning back to the car, Arizona is already standing beside it with JD being a baby koala in her arms. Wrapping an arm around my baby's shoulders, I make the necessary introductions. "Mami, this is my girlfriend Arizona, this little koala is Jamie but you'll meet him properly later. Baby, this is my mother Lucia Torres."

"Nice to finally meet you Arizona. I've been telling this silly girl how much I've wanted to meet you two. Carlos really likes you and absolutely adores your son."

"It's really nice to meet you too Mrs. Torres."

"Call me Lucia, no need to be so formal, we're family. And I really wanted to thank you for taking such good care of my Calliope, when I couldn't." Noticing Arizona adjust her hold on JD for the third time, I reach over and take him from her.

"Thank you baby...Lucia, I'll take care of her for as long as she lets me."

"Perfect answer. Carlos said I'd like you. Let's go in the house and get comfortable. I need to call your sister mija, she's been so worried." Nodding my head and grabbing Arizona's hand, we follow mami into the house. After, Arizona and I put JD in bed, we meet my mother in the kitchen. As we talk, I begin working on dinner. As, my mother and I set the table, Arizona brings Jamie down from his nap. Just as I finish introducting mami and JD, Aria comes speeding through the house, pulling me into a bear hug. When she calms down and pulls herself together, I introduce my two loves to my big sister. Sitting at the dinner table the people I love the most, I find myself wishing my father wasn't away on business.

Once the kitchen's cleaned after dinner, we all relax in the living-room until everyone has yawned at least three times, before each going to bed. Aria decides to just spend the night instead of going home, since she'll be back here tomorrow anyway. After one last round of goodnights, we all head in our own directions. JD is out before the covers are even over him. After our shared shower, we decide to lock the door and forego clothes as we lay in bed. Arizona in her usual position, her face in my neck and half her body over mine.

"I have one gift that I didn't give you early."

"Really?" Rubbing up and down her back with my right hand, I use my left the pull the small white box from under my pillow.

"Yea...open it." She sits one her left arm as I hand her the box. Placing the box on my stomach, she removes the top, then picks up the cool metal.

"Oh. Calliope."

"I wanted to make us as complete as possible until I get you a ring...D-do you like it?" Giving me a watery smile, she nods.

"I love it. Thank you...Put it on me, please?" Taking the gift from her hand, I slide the cool metal into place. "I love you so much and I love this." She says grabbing at the dog tags sitting between her breasts. Leaning into my ear, while her right hand slides down my stomach, she says the one thing that will keep us up for the rest of the night. "Baby, let me show you how much, I love you." _Hell yea, show me Arizona._


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, so I hope you enjoy the journey. This is my first time posting something so only constructive comments please. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N** : Hi everyone who has been reading thus far. I really appreciate the positive response to this story. I was really nervous about doing this but I'm so glad I did.

This fic is purely Calzona. They are **ENDGAME**. There will be **NO** break-ups, amputations, cheating or crazy exes. Any Calzona fics that come from me will always have them as endgame.

Last but not least all typos are my fault so please excuse that and I know nothing about being a doctor or a marine so I'm winging it on that front.

THANKS AGAIN! And in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: Guess what**

 **Arizona POV**

I've been back at work now for a month. After returning home from Miami, Callie and I agreed that with the holidays coming up, it just made more sense to wait until after New Year's to come back. It's was amazing spending the holidays with Calliope for the first time, though there were a few heated discussions about the quantity of presents for Jamie. She tends to go a bit overboard but it all comes from a loving place so I can never stay too upset with her. Callie's parents, sister, brother-in-law and niece all came to Seattle, to spend the holidays with us and my family. Christmas day was spent at Tim's house and to say it was packed to capacity is a serious understatement. Even Mark and Addison were there.

But I wouldn't have it any other way, it was such a memorable holiday, probably the best in forever. It was utter ridiculous how many gifts were under Tim's tree. Callie, Lucia, Aria and mom prepared the biggest home-cooked meal I'd ever seen. All the couples decided to have a date night on New Year's Eve to bring in 2018. The babysitter that Teddy and I use made nice money that night watching all four kid at once. Callie and I had our date at Six Seven, bringing in the new year on the balcony over looking the ocean. _And my god, the sex that night was utterly mind-blowing_. It's not uncommon for us to have multiple orgasms but we set a personal record that night, I myself came seven times. With Valentine's Day, exactly 2-weeks away, I plan to break that record. However, with everyone including my parents going home, things are truly back to normal.

Right now, I'm in the doctor's office to see my primary care physician for my yearly physical. Jamie is spending the day with Callie and Mark.

"Arizona Robbins?"

"Right here." I put the magazine, I had been flipping through, back on the table then walk over to the nurse waiting in the door. Following her into the back, I'm led to an exam room, where she takes all my vitals as well as blood and urine.

"Go ahead and put the gown on and Dr. Williams will be in with you shortly."

"Thank you." I reply then do as I'm told. _It's cold in here_. Several minute pass before my doctor walks into the room, chart in hand.

"Hello Arizona how are you?" She asks while gloving up.

"Hi Dr. Williams, I'm doing great."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it. Now let's get this show on the road." The exam took all of 30-minutes, with the most interesting thing being the I gained ten pounds, which doesn't surprise me with the way Callie cooks and me not working until recently. The blood test results won't be in for a couple days, so I get dressed and make my way back to the hospital. Luckily, there's only four hours left in my shift, which I plan to use catching up on paperwork.

Stepping of the elevator onto the Peds floor, speaking to several nurses as I walk to my office, I see Callie leaning against the door talking to intern Harris. _UGH! I officially can't stand intern Sadie Harris_. She's practically a stalker, whether Calliope is here for physio or to visit me, Sadie eventually pops up. Callie thinks I'm exaggerating but my love is absolutely clueless. The thing is, I trust Calliope completely, I'm not blind because I know for a fact whenever we're in the same room her attention is always on me. Sadie on the other hand...I keep a brick with her name on it.

Any second now, Callie is going to smile then turn in my direction. It's like she can feel me around her. _And I love it_. Like clock-work, there's the smile and...there are the eyes.

"Hey baby, how was your appointment?" She asks as she pushes off the wall to pull me into a kiss, effectively dismissing intern Harris, who moves towards the elevators.

"I'm all good. Just a little weight gain that I'm blaming on your cooking. And the results of the blood tests will be back in about a week." She just laughs and holds me closer for several seconds before allowing me to open the office door. Sitting behind my desk, I start to organize my files.

"I'm glad your healthy...just the way I like you." She says as she lays on the couch. "And JD wanted to see Dom, so he's home with Dom and Teddy."

" Ok no problem. Are you feeling ok?" I ask walking over to the couch to sit beside her and play with her hair.

"Mmmm...yea, I'm ok baby. Just tired and a little sore, had a physio session right before I came up to wait for you."

"Ok. Then get some rest while I do some paperwork then we'll head home after my shift." She doesn't say anything but she does hum and give a slight nod so I know she heard me. Leaning down, I lay a chaste kiss on her lips before locking my door and returning to my desk.

* * *

Looking up at the clock on the wall, I see that my shift has been over for about 35-minutes. Packing everything up, I go over to my bigger sleeping baby to wake her up, so we can go home. Setting my purse down on the table, I sit on the edge of the couch, using my right hand to rub her crotch over her jeans while my other hand gently caresses her cheek.

"Caalllioooppeee." I say in a quiet sing song voice. Her body is definitely responding to my touch, her penis is straining in her jeans and her breathing has picked up. "Baby, it's time to go home." I continue my ministrations as her eyes flutter open. "Come on babe. Let's go." Getting up from the couch I grab my purse and head to the door.

"Arizooonnnnaaaa! That's not fair. I can't walk around the hospital like this." She whines in protest, while standing and pointing to the obvious bulge in her pants.

"Baby, I promise to make it up to you as soon as we get home." Growling she walks over to the door and stands behind me.

"Stay in front of me." We move into the hall, I lock the door, then we head to the elevators. Once we're on the main floor heading out of the building, a doctor turning the corner looking down at charts crashes into Callie, who instinctively braces the doctor from falling. _You have got to be shitting me!_ Standing before me front to front with Callie is Sadie fucking Harris. Callie's face goes beet red before she releases Sadie and all but runs out of the hospital.

She's sitting on one of the benches, legs bouncing up and down. Walking over I stop in front of her not understanding what's wrong.

"Babe, why are you so freaked?" She looks at me like I've completely lost my mind.

"Seriously Arizona?!" Standing up, she pulls me into a hold similar to the one she was just in with Sadie, then looks me in the eye with a raised eyebrow. "Notice anything?" I moan as our hips come together then my eyes go wide in realization. _Oh no!_ Callie is still hard as a rock and if I feel it then Sadie had to have as well. Like I needed a big new reason for her to lust after my girlfriend. _Good job Arizona, you only have yourself to blame_.

"I am so sorry baby. I never intended for you to be put in a position like this."

"It's fine. It's over. But what do I do now? Do I pretend nothing happened? Or do I talk to her about it." I honestly don't know what's the right thing to do here.

"Calliope, I don't really know but I'm pretty sure neither one of us is comfortable with her knowing such a personal detail about you...maybe if we don't make a big deal out of it then hopefully she won't either. For all she knows, you were wearing a strap-on. So if anything, she probably thinks we have a strange addiction to sex." I say trying to look at the positive side. _She wouldn't be completed wrong_.

"Ok. I like that. Good idea. Now let's go home you owe me big." At home she makes me pay deliciously big until we both nearly pass out from exhaustion.

* * *

It's been a week since the "incident" with Sadie and she hasn't even so much as hinted to anything, which I'm grateful for. Callie has been avoiding her like the plague and that doesn't bother me one bit. I am at a lose these day because I have no idea what to get Callie for Valentine's Day and I know she going to get me something amazing.

Lounging in the living-room while Jamie takes his nap, I wait for Callie to come back with lunch. The sound of my phone ringing snaps me out of my thoughts. Grabbing the device off the table, I quickly answer.

"Good afternoon, Arizona, it's Dr. Williams."

"Hi how are you?"

"I'm great! I have the results of your blood work here in front of me. Everything came back clean, your levels are great and I know you were a little concerned about the weight gain but considering the situation weight gain is to be expected."

"And what situation is that? I have a girlfriend that likes to cook. No biggie." There's an awkward silence before she speaks again.

"Ummm, well…Arizona...you're pregnant."

"Excuse me? Come again?" _What?!_ I mean I know that we don't use condoms 100% of the time and I'm pretty on top of my birth control aside from the rare slip up. _What is Callie going to think? Hell what do I think?_

"You're pregnant Arizona and judging by your levels you have been for a while now. I suggest making an appointment with your OB/GYN. Congratulations."

"Yea. Thanks. Bye." Hanging up with Dr. Williams, I let that new information settle in. Soon the apartment, is alive, as Callie, Jamie and I enjoy Chinese food and a movie. Watching the two of them, it dawns on me just how happy I am to be having a baby with this woman. It wasn't planned at all but we both want more kids and I can't wait to tell her. _I just figured out what her Valentine's gift will be_.

* * *

It's been two days since finding out I was pregnant and I haven't told Calliope yet because it's going to be a part of her gift, so I just have to keep quiet for five more days. But I have talked to my OB/GYN, which is why I'm currently laid out across her exam table.

"This is going to be a little cold at first." Dr. Stevens warns just before squirting the gel onto my stomach. Then moving it around with the transducer as she tries to get a clear picture. _Now I'm wishing I had Callie with me. What if something's wrong?_ "There we go...there's your baby." Then she flips a switch and a fast swooshing fills the room.

"Oh my god." It's real now.

"Nice strong heartbeat. Give me a sec to get some measurements." As she gets her measurements, I stare at our baby in complete awe. "Based on these and your blood test results, you're eleven weeks almost twelve. I'd say your due date would be late August. Congratulations. I'll print out some picture for you and you'll be able get the heartbeat CD from the nurse at the front-desk when you make your next appointment." Wiping the gel off my stomach, then sitting up to get dressed.

"Thank you so much."

"It's my pleasure Arizona. I'll see you for your 18-week scan. Again, congrats." Handing me the black and white print out then leaving the exam room. I stare at the picture for a few moments before getting dressed and heading back to work.

* * *

This Valentine's Day has been amazing so far. This morning I woke to breakfast in bed that consisted of sausage, bacon, eggs, home-fries, french-toast, orange juice and coffee. _I'm so glad for the lack of morning sickness_. Several dozens of red, pink and white roses were all over the living-room. After trading matching heart necklaces, we spent hours cherishing eachother. By the end of the day, that record will definitely be broken. We decided against going out wanting it to just be us, so once we had showered for the second time today, we worked together making dinner while stealing kisses whenever possible. Sitting at the dinner table now, I'm ready to tell her the news.

"Baby, come dance with me." Taking her hand, I pull her up with me, then moving over to the middle of the room, remote to the stereo in hand while snuggling into her embrace.

"You gonna turn the music on, Ari?" I don't say anything as we slowly sway, then pressing play the beautiful swooshing comes through the speakers, causing tears of joy. "Ummmm...Arizona?" Still not saying a word, I grab the small picture frame, I hid behind the television. Turning around my watery blues connect with hopeful brown. "Arizona?" This time my name is barely a whisper. Smiling at my Calliope I hand her the frame. "Is this...are you saying...Arizona? Are we having a baby?" Nodding my head, she sits the frame on the table before pulling me into her and bringing our lips together in a sinfully passionate kiss. "I love you...I love you so much...I love you..." She chants between kisses then she surprises me by dropping to her knees, caressing my stomach. "Hiiiii...hi sweet baby." Then she presses her lip to our baby in the sweetest, gentlest kiss. _I can't wait to have everything with her_.

Soon Callie's hands start to caress my thighs and hips under my skirt then moves between my legs rubbing my panty covered center causing me to moan and grip onto her shoulders. Pulling my skirt and panties down my legs, I remove my shirt and bra, standing bare before her. Leaning forward she places several more kisses to my abdomen. Pausing temporarily, Callie stands up removing all of her clothes then leading me to our bed.

"Lie down for me baby." Her voice deep with arousal. Doing as she instructed, I watch as she takes me all in before trailing kisses up my body, starting at my feet. Her journey is slow and deliberate,

"Mmmm...Callie get up here."

"Have patience baby." Dragging her tongue from my knee to my center nearly pushes me over the edge. The kisses to my folds are sensual and slow before parting them to lick around my entrance then up to my clit. Taking my bud into her mouth, her tongue swipes over the nerve while suck it between her lips, lighting my nerves on fire.

"Jesus fucking Christ...just like that baby!" Threading my hands into her hair, I hold her there as she brings me closer and closer to climax. My walls start to clench as my thighs tremble. "I'm about to cum...FUCK...I'm gonna cum!"

Pulling her mouth away, she kisses my stomach again then brings our lips together letting me taste myself as I growl in frustration. "Have patience baby." She repeats once more before bringing our mouths back together. We trade moans, then she spreads me wider before entering me slowly.

"Ohhhh yesss...yesss" I feel her everywhere and it's almost overwhelming. Her strokes are long and slow but deep, hitting exactly where I need here to. My walls pulsing around her, pulling her deeper.

"Mmmm FUCK! I Love you Arizona...Look at me baby." Her thrusts have sped up just a little but still reaching into my depths. Locking eyes with her, my mouth falls open as my body goes stiff. "Cum with me baby...together." Bringing my hips up to meet hers as she push in deep hitting that spot once more, we both fall into a crippling release. "SHIT! FUCK!" Mouths open with eyes still locked, we speak at the same time.

"I love you."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, so I hope you enjoy the journey. This is my first time posting something so only constructive comments please. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N** : Hi everyone who has been reading thus far. I really appreciate the positive response to this story. I was really nervous about doing this but I'm so glad I did.

This fic is purely Calzona. They are **ENDGAME**. There will be **NO** break-ups, amputations, cheating or crazy exes. Any Calzona fics that come from me will always have them as endgame.

Last but not least all typos are my fault so please excuse that and I know nothing about being a doctor or a marine so I'm winging it on that front.

THANKS AGAIN! And in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: Wouldn't you like to know**

 **Callie POV**

It's been a week since my baby told me we're having a baby. _I'm so fucking happy and excited_. I can't believe she's carrying our baby right now. I've always wanted a family of my own but I never thought I'd actually get it. _I have two kids!_ That blows my mind every time I think about it. It seems like in this week alone her boobs have gotten huge. The sex has been phenomenal, I can't keep my hands off of her and she jumps me every time she sees me. I can only imagine all the office and on-call room sex that's going to happen once I start at the hospital next week.

Since the night she told me about our little nugget, I spend at least 30-minutes talking or reading to him or her. Like right now, it's 8 o'clock in the morning on this beautiful Wednesday morning, my legs are hanging off the end of the bed whispering to my nugget as Arizona sleeps. With my head and hand lightly resting on her abdomen.

"You know nugget, the Dolphins had a decent record this past season. Momma, JD and went to a game a couple of months again, I guess you technically went to but I'll you again so you can actually see the game…Basketball season is in full swing right now, the Heat are doing a good job but it's just not the same without Wade." Gently, caressing the skin in front of me I continue. "I can't wait to get back to work on my cartilage research, I'll make sure to keep you updated on that, ok?...Nugget, I miss being a doctor, you wouldn't believe the cool cases I've had. This one time, there was a guy that got his hand smashed in garbage truck and I build him a new one. Then there was this other time this girl was living in a tree, some mean people knocked her out of it and she broke about fifty bones. For me, it was amazing, her not so much." Taking a moment, I just look at the smooth skin under my hand before pressing a gentle kiss just below Arizona's navel. "This place is going to be too small now that you're coming. I'll have to talk to momma about looking for houses. There are going to be so many people excited to meet you but nobody is more excited than me and momma. Your momma is the best woman I've ever met, I'm so glad she'll be your mother and you're going to absolutely love your big brother. Aside from your cousins Dominic and Brayden, your brother is the best kid I know…Your abuelos, tias y tios are likely going to spoil you rotten. I think I've bored you for long enough today. The a game on tonight so I'll fill you in tomorrow, ok?...Te amo nugget."

Bringing my rambled speech to an end I pause to take in Arizona's naked body. The last two nights, she hasn't been able to sleep with clothes on and so neither do I. _I think it's time for her to wake up_. Pulling the cover from her body, her delicious center on display before me. Maneuvering between her already parted legs, I bring my mouth to her mound, pressing soft open mouthed kisses. Using both thumbs, I spread her open for better access. Leaning in, I circle her entrance before licking her full length then sucking her clit into my mouth. Feeling fingers in my hair, I bite down on her, just hard enough to heighten her arousal.

"Ooooh baby, do that again." Biting down again, her hips shoot off the bed. "Ssshhhhiiiiittttt." Reaching under her legs, I move them over my shoulders then sliding my left hand up pinching a nipple between my fingers. "Oh god, yes." I'm painfully hard but this is about her right now. Needing to feel her around me, I push two fingers into her warmth all the while flicking my tongue over that sensitive area of her clit. _I love when she's wet like this_. The grip on my head gets tight so I know she's about to cum, so I thrust as deep as I can, curling my fingers to massage the spot that causes her to curse every time I hit it. "FUCK. FUCK. FUCK….C-calliope, I need you up here baby."

Removing her legs from my shoulders, I move up so we're face to face and she immediately pulls me into a deep kiss that makes us both moan. Before, I even know what happen, she removes the hand between her legs and flips us over.

"Whoa! Careful there babe." Smiling down at me, with one hand she pushes me deep into her. "Fuck. You're so fucking tight." Dropping my head back onto the bed, grabbing her hips as I thrust up to meet her downward motion. Sitting up, I suck her nipple into my mouth.

"I'm about to cum…don't stop!" Our thrusts become wild and animalistic as we get closer to release. Sliding my left hand around to her ass, I slide my middle finger into her as I thrust harder while my right hand pinches her throbbing clit. Her body locks, she throws her head back, and lets her orgasm burn through her. "OH MY FUCKING GOD…YES! YES! YES!" Her walls locking me deep inside her and her nails dragging down my back pulls me into an orgasm of my own. _I'm pretty sure those are going to scar_.

"FFFFFF-FUCK!"

Dropping her head to my shoulders, she's still moaning as I slowly pull out of her, then laying her down before I go wash my hands. Coming back to bed, I lay on my back pulling her to lay on top of me.

"Goodmorning Calliope." Her voice soft and dreamy.

"Goodmorning…I guess it's a good thing that JD spent the night with Mark last night." Chuckling then kissing her head.

"Definitely. I'm hungry but I don't think I can get up."

"You don't have to get up, just tell me what you want." Hugging her close to me. _She can never get close enough_.

"Hmmm. I don't know what I want. Maybe an omelet with sausage, cheese, peppers and onions, home-fries, and pancakes?" _Jesus Christ, my babies are really hungry_.

"Ok. I got you babe. Just lay back and relax while I make breakfast." Tilting her head towards me, I cover her lips in a slow kiss, that quickly heats up before I pull myself away. "I love you but if you don't stop trying to have your way with me, I won't be able to feed you and our nugget." Standing up from the bed, I pull a pair of boxers and a sports bra from the draw to put on, then head to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Moving around the kitchen, I decide to call Addie while I chop potatoes into squares. I want to tell her about the baby.

"Hey babe, I'm about to call to check-in with Addie, do you care if I tell her about the nugget? Are you ready for people to know?" Yelling across the apartment so she hears me in the other room.

"There's only a few more days left in my 12th week then I'll be in the second trimester, so I'm ok with telling people but let's stick to just family, Mark and Addison for now." She yells back to me.

Great! I'm excited, I just hope she's not in surgery or something. Hitting speed dial two, I put my phone on speaker, then move back to the potatoes.

"Hey Callie Torres!" Laughing at her use of my full name.

"Hey Addison Forbes Montgomery!"

"How are you Cal? You called at the perfect time, I'm off today. Physio still going well?" Placing the seasoned potatoes and sausage in the oven, I start on the pancakes.

"I'm good. Physio is still good, not as hard as before. I'll be so glad when it's done, I have like two more months though. What's going on with you? Still dating that guy, Sean?"

"Just the usual, babies to take care of, and a practice to run. Yea, Sean and I are still dating, he's pretty great Cal. I'm hoping you'll get to meet him soon." Flipping and moving pancakes to the plate.

"I'd like that…Addie are you sitting down?" Biting my lip to keep from blurting it out.

"Ummm…yes. I am. Cal, what the hell's going on?"

"Adds, Arizona's pregnant." Smiling at the screaming from the phone.

"Seriously?! Oh my god! That's so great! How far along is she?" I can hear the smile which only causes me to do the same. Putting the last pancake on a plate, I take the home-fries and sausage out of the oven.

"She's in the 12th week. I found out on Valentine's Day actually, it was so cute Addie. We were here at home, after dinner she asked me to dance and as I'm standing there waiting for the music to start, this fast swooshing noise comes through the speakers. Then she hands me the framed sonogram. I was utterly speechless."

"Awwww...that's one hell of a first Valentine's Day. How is she ever going to top that?" Laughing, I realize she kind of has a point. "I'm so happy for you guys. Congratulations! I'll definitely try to come up there soon, maybe your birthday next month. Have you told your parents or Aria yet?"

"I don't it's possible to find a better present than this. Thanks so much Addie. Nope not yet, you were my first call." Putting the final touches on breakfast, I move everything to a serving tray. "I just finished making Arizona some breakfast, so I'll talk to you later."

"Ok. No problem. Tell her I said hi and congratulations. Later, Cal."

"Bye Addie." Double checking that I have everything, I slowly move back into the room to find Arizona, face down in the middle of the bed, completely knocked out. Setting the tray on the dresser, crawling up the foot of the bed to hover over her, I drop open mouth kisses across her shoulders and neck while grinding into her ass. "Baby, it's time for you to eat." I whisper as she pushes her ass harder into my crotch. "Come on. Get up." Thrusting into her one last time, I go grab the tray, placing it next to her on the bed.

"You're such as tease. How am I supposed to focus on eating with you looking like that," She points to the bulge in my boxers as she adjusts herself against the headboard then letting the sheet drop from her upper body. "Just leveling the playing field." Smirking, she begins to eat. _Well two can play that game_. Smirking back, I stand from the bed and drop my boxers.

"Touché."

Breakfast is full of touching, teasing and innuendoes. Once all the dishes are cleaned and put away, we decide to shower together. Standing behind her under the hot water, I hug her to me, both of my hands coming to rest over her stomach.

"Baby, there's something I want to talk to you about." Her hands softly caressing the hair at the back of my neck.

"What about?" I lay an open mouth kiss to her neck before continuing.

"I think we should start looking at moving into a new place. A house to be more specific. This place was just fine before but now with the nugget, we need more space. I know you like being so close to the hospital but -" Turning in my arms bringing us face to face, she puts a finger to my lips, stopping me mind sentence. _I should lick her finger_.

"You're right. We need a bigger place, there's absolutely no room for a baby here. We'll need at least four bedrooms." Nodding in agreement.

"At least four maybe even five, three bathrooms, full basement, beautiful kitchen, open floor plan, a pool and two-car garage. Also, we need room for my piano."

"Piano? Why do you have a piano? Where do you have a piano?" Laughing at her confused look, I squeeze a good amount of body wash onto her wash cloth, before slowly cleaning her body.

"Yes babe, a piano. It's in Miami with all of my instruments and I have one because it was my grandfather's. He taught me to play when I was about JD's age, when he died it was given to me." I lean in to kiss her while rubbing a soapy towel through her folds. "It's also the piano I'm going to use to teacher our kids to play. So we need room for it."

"How have we been together almost a year and I didn't know about your musical talents?" Holding the towel in my left hand, I slide my right between her legs, massaging her clit.

"I don't really know; it just never came up. Though you already knew I was good with my hands." She only stares at me, biting her bottom lip, her hips rocking slowly against my hand before I remove my hand to continue cleaning her body earning a disappointed whine.

For the next several minutes, we continue talking, teasing and getting clean. By the time we're dressed, it's already noon. During our shower, we decided we'd tell our families today about our news. JD spent the night with Mark last night because they we spending today together, so we'll talk to him about his new sibling separately. After lounging around the apartment for a few hours, Arizona is hungry again, so we go to one of our favorite pizza places near the Altman-Robbins house. As we eat I text Tim to see if or when they'll be home.

" **Oye! When are you and Teds off work today?" – Cal**

It's only minutes when I get a reply.

" **I'm on my way home now and Teddy is already home. Why?" – T**

" **Arizona and I are nearby and wanted to stop by. It's been a while." – Cal**

" **Cool. See you in a few." – T**

Placing my phone back in my pocket, I finish enjoying time with my babies. Once we're full and the check has been paid, we head to our next destination. The ride consists of nothing but talk of houses and our nugget. Parking behind Tim's truck, I move around to Arizona's door to help her out. _She's so damn beautiful. She has that pregnancy glow everyone talks about_. Coming into the house, T &T are cuddled on the couch in the living-room. Taking a seat on the adjacent loveseat, I pull Arizona into my lap and she wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"What's been going on T&T?" _I haven't called them that in such a long time_.

"Nothing much really, just the usual, my wife and kids being mean to me." He smirks as we laugh when Teddy hits him across the chest.

"Oh shut up. Nobody is mean to you."

"See? You both saw and heard that right? I'm just happy there are finally witnesses to the abuse." We continue laughing but all I can think about is how much I want this kind of happy marriage with Arizona. "What's new with you guys?"

"Well Timothy I'm glad you asked that question. Baby?" Nodding for Arizona to be the one to tell her brother our news. Taking the hint, she answers his question, wearing the deepest dimples to ever grace her cheeks.

"Well big brother, it would seem that I'm pregnant." Their faces are priceless. Teddy smiles then pulls Arizona off my lap and into a hug. After Arizona's words register in Tim's brain, he's up and practically tackling me off the couch.

"This is awesome! Congratulations! I always knew you two would be prefect together." He yells before getting up to hug Arizona. When things are calm again and she's back in my lap, we continue talking and laughing until it's time for Tim to go pick the boys up from school.

* * *

Sitting on our couch tablet in hand, I wait for Aria to answer the skype call. On the way home, Arizona got an all hands on deck page, so after dropping her off I decided to video chat with my big sister. When the video call is answered, there are two beautiful brunettes staring back at me with big "Torres" smiles.

"Tia Callie! I miss you."

"I miss you too mija! How are you? You doing good in school?"

"I'm ok tia but mami wants me to do ballet." Both of them rolls their eyes at the other. Regina has my sister's attitude. "I want to play basketball but other than that I'm great. Daddy and I went horseback riding last weekend because I got a good report card. When are you, Jamie and Zona coming back? I've been practicing my violin and I want you to see."

"Well Reggie, I don't really know when we'll be back in Miami. Keep getting good grades and practicing that violin. I'm so proud of you. Maybe, we can start having our own video chats so you can show me what you've been practicing. Also, I'll see what I can do about talking your mom into letting you play basketball. She used to play basketball in high school." Reggie's face breaks out into a smile while Aria glares at me for telling on her. "Hey Reggie, I need to talk to your mom for bit." After saying goodbye, she goes to do the homework Aria told her to finish.

"What's up Booger?" She only uses that nickname when I've annoyed her or something, and I'm sure she's not happy I spilled the basketball beans.

"Nothing much. I start work at Seattle Grace next week; I'm almost done with physio; and Arizona's pregnant." A "Torres" smile of my own on my face.

"Really?! I'm going to be a tia! I can't wait to spoil them and tell you secrets. I'm so happy for you Booger, how far along is she?"

"12 weeks."

We talk for the next hour or so before promising to talk soon and making her promise not to tell anyone in the family until I had talked to mami and papi. Putting the tablet down, I notice that it's a little after 7 o'clock, so I begin working on dinner. Just as I'm taking the food out of the stove, Mark and JD come rushing through the door. After eating with those two, JD and I do our usual nightly routine; bath followed by sports highlights in bed. When he's asleep, I strip down, then get into bed to wait for Arizona.

Laying here, I think over everything that happened today. _Today was awesome! Arizona is rubbing off on me_. With that thought, the mind-blowing orgasm she had earlier, pops into my head and I can immediately feel my body react. Letting this morning play in my mind, sliding my hand down my stomach, I wrap it around my arousal. Slowly, working myself up, I close my eyes picturing Arizona sliding me into her warmth then bringing our hips together in a steady rhythm as my strokes take on the same pace.

"Fuck…Arizona…yes." It's as if I can taste her in this moment and that turns me on even more. "Mmmm…Arizona." I'm lost in the memory until a husky voice breaks me out of it.

"You're so fucking sexy Calliope." Standing at the foot of the bed, is a very naked Arizona with one hand between her legs and the other teasing at her nipples. _That is fucking hot_. Needing to touch her, I move toward her until I'm standing staring into midnight blues, her hand still working on her clit. "Mmmm…yessss." That moan set off an animalistic reaction, connecting in a deep passionate kiss, I pull her up by the back of her thighs. "Callie!"

Ignoring her surprised scream, I guide myself into her, forcing a moan from both our mouths. We were already so close, so this first orgasm will come quickly. Thrusting hard and deep, hitting just the right spot every time, I can feel her trembling.

"I want you to cum for me, Arizona." I breath into her ear as she bites down on my neck before throwing her head back filling the room with moans. _She's so close_. "That's it baby, just like that." Feeling her center grip tighter and the approach of my release, I grip her thighs tighter as I bring her into a deep thrust.

"SHIT! YESSSSS!...I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!" She jerks and shakes as I continue to bring our hips together in powerful thrusts. Her moans get higher on every inward stroke. "CALLIOPE! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Pushing into her as far as I can, I smash my lips to hers in a sloppy uncoordinated kiss as I stand filling her with everything I have. Feeling like my legs might give out, I move us to the bed, laying with her on top of me still deep inside her. She doesn't like for me to pull out right away, she like to feel me. "Mmmm…now I want that every time I come home." Leaning up, she sucks my bottom lip into her mouth, running her tongue over it. Releasing it with a pop, she smiles up at me with tired eyes. "I love you and I'm so happy to be having your baby."

Clearing the emotion out of my thought, I smile back. _I wouldn't want children with anyone else_. "I love you too, so much."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, so I hope you enjoy the journey. This is my first time posting something so only constructive comments please. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N** : Hi everyone who has been reading thus far. I really appreciate the positive response to this story. I was really nervous about doing this but I'm so glad I did.

This fic is purely Calzona. They are **ENDGAME**. There will be **NO** break-ups, amputations, cheating or crazy exes. Any Calzona fics that come from me will always have them as endgame.

Last but not least all typos are my fault so please excuse that and I know nothing about being a doctor or a marine so I'm winging it on that front.

THANKS AGAIN! And in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: Just asking**

 **Callie POV**

I've been back to work for about a month now. I still have another month of physio for my shoulder but until it's completed and signed off, I'm not allowed to operate. So I've been doing consults and focusing on my cartilage research. Chief Webber even gave me my own lab.

I couldn't be happier in my life right now, Arizona is 16-weeks pregnant with our nugget and if it's even possible, the most gorgeous she's ever been. There's the slightest baby bump, that seemed to come out over-night. Our parents have already started to send stuff for the baby. JD is already the best big brother, painting and drawing the baby pictures. I'm just relieved that he's so excited about having a sibling. We want to keep him as involved as possible. In the last month, we've looked at several houses but none of them have been the one. I hope we find it soon, I don't want Arizona to deal with the stress of moving late into her pregnancy and I want the nursery finished in time for the delivery. And her hormones, oh my god, her hormones; she has paged me to her office, to my lab or 'our' on-call room on almost a daily basis.

Our one-year anniversary is in two weeks, followed by my birthday three days later, and I've come to the conclusion that the only thing I want for my birthday is to ask her to marry me. I had original thought about proposing on New Year's or even Valentine's Day but her agreeing to marry me would be the best present she could give me, next to my kids, so what day is better than our anniversary. So, I've enlisted Mark's assistance, to come up with a plan. We're currently in my lab trying to do just that.

"Torro, I'm telling you she won't care how you ask." Rolling my eyes.

"I know that over the top gestures aren't her thing but this is the story we get to tell our grandkids, I want it to be special and memorable." I reply while working through some equations. "So I was thinking that since she and I will be spending the day of out anniversary together getting massages, then getting our hair and nails done. We could go to the pier before sunset and I could ask her there. Then meet up with everyone at Joe's to celebrate. What do you think?"

"Think it's great. Simple yet romantic." He agrees with a hard slap on the back.

"Ow! Jesus!" Glaring up at him.

"Stop abusing my girlfriend Marcus!" Arizona demands from the doorway. Smiling over at her, she smiles back before coming in and placing the bags of food on a nearby table. "Hey babe, I brought lunch because I know how lost you get in your cartilage. And the realtor called about more listings for us to see this weekend." Grabbing the back of my chair, pulling it back, she straddles my lap. "Hi I haven't seen you all day."

"I know, you were gone really early and I've been in here all day." Sliding my hands over her thighs. "Thanks for the food, have you been eating ok today?" Placing a hand on her bump.

"After the initial emergency this morning, it's been light enough for me to eat throughout the morning." Nodding, I kiss her lips, then hug her to me. "I've missed you too."

"Let's eat baby. Bye Mark and stop being a creep." Still holding her in my lap, I slide us over to the table with the food as I watch him smirk at us. _He never changes_.

"Fine! Be mean to me. I have boobs to work on anyway." Turning he leaves us alone in the lab.

Getting up from my lap, Arizona moves to lock the door before turning to face me.

"I'm hungry."

"Ok. Come over her so we can eat." Coming back to the table, she pulls me up from the chair before sitting in it herself and pushing me back against the table. _What is she doing?_

"You're not hearing me Calliope." Sliding both hands up my thighs, then grabbing a handful of me. "I said I'm hungry but I didn't say for food." _Oh!_ Working the string to my scrubs then letting them drop to the floor, she caresses me through my boxers. Arizona doesn't do this often but when she does it's always amazing. Working me up, to full attention, she pulls my boxers down my legs. Taking in the sight before her, she bites her lip then looks up at me. "You're beautiful and I'm about to make you scream my name but first I want to see you touch yourself." Moaning at the pure lust in her eyes, I take my length into my hand and do as she requested. From the way, she crosses and uncrosses her legs I know she's enjoying the show.

"Mmmm…fuck." Stroking faster, I set a steady pace. Arizona watches for several minutes removing her own scrub pants and panties before grabbing my hips, leaning forward and wrapping those beautiful lips around the head of my erection. "Oh. Fuck." Removing my hand, sliding it into soft blonde hair, closing my eyes enjoying her tongue moving against. Moving her hands to my ass, her mouth takes more of me in. Humming as her head bobs up and down my shaft, the vibrations are causing my stomach muscles to tighten. "Ohhh my god." Looking down at her, midnight blue aroused eyes stare back at me, turning me on more. She brings oen hand up stroking my length as the other firmly caress my balls. Picking up speed, she swipes her tongue over the tip causing my hips to thrust deeper into her. "A-arizona…mmmm…I'm gonna cum baby." Leaning back, she continues stroking, smirking at me then stands from the chair only to push me into it and straddling me again. Too turned on to wait, grabbing my throbbing erection, I push into her hard as possible.

"Ohhhhh." She's so fucking wet and her thighs are already shaking. Lifting her by her hips, I thrust into her as fast and as deep as I ever have. "SHIT!"

"I love how fucking wet you are for me." Her arms wrap around my neck, trying to hold on as I continue thrusting through her orgasm. Bringing our lips together between moans.

"FUCK! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUM-" Her scream comes to a sudden stop as all the breath leaves her body. I continue thrusting and bringing her hips down to meet mine in a powerful clap. Sliding down in the chair changing the angle, I know I'm hitting her sweet spot with every thrust. Gripping and clawing at my scrub top, I'm not sure she's breathing as her mouth hangs open, nothing but random sounds escaping. I'm about to cum but wanting her to cum again, I thrust with all the energy I've got. Blue locked on brown her eyes go wide, nails dig painfully into my skin, I just continue. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I'm sure the floor can hear her. Shaking uncontrollably, her walls grip like a vice as she squirts in my lap causing me to unload into her. _That's definitely a first and so fucking hot_. "YYYYYYYYEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!"

"OH SHIT! OH SHIT! ARIZONA! DAMN IT FUCK!"

For several minutes, we just shit there breathless, sweaty and cum covered, trading passionate kisses while clinging to one another. Absorbed in eachother, both our food and my research, goes forgotten.

* * *

 **Arizona POV**

That has never happened before. My body has never been that out of control. What happened in the lab two weeks ago is still on my mind because it was somewhat embarrassing, yet it was such a turn on for both of us. Calliope and I have talked about it a few times and every single time there's an instant tent in her boxers for me to take care of. _And boy, do I take care of it_.

Today is our anniversary. _It doesn't even seem like it's been a year_. The plan is to spend the day together, so Jamie is spending today and tomorrow with his cousins but first up is my 18-week scan. I can't wait to find out what we're having. She's convinced it's a boy but I'm not so sure, my gut is telling me that it's a girl. We've been waiting for Dr. Stevens for about 15-minutes and Calliope won't stay seated.

"Baby, you're making me nervous. Can you please just come here?"

"Sorry." She says apologetically, coming to stand between my legs hanging off the side of the table, I wrap my arms around her waist. "I'm just anxious to see the nugget and finding out the sex." Playing with the hair across my shoulder. Tilting my head to her, she smiles then plants a chaste kiss to my lips. "Are you feeling ok? Your energy hasn't been that great the last few days." She's making this experience so amazing. _It's so unlike the first time I was pregnant_.

"I'm feeling good today. Excited and looking forward to enjoying the rest of our anniversary."

Resting my head on her chest, my arms still are her, I listen to her heartbeat. I've always found it so soothing, it's why I like to rest my head here. It's just our mixed breathing and the air-conditioner filling the room until the doctor comes through the door.

"Hey, how's everyone today? Feeling ok, Arizona?"

"Hello, Dr. Stevens, I'm feeling great. This is my girlfriend Callie and just warning you now, she's pretty restless to know what we're having."

"Well, I would be surprised if she wasn't. It's nice to meet you Callie. I'll try not to keep you waiting much longer."

"Nice to meet you, too." Callie replies with a light blush covering her cheeks. Then moves to stand beside me, so she's out of the way.

"First, let me apologize for the wait, it's a little hectic here today." She glances down at my chart before continuing. "Second, your blood pressure is slightly higher than where I'd like it. Is there anything going on?"

"Not really. We are looking for a new house and today is our anniversary so I'm pretty excited about that."

"Hmmm. Ok. It sounds like it's just nerves but let's keep an eye on it. Check it occasionally. Now is there anything else? Any pains? Dizziness? Nausea?"

"No. None of that. I'm really tired some days more than other but I remember it being that way the last time I was pregnant, too."

"Good. Let's get the exam out of the way so you can get a look at your baby." It's weird having another woman between my legs with Callie standing right here. Based on her frown, she doesn't like that fact either. Trying to get her to focus on me, getting her attention, I pucker my lips and silently request a kiss. The frown immediately gone, she leans down to cover my lips with hers. The exam lasts less than 10-minutes. "Everything is looking good. Now on to the fun part."

Lifting my shirt, I wait for the cold gel to be pressed to my stomach. With her attention back on the baby and not the stranger in my vagina, Callie begins to bounce from one to another, so I squeeze her hand. Gliding the transducer through the gel, then pressing buttons, we wait for Dr. Stevens to speak.

"And there is your baby."

"Oh my god." Callie's voice is low and husky, and I don't need to look at her to know she has tears in her eyes. Then the sound is turned on an we're both in tears.

"Ready to find out the sex." Both of us nodding and unable to speak, she tries to get a clear view. "Ready?"

"Definitely." Replying for both of us.

"It's a girl." She announces with a smile. The only sound in the room is our daughter's heartbeat. _I have a daughter_. Staring into Callie's teary eyes, I smile wider than humanly possible and getting a mega-watt smile back. She's obviously speechless, maybe even overwhelmed, she's gripping tight to my hand and running her free hand through her hair. "I'll give you guys a minute." Handing me a napkin to wipe off the gel, she quietly exits the room.

"Babe…we have a daughter." That's sounds so surreal leaving my mouth. She only nods then pulls me into a tight embrace, burying her face in my neck as quiet sobs shake her body. _Aw, my bigger baby_. Holding her tight, I run my fingers over short brunette hair. "It's ok, Calliope. I've got you, just try to calm down for me." I feel her nod and it still takes her a moment to stop crying but we're still locked in our embrace.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."

"It's ok. You just got a bit overwhelmed. Plus, you have been working yourself up since this morning. I thought the wakeup call would've calmed you down." I finish with a laugh and I can feel her do the same.

"We have a daughter."

"We have a daughter." Feeling her smile into my neck causes me to smile as well. _We have a daughter_.

* * *

After the water works had stopped, we left the doctor's office with another appointment scheduled for two weeks from today. Our first stop of the day was the salon, followed by lunch at one of our favorite Mediterranean restaurants. Sitting here stuffing my face with hummus, I get an idea.

"Calliope?"

"Mhm. Yea baby." Smiling at me.

"I think we should call our parents."

"I talked to my dad yesterday, he said they would be traveling most of today. So, we can try them tomorrow but we should definitely call the Colonel and Barbara." Nodding, we finish our lunch and once we're in the car, I make the call.

"Arizona, honey, how are you?"

"I'm great mom. You're on speaker with me and Calliope."

"Callie, how are you dear?"

"I'm the happiest I've ever been, Barbara." She replies looking me in the eyes.

"That's what I like to hear. Happy anniversary! How is my new grandbaby?"

"That's actually why we called mom. We have news. Is dad around?" There's movement then we can hear mom yelling through the house for dad to come to the phone. Shaking my head all I can do is laugh.

"Hey baby girl, your mom said you and Callie had some news? Hello Callie and happy anniversary."

"Hello sir. Thank you so much Colonel."

"Mom, Dad, we called because we had an appointment today…You're going to have a granddaughter." It's so quiet, I have to make sure the call is still connected. Then the sounds of crying come through and I know it's my mom. "Mom, are you ok?"

"I'm just so happy. You and your brother have filled the family with boys and now a beautiful baby girl is about to join us. I'm so proud of you girls." Tears clearly still flowing as she spoke.

"Dad? Say something." A clearing of a throat is heard before a gravelly, emotion filled voice comes through.

"Congratulations girls. I'm just a little surprised, I think I expected the baby to be a boy but this is such a pleasant surprise."

"Thank you." Callie and I say at the same time.

Talking for a few more minutes before ending the call. We continue on with our celebration. We spend hours at the spa getting massages, manicures, pedicures and facials. Feeling completely rejuvenated, we head home to change for the rest of the night. Wanting to be comfortable, but sexy I opt for an over-sized black sweater, black jeans and Callie's favorite black knee-high heels. Walking out of the bathroom, one towel wrapping her waist and another draped around her neck falling just right to cover her breasts, Calliope stands in front of the closet trying to find something to wear. _How is it possible to be so sexy in only a towel?_

"If I wasn't looking forward to the rest of the night so much, I'd take you right here, right now." Looking her over from head to toe, my eyes lingering on the noticeable outline of her penis.

"Later baby." Being a tease, looking at me she drops both towels, before smirking while pulling on a fresh pair of briefs then a bra. In an effort to NOT accost my girlfriend I wait out on the couch. Not even ten minutes later, she exits the room causing a throb between my legs. _Oh god, how am I supposed to survive this night_. Calliope is stood in front of me smirking, wearing a gray button-up with the sleeves cuffed to her elbows, a black slimfit 4-button vest, dark slimfit distressed jeans and black mid-calf boots. "Like what you see, Arizona?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." _Lord help me_. She doesn't always dress like this but when she does, it's usually followed by earth-shattering orgasms.

"Come on. It's almost sunset and I want to watch it from the Elliott Bay Pier."

* * *

Standing here on this pier with Calliope watching the sunset on the most perfect day, I know that what I'm about to do is right. _So right. I guess here goes nothing_. Turning in her arms to face her.

"Calliope?"

"Yea." Placing a kiss to my nose, making me smile.

"I never thought I would ever be this happy with anyone. Being with you makes me so happy that every relationship I've ever been in failed because it was always going to be you. This past year has been a rollercoaster of events that I wouldn't have wanted to experience with anyone else." Resting my hands on her cheeks, looking into expressive brown eyes, I continue. "There were two times this year, when I could have lost you and I wouldn't be carrying our baby girl. I love you so much for living for me…for us. I love you so much for loving our son the way you do." The tears that she had been holding break free.

"Our son? Really?"

"Yes. Really. I never said anything before because I thought he would say it to you on his own by now but the first time we had lunch with your dad while you were sedated, Jamie called you his mom. And goodness Calliope, he said it in Spanish like he had been saying it all his life. Your dad and I just couldn't believe it. Then you made it official on his birthday by not only being there physically but using those dog tags to show everyone how committed to him you are. I know you already see him as your kid…So yes Calliope, our son."

Nodding her head as more tears escape, she presses her lips to mine in a soft sensual kiss, filled with our love. Reaching into my coat pocket then pulling out of the kiss and her embrace causing a confused look to cross her features.

"So. My beautiful Calliope…" Kneeling before her, ring in hand, I ask the most important question of my life. "…will you marry me?"

* * *

 **Callie POV**

As she started to kneel, I knew what was coming and even though she kind of stole my thunder, I couldn't be happier but I am glad I changed my original plan, so I'm definitely still proposing. _The mother of my children wants to dance down the aisle with me_. Smiling like a fiend, I answer her.

"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you." Pulling her up, I kiss her like it's the last time. Sliding the ring onto my finger, I get a good look at it and it's gorgeous. She wipes away my tears, then brings our lips back together. "I love you so much, Arizona Robbins. Come on I have a surprise for you and you need to get out of this cold air."

It's a 20-minute drive to Joe's from the pier. The closer we get to the bar the more nervous I get. It's 8 o'clock and the bar is already packed with hospital employees. Moving into the bar, I immediately spot Mark and lead Arizona over to him. But getting closer I see that Tim, Teddy, Karev, Lexie, April, Jackson, Owen, Cristina, Meredith, Derek, Bailey, Ben and Amelia are all here just as I'd hoped. Getting my baby situated at the table, I go get us some water. Leaning against the bar, I feel someone stand close to me, turning to my left to see a gorgeous redhead.

"What the hell are you doing here Montgomery?" Laughing and hugging her.

"Mark called, told me about what you have planned tonight and I couldn't miss it."

It's a miracle no one has noticed the engagement ring on my finger. I spend 20-minutes talking and laughing with everyone, one arm around Arizona, before I give Mark the signal so he can distract Arizona while I slip away. Moving over to the corner I had Joe put the baby grand in, I sit on the bench as Joe kills the juke box then speak into the mic. _God I hate public speaking_. I have a direct line of sight to Arizona, just how I planned it.

"Good evening everybody. That gorgeously stunning blonde right there is the love of my life." Pointing Arizona out with a smile watching her blush from all the sudden attention. "You see she giving me the family, I've only ever dreamed of, so this is for her." Still staring at Arizona's shocked face, I thoughtlessly caress the keys like I never stopped playing. It doesn't take long for the song to become familiar to people in the room.

 _It's a beautiful night_ _  
_ _We're looking for something dumb to do_ _  
_ _Hey baby_ _  
_ _I think I wanna marry you._

 _Is it the look in your eyes_ _  
_ _Or is it this dancing juice?_ _  
_ _Who cares, baby_ _  
_ _I think I wanna marry you._

This is the first time I've ever sang for her and the look on her face shows that she is thoroughly surprised. Winking at her, I continue.

 _Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go_ _  
_ _No one will know_ _  
_ _Oh come on girl_ _  
_ _Who cares if we're trashed_ _  
_ _Got a pocket full of cash we can blow_ _  
_ _Shots of patron_ _  
_ _And it's on girl_

 _Don't say no, no, no, no-no_ _  
_ _Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah_ _  
_ _And we'll go, go, go, go-go_ _  
_ _If you're ready, like I'm ready_

The musician I hired joins me on the bench, seamlessly taking over the piano, while I grab the mic and move towards my baby. Pulling her up from her seat, I lead her over by the piano. Her arms around my neck, I sway us to the music.

 _Cause it's a beautiful night_ _  
_ _We're looking for something dumb to do_ _  
_ _Hey baby_ _  
_ _I think I wanna marry you._

Stepping back from her and dropping down on one knee much like she did less than an hour ago, I pull the ring from my pocket, holding it up between two fingers. I sing on. _  
_

 _Is it the look in your eyes_ _  
_ _Or is it this dancing juice?_ _  
_ _Who cares baby_ _  
_ _I think I wanna marry you._

 _I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like_ _  
_ _So what you wanna do?_ _  
_ _Let's just run girl_ _  
_ _If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool_ _  
_ _No, I won't blame you_ _  
_ _It was fun girl_

 _Don't say no, no, no, no-no_ _  
_ _Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah_ _  
_ _And we'll go, go, go, go-go_ _  
_ _If you're ready, like I'm ready_

"Arizona Robbins, will you marry me?" _Being engaged already didn't make this any less nerve wrecking_. The music comes to an end as we await her answer. Dimples are out in full force as her head bobs up and down.

"Yes, Calliope. Yes, I'll marry you. I can't wait to be your wife." Sliding the ring on her finger, I stand and start a kiss far too passionate for a bar but I don't care. There are cheers, clapping, toasting and congratulations coming from all directions. We don't stay much longer, the need to make love to my fiancée is so intense, I need her now. Making plans to meet up Tim, Teddy, Addison and Mark tomorrow, we head home. My hands are all over her the entire way to the apartment. As soon as we're in the door clothes are flying across the living-room. "Mmmm. Make love to me Calliope." And for the rest of the night, that is exactly what I do. _This is the best birthday gift I've ever gotten_.

* * *

Song: Marry You by Bruno Mars


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, so I hope you enjoy the journey. This is my first time posting something so only constructive comments please. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N** : Hi everyone who has been reading thus far. I really appreciate the positive response to this story. I was really nervous about doing this but I'm so glad I did.

This fic is purely Calzona. They are **ENDGAME**. There will be **NO** break-ups, amputations, cheating or crazy exes. Any Calzona fics that come from me will always have them as endgame.

Last but not least all typos are my fault so please excuse that and I know nothing about being a doctor or a marine so I'm winging it on that front.

THANKS AGAIN! And in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: One thing or another**

 **Callie POV**

Arizona and I have been engaged for three weeks now. Making the woman I love my fiancée and finding out the sex of our baby then the small party with the people closest to me made my birthday, the best I'd ever had. Last week, Arizona had her 20-week scan and I handled it a lot better than the first time. I couldn't help it though, finding out we were having a girl was just unbelievable in the best way. Now, at 21-weeks, our baby girl is so much more visible and she continues to get more beautiful. I'm officially done with physio, so I've had a few surgeries when I'm not working on my research.

Arizona and Addison flew to Vancouver yesterday to speak at a three-day Pediatrics & Neonatal Conference. I'm that Addie came to Seattle to fly with her, I was tempted to go with her because the thought of her flying alone on the family plane was very unsettling. So, knowing that she's in good hands, I won't have to worry too much on the fishing trip this weekend. In a little under an hour Tim, Mark, Dom, Bray, JD and I will be taking the three-hour drive to Lake Crescent. We've rented the most beautiful house just off the lake; it's four-bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms, and a dock for the inclusive mid-sized fishing boat. _This weekend is going to be great_.

"Mark? JD? Are you guys ready to go? Tim will be here soon, so we can all get on the road at the same time." Those two are laid out on the couch half-sleep, so I don't get an answer. We just had a light breakfast but since it's 6 o'clock in the morning, I can understand why they want to sleep. Finishing the last of the dishes, I move around the apartment checking everything since no one will be here the next three-days. Soon enough Mark, JD and I are in Arizona's Land Rover following Tim's truck down the US-101. After four-hours, a few bathroom breaks, and a snack stop, we pull into the driveway of our temporary home. It doesn't take long to get everyone setup in their rooms. JD will be sharing a room with me, Mark and Tim each have their own, leaving the boys to share the last room. Because the day started so early, we all decide to take a nap, then getting groceries for the time we're here.

"Cal, that chicken parmesan really hit the spot."

"Yea Torro. The next time you make that I'm coming over."

"I'm glad you liked it because one of you will be cooking the next two meals." Smirking at them while we work to clean the kitchen. "And cereal doesn't count as cooking Marcus." Glaring with a raised brow.

"Yea, yea, yea."

The rest of the day is spent lounging while watching movies, playing games and talking about the plans for the weekend. I'm currently in bed with a sleeping JD, thinking about my babies in Vancouver. Smiling as a familiar ringtone plays, I reach over swiping at the green button.

"Hey baby, I was just thinking about you. How was the first day? Is Addison making sure that you eat properly?"

"Calliope relax. The first day was fine, the usual ice breakers, lunches and crap. And yes, Addison is taking care of me just fine. She has all but given me an exam." Laughing at the idea of Addie forcing her into an exam, I feel myself relax. "I miss you and my baby boy so much. I don't like not having you in bed with me." I don't need to see her to know that she's pouting.

"I miss you too. Addie being so attentive makes me feel better. Baby, I don't like sleeping without you either which is why my little soldier is in here with me. What time does everything start tomorrow?"

"There's a breakfast from seven-thirty to nine, so my day starts at seven." Pulling the phone away to check the time, I see that it's 10:27 and she should really be asleep.

"Baby, it's late and you need your rest. Call me tomorrow when you get a break and tell Addie I said hi."

"Ok I will. Talk to you tomorrow, Calliope. We love you. Goodnight."

"I love you both too. Always. Get some sleep. Goodnight."

 _I hate when we're a part_. Relaxing back on to my back, I listen to my son's breaths, imaging the beautiful girl joining our little family in about four months. Smiling to myself, I let quiet soft breaths lull me to sleep.

* * *

"Momma Cawwie, I gots one!" I smile at his enthusiasm as well as my new name. He's been calling me that since we told him we were getting married. The first time he said it was as we dropped him off at the hospital daycare. I was a teary mess.

"Good job buddy!" I help him reel in his catch to add to others already in the cooler.

"Tia Callie! Look!" Turning to the left, both boys are smiling and pointing at their catches.

"Awesome! You three are doing better than the two old men here." Both men grunt and grumble. _So sensitive_. Smiling I go back to spending time with my three favorite tiny humans. _Ugh. That damn Arizona Robbins_. It's a beautiful Saturday morning, but it's still cold out especially here on the water. After about five-hours of fishing, talking and snacking, we go back to the house to clean and prepare the fish. Walking through the kitchen door at the back of the house, Tim and I pause as the boys call out for us.

"Can we play out here?" Brayden asks as the smaller boys give us puppy dog eyes. Looking at Tim, we come to a silent agreement before he answers.

"Sure for a little while but stay close to the house. Ok?" They nod their heads but before they can run off I stop them.

"JD and Dom, Bray is in charge so listen to him. And don't any of you get too close to the water."

"Ok." Replying at the same time then moving to sit on the chair in the yard.

Getting all the gear put away, Tim and Mark head into town on a store run while I get started on the fish. The window over the sink allows me to watch the boys run and play, so every few minutes I check on them while I work around the kitchen. With the fish cleaned and seasoned in the fridge, head to the bathroom to pee before I start on the wild rice and string beans. As soon as I step into the kitchen, there's a heart-stopping scream.

"TIA CALLIE! HELP!"

Sprinting out the door, searching the yard for them and looking for possible danger, it's not until I spot them at the end of the dock that I race toward them. "WHERE'S JD?!" I yell as my bare feet pound the dock, noticing my son isn't standing there.

"He fell over!" _SHIT!_ Bray's voice is frantic and that's scaring me more. JD hasn't had swim lessons yet. I started teaching him in Miami but not nearly enough, plus this water is near freezing.

"Go to the house. NOW!"

Diving into the lake, doing my best to focus on finding my kid and not the shockingly cold water. Breaking the surface of the water, my eyes searching for him as I inhale deeply before diving deeper this time. As the seconds tick by the more frantic my mind becomes. _Arizona would never forgive me_. If feels like I've been in this water for hours, my body seems to working against me at this point. Just as I'm about to resurface for the third time, I spot his blue, red and yellow superman jacket several feet away. Using all the energy I have to give, I close the distance and hug him to me as we rise to the surface. We came up about 40 yards from the dock but I'm working on pure adrenaline as I quickly guide us to safety. _Please be ok. Please baby boy be ok_.

"Cal! What happened?!" Reaching the end of the dock, I push JD up toward Mark then swiftly pulling myself up.

"He fell into the fucking lake." Mark is already doing CPR to clear his airway, his little body is blue and his heartbeat is slow but at least he has one. I take over blowing breath into his lungs while Mark continues compressions. Just as I'm about to get completely hysterical, his little body coughs up the swallowed water. _Thank god_. The tears that I had been fighting come burst free.

"The ambulance is here!" Tim yells from the house. Hearing the sirens getting closer, cradling JD in my arms, I meet them at the front of the house. Placing him on the stretcher, I go over everything with the paramedics before hoping in the back with them. "We'll meet you there!" Nodding at Tim, the doors slam shut leaving four scared people standing in the yard as we speed out of the driveway. _Arizona is going to hate me_.

* * *

"Lady, they've been back there for 30-minutes now. Can someone please tell what's going on with my fucking kid?" Screaming at people at the ER desk isn't going to help anything, I know that but I can't help it. That's my kid in there. I don't want to fill out anymore paperwork or any other administrative bullshit.

"Torro, I know your scared but you need to relax and maybe get checked out. You were in the water for a while too."

"I'm fine, Mark." _How am I supposed to relax when my kid is in the ER and I still have to call my pregnant fiancée? Hmm? How?_

"Mark is right, Cal. You need to relax." Ignoring both of them, the worst case scenarios replay in my head. Another 10-minutes pass as I pace the waiting room.

"You came in with James Robbins, right?" A male voice behind me, cuts through my dark thoughts.

"Yea. How is he? Is he ok? Can I see him?" I rattle off my questions but not giving him time to answer any. Tim and Mark are on either side of me waiting to hear what this guy has to say.

"My name is Dr. O'Malley, I'm the Pediatrician on this case. Are you James' mother?"

"Yes. Well technically no but I'm engaged to his mother. Either way he's my kid, he calls my mom." By the look on his face, I can see where this is going and I don't like it.

"Ma'am I can only share his medical information with family or a guardian." Glaring at the mousy little doctor, stepping closer so I'm in his personal space.

"Look here. That is my kid in there being treated for what I'm sure is mild hypothermia and I need to know how he's doing then someone is going to take me to see him."

"I'm sorry but no. I can't do that. Only family." _Only family_. I'd rather get shot again than hear that in reference to JD.

"Hey! I'm his uncle, his mother is my sister. Can you tell us what's going on?" I can hear what the mousy doctor is saying but I'm in a haze, so his words take longer to register but the two things that I hear loud and clear are that he'll be fine and only Tim can see him. Anger, fear and anxiety come together and I've never been so tired in my life. _My kid almost died and they won't let me see him_.

"Cal, I know this sucks but he's going to be ok. I'll go see him, let him know you're here and that you love him." Nodding my head, I let Mark guide me to a chair beside Bray and Dom.

"I have to call Arizona. Can I use your phone?" My voice sounds defeated even to me. Nodding, he hands me his phone then I move to the far corner of the phone. _I feel like I'm about to throw up_.

* * *

 **Arizona POV**

 _Why is Mark calling me?_ Hitting the reject button, I try to focus on the presentation happening in front me. A few minutes, later my phone starts vibrating again with Mark's name flashing across the screen again. Stepping into the hallway, I answer.

"Yes Mark?"

"Arizona." Calliope. _Something's wrong_.

"Calliope? What's wrong?"

"Baby, t-there was an a-accident at the…at the lake. The boys were pl-playing outside and JD fell off the dock." _I need to sit down_. Sitting in the nearest chair, my mind and heart start racing. "A-arizona? Babe? Say something please?" The worry and fear can be clearly heard in her voice.

"Is he ok?" Breathing out my question, I prepare for the worst. "Is my baby ok?"

"He's being treated for mild hypothermia, they have him in a room and Tim is with him." Her voice breaks at the end and I know she's crying. "I'm so sorry Arizona." She sounds so defeated.

"Calliope I'll be there as soon as I can. Text me the information."

"Ok. Arizona?"

"Yes, Calliope." She sounds so small and scared. I never want her to sound like that. Trying to relax for the baby I'm carrying while thinking about the one in the hospital, I take a deep breath.

"I love you."

"I love you too Calliope. I'll be there as soon as I can. In the meantime, call the pilot so he's ready when I get there."

"Ok. See you soon."

Ending the call, I sent there going over the call again. Once I've gotten myself together, I go back into the room to get my stuff. I'm barely holding it together, there are tears pushing to get past my eyelids.

"Arizona? Arizona, what's wrong? Are you feeling ok?" Shaking my head in the negative, I exit the room. The quick clicking of heels behind me betrays Addison's presence. "What's going on Arizona?" Following me into the elevator, I hit the button for our floor before turning to her.

"Callie called to tell me that Jamie is in the hospital being treated for a mild case of hypothermia." Tears finally falling. "I just need to get to him. She said he would be ok and I've treated similar cases before but I need to see him for myself."

"Ok. Then let's go. If I know Callie, she'll be retreating into herself. It wouldn't be the first time."

"What do you mean? What's not the first time?" Stood in the hallway the separate our rooms, I give her a moment to explain.

"When we were in high school, Aria let Callie drive her car one day and they got into an accident. It wasn't her fault, someone ran a red-light but Aria was in the hospital for a week and Callie totally shut down. She refused to believe it wasn't her fault no matter who told her it wasn't. She barely talked to anyone for at least a month, she was glued to Aria's bedside and it took her a year to drive again. So considering her kid is in the hospital this time, it'll probably be worse." Calliope never told me about that. _Fuck_. Moving into my room I pack as quickly as I can before call down for a car. The car gets us to the airport in record time. _He's ok Robbins_.

The flight itself is less than an hour but my nerves are shot to hell thinking about everything plus what Addison told me. Landing at William R Fairchild International Airport, there's a car already waiting to take us the 20-minutes to the hospital. So all in all, it's been about two-hours since I talked to Calliope. Anxiously waiting for us to get to the hospital, it's pretty obvious she's on the phone with Mark and she doesn't sound too pleased with him.

"Seriously Marcus?! They really wouldn't let her see him?" Oh god, that's not going to help Calliope's emotions at all. Continuing to listen makes me even more anxious. "Get her out of those wet ass clothes Mark! Do you not remember what she was like after that accident in high school?" It must have been really bad. "We'll be there in a few minutes. Don't let her just sit with her thoughts I know she's blaming herself, so get her to talk to you and remind her that she has a pregnant fiancée to take care of."

As soon as we pull up to the hospital, I'm out the door as fast as my 5-months pregnant body will allow with Addison right on my heels. After getting Jamie's information and directions to where we need to be, we hop onto the nearest elevator. Stepping off on the fifth floor, I head for the nurse's desk but stop short hearing my name.

"Hey. Arizona." Rushing toward Mark, eager for more information, he pulls me into a hug before I can open my mouth. "You need to snap her out of this funk." Looking over his shoulder, my heart breaks, my beautiful Calliope is staring out the window with her knees pulled up to her chest. "She was doing somewhat ok until the doctor wouldn't let her in to see Jamie. Since then she's been pretty zombie-like." I nod my head as I listen to him. I don't know what I do if someone told me I couldn't see my baby boy right now.

"Mark? What happened? Callie didn't give many details. Actually, she sounded scared to talk to me." Staring up into his eyes, I wait for an answer.

"When we finished fishing the boys asked to play outside. Both Tim and Callie told them to stay close to the house and not go near the water. Tim and I went into town to pick up a couple things, Cal was preparing the fish in the kitchen and there's this big window, so she could watch them. I did ask Bray, about what happened. He said they were running around chasing each other and ended up on the dock." _Oh god. Of course they didn't listen_. "He said they stood at the end, started walking back so they wouldn't get in trouble, when Jamie tripped and fell over the side. He tried to reach for him and when he couldn't, he screamed for Cal, who came running. Bray says after she told them to go to the house, she dove into the water." She's always around when we need her. I'm so thankful for that woman. "When Tim and I got back, the boys were at the backdoor panicking. They told us that Jamie fell into the lake and Cal jumped in after he but they hadn't come out yet. Tim ran for the phone call an ambulance and I ran out to the dock. She was swimming back with him, when I got to the end. He had a heartbeat but he wasn't breathing so we did CPR until his airways cleared."

"Thank you so much Mark." Pulling him into a short hug, then stepping back. "Has she been check out at all? And why doesn't she have shoes on?"

"No. She didn't want to get checked out and she wouldn't take my shoes when I tried to give them to her. Apparently, she didn't have any on when she ran out of the house. Maybe you can get her to at least change into the scrubs they gave her."

"Tim is still with Jamie, right?"

"Yea."

Taking a deep breath, leaving Mark and Addison to talk, I cross the waiting room to stand in front of Callie. Tears instantly trail her face as our eyes connect. _I can't let her pull away from us_. Not saying a word, I take in the broken woman, then lean down to cover her lips with mine. Pulling back, she looks confused.

"I love you so damn much Calliope Torres. Thank you for saving our baby. The worst could have happened had you not been there." Kissing her once more, I suck her bottom lip into my mouth then letting it pop free. "I love you. I need and want you in our lives Calliope."

"But –"

"No. No buts. I know what happened and you saved our son without a second thought when he was in danger. I love you. Jamie loves you. Baby girl Robbins-Torres loves you." Grabbing her by the hand, I pull her up to me so I can wrap my arms around her waist. She doesn't immediately hug back but when I nuzzle into her neck, she wraps me up. "Just keep loving us Calliope. Please do pull away from us. We love you so much." Her nodding head is the only response I get. "Come on you need to change out of those wet clothes and get checked out but first let's go see our kid." Smiling up at her, a timid smile plays on her face. Her eyes are brighter but still a little sad. Heading down the hall, we enter our sleeping son's room, Tim just hugs us before walking out.

* * *

We've been here in Jamie's room cuddling on the small couch, watching him sleep for about five-hours now. After getting her to change into scrubs and put on a pair of hospital socks until someone can bring her some clothes, Callie has been more talkative. I think she's finally seeing that it wasn't her fault, it was simply an accident, no doubt scary as hell but an accident nonetheless. She seems to be her most relaxed when I'm next to her and she can place a hand on my stomach.

"Momma! You here?" I don't think we could have gotten up any faster. "I in the hoslittle?"

"Hey baby. Yea you're in the hospital." Both of us kissing any available skin on his face.

"I fall down. Momma Cawwie said not to go to the water." Turning his puppy dog eye on Callie. "I sorry momma Cawwie." Opening his arms to her, like he wanted to be picked up. She doesn't pick him up but she does climb into the bed, allowing him to lay on her stomach.

"You scared the crap outta me and momma, JD. When I ask you to do something I need you do it. Ok? Can you do that for me?" Nodding his head, he replies with a small 'yes' then turns his face into Callie's chest. Scooting over, she reaching out for me to join them. Laying down in my usual position on Callie, I place a gentle kiss to her neck, letting her feel her family in her arms where we belong as we fall asleep.

"We love you Calliope."

"I love you too. All of you."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, so I hope you enjoy the journey. This is my first time posting something so only constructive comments please. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N** : Hi everyone who has been reading thus far. I really appreciate the positive response to this story. I was really nervous about doing this but I'm so glad I did.

This fic is purely Calzona. They are **ENDGAME**. There will be **NO** break-ups, amputations, cheating or crazy exes. Any Calzona fics that come from me will always have them as endgame.

Last but not least all typos are my fault so please excuse that and I know nothing about being a doctor or a marine so I'm winging it on that front.

THANKS AGAIN! And in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: Upward and Onward**

 **Arizona POV**

It's been three days since the lake accident, Jamie's getting released later today. Callie and I have spent the entire time here with Jamie. She's been behaving more like herself but I know the accident is still weighing heavy on her mind. I finally got her to get checked out the other day. Tim and the boys left two days ago, so they would be back in time for work and school. Mark and Addison left this morning after Callie them that we all were ok and would see them back at the apartment tonight.

After that first night sleeping together, nurses brought in another bed for us, which is exactly where I am with Calliope talking quietly to our baby girl. She doesn't know that I've heard her a few times. It makes me so excited to see her with our baby in her arms.

"You're getting so big nugget. It means you're healthy and that's all your momma and I want. I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in a couple days. Your big brother was in accident, it scared the shit out of me and I was stuck in my own head then they wouldn't let me see him. I love you both so much and I couldn't handle someone telling me I wasn't his mom. Then I was scared momma would be mad at me for JD being hurt while he was with me and decide that she didn't want to marry me or have babies with me anymore." _Oh Calliope, I would never want babies with anyone else_. She moves her hand under my shirt to rub slow circle over our nugget. "I know that I was being stupid and irrational but I was scared baby girl. Momma talked some sense into me though. She takes such good of us, doesn't she nugget? But enough of the heavy stuff, I need your opinion something, I've been debating about letting my hair grow out again. I love my hair now and I know that momma REALLY loves it. It makes life easier not having to deal with a lot of hair especially when I was deployed but with us getting married maybe it would be nice to grow it out. Maybe shoulder length, what do you think nugget?" I have such a strong urge to slide my hand over her head. I love her hair at any length but she's right about how much I love this cut. "Take some time to think about it and get back to me. I'm going to get up now, so I can get you and momma some food. Talk to you tomorrow baby girl, I love you." Placing a kiss just below my navel, she leaves the room in search of food. _I am so madly in love with her_.

* * *

Once Jamie was released, we went straight to the airport deciding this morning to fly home and let Mark drive my car home. Callie and Jamie's luggage had been brought to the hospital, taking up space in the corner of the room next to mine. Jamie has been a ball of energy since we left the hospital. The flight should be about an hour, maybe less but in the meantime, I'm just going to continue enjoying her lips and tongue working with my own. Pulling away slightly, a serious expression painted on her face.

"Arizona?"

"Yea baby."

"How would you feel about me adopting JD?" Glancing behind us at our son immersed in his movie, then back to Callie.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Arizona you know I him as if he were from me biologically but when that doctor stood there telling me I couldn't see my son, who I just had to pull from a freezing lake and give mouth to mouth, nearly killed me. In that moment, I would have rather been shot again. I never want that to happen again. Ever." Sliding my hand around her neck, I bring our lips together again in a deep slow kiss.

"Ok. You're his mom, Calliope. We'll get you whatever you need, so no one can every get between you and our son. Besides we're getting married, it's only right that he officially becomes a 'Robbins-Torres' too." A smile breaking across our faces before lips find one another once again.

"You know, we could always go to the bedroom in the back, so we can relax." She whispers as her left hand covers my right breast, squeezing and pinching the nipple between two fingers. Every pinch causing my center to throb. My resolve almost breaks as her tongue pulls my earlobe into her mouth.

"Calliope. We can't. Our son is right there and awake. You know once I have you inside me, I won't be able to be quiet." My response is whispered between heavy breaths. Trying to torture her much like she has me, reaching down I grab a firm hold of her jean covered semi-erect penis. "But when we get home and put Jamie to bed, I expect you to fuck me to sleep."

The rest of the flight is full of sexual tension, with us both thoroughly aroused and wanting the other to relieve the pressure. However, the night doesn't go exactly as planned, we completely forgot about inviting Mark and Addison over for dinner. So shortly after getting everything unpacked, taking showers and starting dinner, our guests had made it home; officially cancelling sexy times for the night.

* * *

We've been back from Lake Crescent for about a week now and in that week, we've been to see five more houses and only kind of like one. They were all crap. I'm starting to get a little discouraged, I'm halfway through my pregnancy and we need a place to live with enough space for our growing family. At least we have a few more to see tomorrow. On the brighter side of things, we set a date for the wedding. December Twentieth, four months after our baby girl is born. _Speaking of baby girl, she needs a name._

"Calliope? Our baby needs a name." I state while enjoying an early Tuesday morning cuddle before we have to go to the hospital. Leaning up on one her left arm, her right still caressing my stomach.

"She does. Do you have any that you've been thinking about?"

"Yea. A couple. How about you?" A bashful smile crossing her lips.

"I do. Quite a few actually. I made a list." An excited smile gracing my face as she turns to grab a small notebook out of her nightstand. "Do you want to go first?" Sitting up, we both lean against the headboard.

"Sure. There are only four that keep bouncing around in my head right now…Alexandra, Sofia, Madison and Penelope."

"First, absolutely hate Penelope and sounds too much like Calliope, so no, absolutely not. The other three are ok, I think Madison is my favorite of those though. How about we start a new listen of names we both like and put Madison as the first one?"

"I like that idea but can we add Sofia too?" Nodding her head, she adds the second name to our joined list before going back to hers.

"Ok. I have ten names. So, I'll just say them and you let me know what you think." Nodding in agreement, she continues. "Isabella, Victoria, Jordan, Zoe, Melanie, Maya, Sara, Jessica, Elena and Carmen." Taking the notebook from her, I take a moment to look over the list, adding 'Robbins-Torres' to each one.

"Ok. Isabella, Maya and Elena definitely go on the list. Jordan, Zoe, Jessica and Carmen are a no, which leaves Victoria, Melanie and Sara. I'm not sure what to do with." She nods while adding the three new names to our list.

"I mean obviously I like them all or I wouldn't have put them on the list. But Isabella, Maya, Elena and Melanie were my favorites. So I'm ok with trashing the rest but I'd like to add Melanie to our list."

"Yea add it. Right now our list is at six, so let's think about some more names to add then we can eventually start narrowing them down until we have a first and middle name for our girl." Sitting the notebook down on her nightstand, turning around she leans forward and sucks my bottom lip between her teeth. _Oh god yes_.

"Momma!" And just like that, I won't be having sex with fiancée this morning. Sending Callie to shower first so she can deal with her erection while I handle Jamie and breakfast. As soon as we exit, the daycare both of our pagers go off.

"911 to the pit?" I asked wondering if we'll be on the same case. But judging by her furrowed brow, it could be anything.

"No. Meeting in the Chief's office." _Wonder what that's about_.

* * *

 **Callie POV**

 _What could the Chief need to talk to me about?_ Knocking on the door, I nervously wait for permission to enter. Hearing the Chief yell for me to enter, tentatively opening the door, I moving into the room.

"You paged, Chief?" Looking up from the stack of papers in front of him, Webber nobs his head while waving me in. _He looks serious_.

"Torres. Close the door and have a seat." Doing as I'm told, I sit in one of the two chairs in front of his desk waiting for him to speak. "How's Arizona doing?"

"Uh. She's f-fine sir. Reaching the end of her second trimester soon."

"Good. Good…I'm just going to be straight forward with you Torres. I was contacted this morning by a Captain Marshall in regards to your physical health as well as your employment hear."

"Um. Ok. I've kept them in the loop about everything that had happened, so I'm not really sure why they'd contact you and not me."

"I'm too sure either and he wasn't giving out too many details but the overall point of the conversation was to inform me and the hospital that you're going to be redeployed at some point in the near future once you've completed physical training."

"What?! No! I'm having a baby in four months! When Arizona told me she was pregnant I immediately request to join the Marines Individual Ready Reserves, so this wouldn't happen. What am I supposed to say to Arizona?!" _I can't believe this_. There's no way I'm leaving my family it's just not an option.

"Look take the rest of the day off. Talk to whomever you need to talk to and tomorrow come let me know where everything stands. Ok?"

"Yes sir. Thanks, Chief."

I'm on autopilot. I don't really know what to do first but I do know I need to get out of here so I can deal with this without bumping into Arizona. Reaching the locker-room, I quickly change clothes then shooting my baby a text so she knows I'm leaving, I head straight home. As I enter the building, I grab the mail then take the stairs to the apartment. Sitting on the couch, the first piece of mail I of course has the Marine insignia on it and the letter inside confirms what Webber had just told me but also clarifies some things. My request for the Marines IRR is still being processed. _Seriously, it's been two months, how much time do they need?_ So since the request hasn't been approved, I need to report back as if the request doesn't exist. Meaning I have to have a physical with a doctor and once the doctor says I'm healthy, I have to do physical training which is basically boot camp all over again. At least reporting to Fort Lewis here in Washington, keeps me near my family, even if it is an hour and half away.

"I really don't want to tell Arizona about this." I whisper to myself.

"Tell me about what?" _Jesus fucking Christ she scared the hell out of me_. Whipping around, Arizona is standing just inside the door, looking at me expectantly. Taking a deep breath before turning around. "I came over here to check on you as soon as I saw your text."

"Come sit with me babe." Moving around the couch, pushing me to sit back, she sits in my lap and nuzzles my neck. "I need to tell you something but I need for you to stay calm. Can you do that for me?" Gently rubbing her expanding belly, hoping to calm us both.

"Calliope, I'll try but you need to tell me what's going on." Those blue eyes are piercing into mine with so much emotion.

"Most importantly my transfer request is still being processed so that could be approved any day now." Nodding her head in response, I continue. "But until it is approved…I'm going to have to report to Fort Lewis for physical training once I get a physical exam done." She's silent and she's staring at me. The longer she stares the more anxious I become. "Baby say something." Standing from my lap, I watch her pace the room for several seconds before sitting on one of the bar stools.

"When?" Frowning in confusion, she clarifies. "When do you have to leave? And for how long?"

"I have to report to the base for the physical next weekend and whenever the doctor signs off on physical training, they'll let me know when I have to report back for that. Physical training itself is basically boot camp, so it should most likely be twelve to fourteen weeks. But baby I will be home as much as possible and I promise you I won't miss the birth of our baby girl." Walking over to an obviously distressed Arizona. Letting me pull her into a hug, her nails digs into my soldiers as she clings to me.

"I don't want to do this without you." Kissing her head, I breathe her in, letting her smell calm me.

"I know, baby, I know. But we have to believe that my transfer will be approved before I get any orders for deployment. This is just physical training right now. Nothing else. We have a house to find and move into; a wedding to plan; and a baby girl to meet."

"Ok. We'll get through this just like everything else. I have to get back to the hospital. We'll talk more about this tonight. We also need to talk to Jamie about this." I nod then pull her lips to mine, trying to put all my love for her into it and she's giving me the same. The kiss is almost desperate. Stepping back, I watch her leave but not wanting her to.

* * *

Yesterday was rough. When Arizona left, I called my parents, Aria and Addison to update them on the situation, then called Tim as well. Luckily, Mark was home when I went across the hall to talk to him about everything. I know Tim and Teddy will take care of my girls but I need Mark to look out for my family too. Tell JD was probably the hardest because he doesn't truly understand, all he knows is that I won't be here all the time. Arizona and I discussed it more while cuddled together in bed, one thing is for certain her and JD are staying with Tim while I'm gone even if we find our dream house in the next few hours.

Arizona, JD and I are on our way to the third house of the day, the first two were ok but we didn't love them so we're moving on. The house we're going to now, became available yesterday, from what we've been told about it; it's about 20 to 30-minutes from the hospital, has five-bedrooms, and has the open floor plan we want. Pulling into the large driveway, I already love what I'm seeing. Smiling over at Arizona, she doesn't say anything but I know she likes it too. Getting out of the car, we meet the realtor, Jessica, at the door.

"So, this place is slightly more expensive than the budget we originally discussed but I just had to show it to you. It has everything you wanted plus a few extra bathrooms." Jessica informs as she unlocks the front door for us to enter.

"How much more are we talking?" And that was Arizona. Jessica looks like she doesn't want to say.

"It's basically double your original budget."

"What?! No. Calliope, no."

"Ari, I know it's more than we discussed but can we at least look at it. I could tell by the look on your face when we pulled up that you like it." Dropping a kiss to her nose while still holding JD's hand. "Please baby?" I through in a pout for good measure.

"Fine but we ARE going to talk more about this."

"I'm perfectly ok with that babe. Jessica show us around." Stepping into the house, I know that I have to convince Arizona that this is our house. As soon as you walk through the door there's gorgeous living room that flows right into the open kitchen to the right. At the back of the house, directly in front of us are several windows and patio doors allowing for an unobstructed view of the Puget Sound right behind the house. The stairs to our right lead to the second floor balcony hallway.

"Well as you can see there's plenty of open space." Following her into the living-room, I keep my eye on Arizona. _I'm in love with this kitchen_. The island is massive and seats five. "Just back through the kitchen is the formal dining room. On this first floor there are two offices and a bedroom with a three quarter bath."

Moving through the rest of the house and backyard is making me fall more and more in love with this place. The bedrooms are amazing, the bathrooms are beautiful and there's even a laundry room on the second floor. The basement has surround sound and a projector with plenty of storage and a full bathroom. In the backyard there's plenty of green space for JD to run around, a patio as well as a deck like sitting area at the back of the yard overlooking the water and a nice sized in-ground pool. _I want this house_. Coming back into the foyer by the front door, Jessica gives Arizona and I a moment alone.

"So? What do you think? And be honest Arizona."

"UGH! I love it ok! Is that what you wanted to hear Calliope? I know you want it; you haven't stopped smiling since we stepped through the door." _YAY!_ "But Calliope, come on, it's way too expensive and do we really need a five-bedroom house?"

"Arizona. Baby. Yes, it is more than we initially agreed to spend but we can still afford this house, if we want it. As far as the five room, it doesn't hurt to have a couple guest rooms for family and friends. Plus, we'll need the room for our next kid."

"Next kid? Can I have this one first before you start trying to knock me up again?" Laughing together for a moment she turns to JD. "Buddy, what do you think about the house?"

"It's awesome! Can we stay here momma?"

Looking between JD and myself, then taking a deep breath, a huge dimpled smile comes across her face.

"Ok. Ok. I want the house. This is our house."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, so I hope you enjoy the journey. This is my first time posting something so only constructive comments please. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N** : Hi everyone who has been reading thus far. I really appreciate the positive response to this story. I was really nervous about doing this but I'm so glad I did.

This fic is purely Calzona. They are **ENDGAME**. There will be **NO** break-ups, amputations, cheating or crazy exes. Any Calzona fics that come from me will always have them as endgame.

Last but not least all typos are my fault so please excuse that and I know nothing about being a doctor or a marine so I'm winging it on that front.

THANKS AGAIN! And in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen: Covering all bases**

 **Arizona POV**

Calliope and I put an offer in on the house before we even left last week. Jessica was able to talk the owners down a shocking half a million dollars, though it was still more than we originally planned to spend but we can picture our lives there. As of three days ago, Wednesday, the house is officially ours. The idea of filling the house with furniture and making it feel like home is little overwhelming. We've been back to the house once just to look around again and get some furniture ideas. On the plus side, we won't have to paint anything except for Jamie's room and the nursery. Yesterday, Callie and I met with the painters to go over the main colors for each room, before she left for Fort Lewis to complete her physical. She'll be home later this afternoon but trying to sleep without her last night was almost impossible. _I really don't know how I'm going to survive her going to physical training_.

"Jamie! Time to go buddy!"

"Coming momma!"

Shortly, we're both ready to head over to the hospital so I can start my 9am shift. After dropping him off at daycare then stopping into my office to drop my things off and change into scrubs, I go on my rounds. First up, 13-year-old Cameron Ramirez, she had an appendectomy two days ago. She's been a patient of mine since I've been in Seattle. She's a great kid but a bit of a tomboy so she's been here a time or two.

"Good Morning Cam. How are you this morning?"

"I'm doing pretty good Dr. Zo. How are you two doing?" She asks with a smile, pointing to my stomach. I smile back while checking over her chart.

"Well we are both happy and healthy. Thanks for asking."

"Is your fiancée a doctor too?" Looking up from the chart with a surprised but confused expression. "You are wearing an engagement ring Dr. Zo. So it's not that hard to figure out."

"I actually forgot I had it on. To answer your question, my fiancée does work here but she's also in the military." Me being gay accidentally came out when she first became my patient and luckily neither she nor her parents have an issue. Finishing with the chart and moving over to the bed, I check her incision, then remove my gloves. "Well everything looks like it's healing nicely. Where are your parents? At least one of them are usually here."

"They haven't gotten here yet. So do you know what you're having?"

"I'm having a girl. So I'll be back to check on you later but I'm pretty sure you'll able to go home tomorrow."

Exiting Cameron's room, I continue rounding on the rest of my post ops and long term patients. It's ten-thirty by the time I get back to my office and start on the paperwork growing on my desk. Not even 5-minutes after sitting down my office phone starts ringing. _Ugh, I'm never going to get this done_.

"Hello, this is Dr. Arizona Robbins."

"Good morning, Dr. Robbins it's Kevin Ingram, the attorney you and your fiancée hired to handle the second-parent adoption. Is this a good time to talk?"

"You have perfect timing, I just stepped into my office. How's everything going?"

"Great! Since there was no pre-existing second parent that needed to sign their rights over it made the initial petition for adoption a piece of cake. Now that I have all the paperwork that I had you ladies fill out along with Callie's financials, work/military history and background check; I'll be filing everything with the court first thing Monday morning. Once everything is processed there may be a home visit from a social worker to give the final green-light."

"That's awesome. Thank you so much for being so quick about getting this done and keeping us updated. I'll fill Callie in tonight but feel free to call us if you need anything."

"It's my pleasure Dr. Robbins. I'll be in touch."

I couldn't be happier that the adoption is going as smoothly as it is. Putting the phone back on the hook, I dive back into my paperwork.

* * *

"Knock. Knock." Pulling my attention from the paperwork I've spent the last few hours completing, I find my brother stood in the doorway. Smiling he lifts a bag of take-out before coming to sit in one of the chairs in front of my desk. "I was told to bring you food because you wouldn't take the proper time to do it yourself. And since you stomach just growled and it's almost 3 o'clock in the afternoon, I'm guessing my intel was correct." Placing a styrofoam container, bottle water and utensils in front of me he then does the same for himself.

"Let me guess. Calliope?" He nods while taking a large bite of his burger. _She takes such good care of us_. Opening the lid, the delicious smell of baked ziti sends my stomach into a fit. "Oh my god. This smells amazing." Stuffing our faces, we eat in silence for several minute before he speaks.

"How you holding up with everything?" Sighing and putting my fork down, I lean back in the chair before I answer.

"I'm all over the place really. I'm 6-months pregnant by the love of my life. I'm getting married in about 7-months. Our son is healthy, our daughter is healthy, who we'll see again at the 26-week scan and we just bought the most gorgeous house I've ever been in. I honestly couldn't be happier except for the fact that my fiancée could likely miss the birth of our child and end up being deployed. The last time that happened, she nearly died. I'm trying to stay positive for both her and Jamie but sometimes it's hard not to think of the worse case scenario." Running my fingers through my hair I take another deep breath while looking to my brother for some kind of guidance.

"Zona, I don't really know what to say, I missed the births of both of my boys. But knowing Callie, she'll do whatever she has to do to be here with you through this. Deployment isn't even happening right now; they just want to know that she's healthy then they want her to train. The transfer request is still being processed and could come through any day now."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then…you'll do what has to be done. Just like mom and Teddy did. Either way sis it'll work out." We sit in my office talking, laughing and eating for at least two-hours before my pager goes off, putting an end to our visit. Agreeing to take Jamie home with him, Tim heads toward daycare as I head to the pit. The pit is a mad house, apparently there was fire at a middle school. _Ugh! I'm going to be here all night. I miss Calliope_.

* * *

As my senses slowly come to me, opening one eye to figure out where I am, I quickly realize I'm in an on-call room and I am most certainly not alone. The hand currently in my panties rubbing gentle circles to my opening while my right leg is thrown over her own is a very familiar hand, just like the body pressed against my back. Her tongue moving over my pulse point is making me so wet. I can feel how it flowing down my thighs, so there's no doubt that my panties are ruined. Bringing my right hand up, I wrap it around her neck, holding her mouth exactly where it is.

"Mmm…baby? When did you get back?"

"Little while ago." Moaning I release her neck, needing to feel her I work the buttons then the zipper of her jeans, shoving my hand into her boxers. Encircling my hand firmly around her thickness, earning a deep growl as I stroked her slowly matching her pace. "Mmmm…I missed you. I need to be inside you." Moving from the bed, Callie quickly removes her clothes, letting her erection spring free before me. _Oh I can't wait_. Helping me from my scrubs, I pull her in front of me, taking her into my mouth as deep as I could with both hands stroking her length. "Fuuuuuck Arizona. That feels so good." Pulling back a bit I work her head while continuing to stroke her shaft going fast with every flick of my tongue. "SHIT! Baby lay down for me….I need to be inside you. I don't want to cum in your mouth." Releasing her with a pop, I lay back on the bed as she lays beside me then turning me on my side. _This is new_. Holding my right leg up, using her free hand she slides her erection through my folds, teasing my entrance and rubbing my clit. "You're dripping wet Arizona."

"Oooohhhhhhhh. Inside baby. Please inside." She placed the head of her erection at my entrance, then thrust into my center as deep as she's allowed. "Yesssss. Fuck me Calliope." Leaning on her left arm, she quickly sets a fast pace, giving me full hard thrusts. Filling me like only she can, dropping my head back onto her shoulder, I grab her hip pulling her closer. "OHHHH….OOOHHH….I'M CLOSE…SO FUCKING CLOSE."

"SHIT! BABY!" Pulling my leg up higher, then whispering into my ear between moans. "Hold your leg just like that." Using my right hand, I hold behind the knee as she grips my hips driving harder into my center, hitting my sweet spot. My wetness is dripping down my thighs. Gasping as her hardness moves inside me hitting my spot over and over. Holding my leg is becoming a problem the closer I am to cumming. Our breaths are short pants.

"RIGHT THERE!….JUST LIKE THAT!…I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" She licks from shoulder to my ear lobe the sucks it between her teeth, while she somehow feels the deepest she's ever been and I can't last anymore. Head back, mouth open, eyes closed, I gasp out breaths as my center spasms around her length. I'm gripping the fuck out of my own leg as she continues thrusting deep rubbing my sweet spot then lightening flows through me as she rubs fast hard circles on my clit. "CALLLIOOPPEE!...FUCK! SHIT!...CALLIE!" But she doesn't stop hitting that spot or rubbing circles.

"That's it keep cumming for me." I'm no longer in control of my body. This feeling is becoming quite familiar and I know what's about to happen yet all I can do is hold on for the ride. Her moans become louder as her thrusts become wild. "I'M CUMMING….FUUUUUUCK. YESSSSS! ARIZOOOOONNNA! SHIT!" With one final thrust against that internal bundle of nerves, her fingers pinching hard at my clit and her teeth buried in my shoulder, I cumming around her shaft and squirting for the second time in my life into the hand on my clit.

"FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. OOOOHHH MMMYYYY GGGOOOODDD." Dropping my leg, not really caring where it landed, I try to catch my breath as I wait for the spasming , clenching and unclenching to stop. Callie is panting behind me, while rubbing my stomach and leaving open mouth kisses on my neck. She's still buried deep in me but I feel like I'll cum again at the slightest movement. "I really missed you Calliope."

"I missed you too baby. The whole drive home I just couldn't stop thinking about you and how much I wanted you in my arms like this. Did my baby treat you ok today?"

"Yes. She was on her best behavior which is more than I can say for you." I answer with a laugh. "Do you always accost people in on-call rooms?" Rubbing my hand up through her hair. _I love being surrounded by her like this_.

"I do when my sexy ass fiancée is in one. I had gotten here a while before you woke up. I had even fallen asleep for a while then I had this dream about you and I just had to have you." She pauses while running her tongue over my pulse point. "I had to be buried in you." She whispers while rolling her hips, brushing my sensitive walls pulling a loud moan from my mouth before doing it again.

"Oooooooo…baby…oh god. We need to go home. We need to go now." I don't even know what time it is but I know we need to go before even more people hear us in here. Once we're both fully dressed, looking at the bed I feel too embarrassed to not yank the sheets off the bed and put them in a nearby laundry cart. "Let's go. NOW." Practically pushing her out the door, we head to my office so I can double check some things then grab my purse, not bothering to change out of my scrubs. She's grinding into my ass as soon as we step into the apartment elevator. We're both naked before the front door even slams shut. Hands and mouths covering every available area of skin within reach.

* * *

Last night was mind-blowing, it's crazy how she can get my body to react. Somehow, I'm awake before her, probably because I have to pee all the time. Neither one of us have to be at the hospital today, so I'm making her breakfast. I can't cook nearly as well as she can so it's pretty basic; eggs, bacon, sausage and french toast. Walking into the room with the serving tray, I have to laugh while watching my fiancée sleep because even as a doctor, I don't think it's normal to be as hard as often as Calliope is. _I'll deal with that after we eat or maybe while we eat. Hmmm that could be fun_. Sitting the tray on my side of the bed, I lean down covering her lips with mine while pinching her nipple.

"Mmmm. Baby."

"Calliope, I made breakfast babe. Wake up." Rubbing her eyes then sitting up against the headboard.

"Good morning naked lady. You too baby girl."

"Good morning." Smirking I pull the covers off her lower half then straddle her lap, sliding onto her hard penis. "Oooooo….I want to eat breakfast while getting dessert."

"I like the way you think." Smiling, she reaches for the bacon and eggs while rolling her hips. Breakfast is essentially a big game of who can last the longest. When all the food is consumed we have a good old fashioned make-out session giving the food time to digest. It didn't take long for us to go about bringing eachother to several orgasms.

Lounging in the living-room after a very sexy shared shower, her hand resting across my stomach as usual while we lay facing one another, she tells me about her physical and I fill her in on my day but most importantly the conversation with our adoption lawyer.

"So do you think it'll take too much longer before it's all said and done?"

"Calliope, it's only been a few weeks since we started everything. He said he was filing the last of the paperwork first thing tomorrow. So hopefully it will only be a few more weeks."

"Yea. I know. We have to start packing up the apartment. I want to get the painting and new furniture settled by the end of the week. We also need to hire a wedding planner; I don't want you stressing about anything. Also, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"I agree we do need to start packing and we do need a wedding planner. I think wanting the painting and furniture done this week, may be a bit ambitious but we can definitely try. What do you want to talk about?"

"I'd like Addison to be our baby's god-mother." Taking a moment to think about it, it would only make sense that she wants her bestfriend to be her first child's god-mother. Teddy and Tim are Jamie's god-parents after all.

"I like that idea. A lot. Addison would be great. Also, we should get started on planning the baby shower soon, or enlisting one or both of our bestfriends to do it. I definitely want to have it at the new house."

Nodding her head in agreement, she covers my lips with hers in a slow deep kiss before pulling back.

"I love you Arizona Robbins."

"It's Robbins-Torres and I love you too Calliope Torres."


	18. A word from the author

Hi everyone who has been reading thus far. I really appreciate the positive response to this story. So many of you are so great with the consistent reviews and private messages. I'm glad you guys appreciate the regular updates as a reader I hate waiting forever for an update but I do understand life can get in the way.

Shout out to **Nicole (guest)** , **Tiffany R (guest)** , **AZsgirl** , **FFChik** , **TIGGRAIN** , **MrRizzoli** and **Calzonafan123**.

* * *

Now I've gotten a comment or two from a **GUEST** making assumptions and just not being constructive like the one below. In all honesty, I appreciate the guest who gave military input and I may very well use it in a future fic but the great thing about the research I have done while writing; **I GET TO CHANGE WHATEVER THE F $K I WANT TO FIT THIS MADE UP WORLD. NO ONE IS FORCING YOU TO READ IT.**

 **"Lmao yeah you just wanted to add drama but can't research to get shit right. That's what you call a lazy ass writer."**

So comments like this ^^^^^^^^^^^^and another one stating how uncreative the story is, is insanely laughable because you've obviously read all **17 CHAPTERS!** I have no doubt that it was the same person. So **GUEST** why don't you sign up and write something better and just not give my story anymore unwanted attention.

* * *

Last but not least as I've said before all typos are my fault so please excuse that and I know nothing about being a doctor or a marine so I'm winging it on that front. I hope no medical or military personnel are offended by any changes I've decided to make.

THANKS AGAIN! And in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, so I hope you enjoy the journey. This is my first time posting something so only constructive comments please. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N** : I really appreciate the positive response to this story. I hope you enjoy and if not...sucks for you. Just a warning, this chapter could be considered a filler but we're moving forward.

 **I am LOVING the comments especially from my consistent reviewers and some truly make my day. Some of you are some serious sex fiends but I like it so keep it up.**

All typos are my fault so please excuse that and I know nothing about being a doctor or a marine so I'm winging it on that front.

 **THANKS AGAIN!** And in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen: Dazed and Confused**

 **Arizona POV**

It's been about a month since we got the keys to our new home but only a little over two-weeks that we've actually been living in it. Calliope has been great, handling pretty much everything with the move, from meeting with painters to packing up the apartment and hiring movers. She refused to let me do much of anything aside from finding renters for our apartment. After talking to Callie, I decided not to sell the apartment for the simple fact that it would be a good financial investment to keep. Picking out furniture we both could agree on was a bit of a challenge but in the end we were able to compromise and work together to get it done. The last bit of furniture was delivered, assembled and arranged a couple of days ago.

Calliope has transformed the basement into this really nice lounge-like entertainment and play-room area. Jamie is usually in his room or in the basement when he's not attached to his momma Callie. As much as I like the lounge, my favorite room is the nursery. We decided to have a somewhat understated design. Two walls are a light mint green where the remaining two are white. Our baby girl's name painted in gold script, the picture wall holding frames of varied sizes in pink, gold and light gray; all the furniture is white as the chosen accent colors adorn the bedding, pillows, toys, curtains and rugs. The colors are calming and yet fun. _I love it_. Jamie's room was done in a similar understated way, however his colors were pulled right from superman. Yellows, blues, reds and white are throughout the room, the focal point being his name "JAMIE" in bold red and yellow letters against the blue accent wall.

On the more pressing side of things, Callie has yet to find out whether her transfer has been approved nor have they given her a start date for the physical training. With my third trimester quickly approaching, she has been trying everything she can think of to assure that she's home for the birth of our daughter. _I can't wait to marry that woman_. We also haven't heard back from our attorney about the adoption or whether a home visit will be necessary. _Life would be pretty damn perfect if those things were settled soon_.

Today is our 26-week scan just to see how our baby girl is doing and Callie isn't here yet. She had been off running errands all morning in her new black 2018 Mercedes ml63 amg. _We can't have a two-car garage with only one car Arizona, plus I need my own car now that we live further away_. Just thinking about that makes me roll my eyes and giggle as I change into the hospital gown the nurse gave me while I wait for Calliope and Dr. Stevens. Turning my head toward the door, I listen as someone obviously runs past it but the quick foot falls come back then my fiancee is bursting through the door. She looks a little crazed if I'm being honest and I'm sure my expressions shows that I think so.

"ARIZONA! BABY! I GOT IT!" Closing the door and moving to stand next to me, her smile is radiant.

"Calliope relax and please stop yelling. You got what?"

"I got approved for two-weeks of paternity leave. I'm not missing our baby." She's no longer yelling but she is definitely vibrating with excitement. "I thought it was going to take forever like my transfer request but it didn't, so no matter what I am definitely going to be by your side when we meet our baby girl."

"Seriously? You have no idea how happy I am to hear that Calliope." Pulling on the collar of her shirt, I bring her in close nibbling on her bottom lip then covering her lips with mine. "I love you." Connecting our mouths again, we get caught up until there's a clearing of a throat. Smiling at the blushing doctor, we separate so we can get the exam going.

"I would hope that you two would wait until the oven is free before starting on the next one." Smiling at us, Dr. Stevens sits on the stool between my legs. "How have you been since I last saw you Arizona?"

"Good. Taking plenty of naps, eating well as you can see and just happy overall." Throwing a smile and a wink in Callie's direction.

"That's what I like to hear. We're going to be running a few tests this visit then you'll get a good look at your baby. Did you want to do an amniocentesis?" _We haven't talked about that_.

"What do you think Cal? I had one with Jamie. I'd rather be as informed as possible."

"Then let's do it." Nodding in understanding, Dr. Stevens moves about the room preparing this and that. I'm familiar with all of this but my poor Calliope looks worried.

"Calliope? Relax baby, this is all routine stuff. Ok? She'll be just fine." She nods but her facial expression doesn't change. Locking my fingers around hers, giving them a squeeze, I relax while Dr. Stevens does her thing. Once all the tests have been taken, discussed and sent to one lab or another, my swollen stomach is covered in gel and smoothed out with the transducer.

"There she is ladies, healthy, in good position and right on track for an August eighteenth due date. Enjoy the rest of your day ladies and I'll see you at the 30-week mark." _She's perfect. Call me crazy but I think she looks like Calliope_. Printing off a new sonogram, she straighten the room up a bit then leaves as I clean myself up and prepare to leave. Walking hand in hand to my car, I come to a sudden stop, unintentionally yanking an unsuspecting Callie.

"Arizona? What's the matter? Baby, say something." I know I should say something but instead I smile and place both her hands to my stomach. "Is she ok? What going o-" When she feels the strong push to her palms, her questions die on her lips. Leaning down she kisses the spot her hand was just resting on, then standing to look me in the eye. "Wow...I love you. Both of you."

"We love you too."

* * *

 **Callie POV**

So Arizona has been a bit of a bear lately which is essentially a complete one-eighty to how she was two-weeks ago at the 26-week appointment. JD and I made sure she had the best Mother's Day any woman could ask for; presenting her with gifts, time at a spa and family dinner. Maybe it's because she's officially in here seventh month or maybe it's work related but whenever I try to bring it up, she says she's fine. Her birthday is coming up, June twenty-second to be exact and I want to make sure it's as amazing as mine was. She'll be 33-weeks at that point and will have already started maternity leave. Trying to convince her even a small family party is a good idea has been an uphill battle.

"Arizona, we can't just not celebrate your birthday." _She's crazy if she thinks that's going to happen_.

"Says who? And it's not for another month." Looking up from the chart in front of her as we stand next to the nurses' desk on the Peds floor.

"Me! I missed your birthday last year being deployed, I want to celebrate it with you. I want to take you out to dinner after we party with our family and friends. Come on Arizona, you only turn twenty-nine, once."

"No. Callie. Drop it!" Slamming the chart closed, shoving it in a nurse's direction, she turns and begins to waddle to her office. _She's still cute even when she's all pissy_. Following behind her, as soon as I'm in the office, I lock the door behind me. "What Callie? I don't want to talk about my birthday anymore." Wrapping my arms around her middle before she gets too far away, I kiss her neck but she just sighs and pulls away. _What the hell?_

"Arizona that's like the fourth time you've pulled away from me like that not to mention biting my head off everytime I open my mouth. What's really going on with you?" Hands on hips, eyebrows raised, I wait for an answer.

"Nothing's wrong with me."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Figure it out. But do it in your lab I have work to do." I won't lie that cold comeback stung. Nodding my head in resignation, I unlock the door and leave. We've had arguments and disagreements before like any other couple but she's never been this dismissive before. Not even when she's feeling self-conscious about her pregnancy body. Admitting to myself that I need a hug, I go visit my favorite little soldier. _At least my shift is over_. That thought just reminds me that, I still have to wait for Arizona's shift to end, we both agreed that I would be the designated driver for the third trimester. _UGH!_ After stopping by my lab, I head to the locker-room to change clothes, make sure I have everything then move to the daycare.

"Momma Cawwie!" He spots me as soon as I'm through the door. Dropping down into a beanbag, JD crawls into my lap and cuddles into me. _This is just what I needed._ Gently rubbing his head while placing a soft kiss to his forehead, I absorb the joy he brings me.

"What have you been doing today, buddy?"

"I made a picture for my baby." I smile every time he says that instead of 'my baby sister'. It's really the cutest thing ever. "Then I made a picture for you and for momma."

"I can't wait to see them. We'll put them up at home."

JD and I lounge, talk and play until comes into the daycare ready to go. The ride home is quiet with JD occasionally rambling about something or another. It's killing me not to know what is bothering her. I've obviously done something to piss her off, I just don't know what or when. The silent treatment continues through dinner, as we put JD to bed and after we're both in the bed. She's laying there facing away from me, clearly displaying that she doesn't want to be touched but she's naked and I have to be close to her. Moving flush behind her draping my right arm over her side, she gasps as our naked bodies come together. Moving the blonde hair from her shoulder, I kiss the skin between neck and shoulder.

"Baby...talk to me. Please?"

"There's nothing to talk about Callie." It's not uncommon for her to call me Callie or Cal, but she hasn't uttered a single Calliope today and that only happens when she's upset with me.

"You're lying Arizona. Tell me?" Just being around Arizona especially a naked Arizona makes me semi-erect and I know she feels it. Lightly brushing my hand over sensitive nipples, I grind against her ass. "Tell me." Getting no response, I take her earlobe into my mouth as I grind harder against her, letting my nails rake over erect nipples. "Tell me."

"Oh God." Grabbing the hand on her breasts, she moves it between her legs silently asking to be pleasured. She's dripping wet and as much as I want to make her cum, I need to know what's going on with her, so my hand remains motionless.

"Tell me, Arizona. This has been going on for days. That's the only way you'll get what you desperately want."

"Ugh. Then you shouldn't have slept with Sadie." _WHAT?!_

"WHAT?!" Jerking back like I've been slapped, I sit up looking at her like she's crazy which she has to be if she thinks I would ever do that. _Does she really think I would do that to our family?_

* * *

 **Arizona POV**

I'm being irrational, I know I am and I blame the hormones. Intern Harris was on Calliope's service a couple days ago which wouldn't have been that big of a deal if she wasn't trying to subtly flirt with Callie while we worked on a teen that had been in a car accident. Yet, Callie continues to be oblivious to the woman but that's not the main reason for being a bear lately. That night after multiple orgasms, I actually dreamed that I caught Callie fucking Sadie in her lab. Like completely naked, wild, sweaty and animalistic. I've never had a dream so vivid and real in my life, so I did not wake up on the sunny side of the bed that morning and though I was initially upset with her it morphed into angry embarrassment with myself. I've heard stories of woman getting angry over dreams, it's ridiculous, even more so that I'm doing it now.

"WHAT?!" She looks like I just slapped her. Those expressive browns have hurt swimming in them and I know I shouldn't have said it like that. Pulling myself up to lean against the headboard, I gather my words for the explanation I need to give.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, it's not what I meant." Her expression goes unchanged. Grabbing her hand, I lace our fingers together then look into confused hurt eyes. "This is going to sound really stupid and I'm embarrassed to even say it. A couple nights ago, I dreamed that I caught you having sex with Sadie in your lab and it was so so real. It felt like it had really happened and I was so so mad at you because the idea of you wanting someone else is too much to handle. But when I got over myself, I felt embarrassed, ridiculous, ashamed and angry with myself so I started projecting that anger. You kept wanting to talk and I just couldn't bring myself to tell you. I'm sorry for my behavior and talking to you the way that I have. You did deserve any of that." Her lack of response and the need to be close to her, push me to straddle her as best as my stomach will allow. "Can you forgive me?" Rubbing my wet folds along the length of her shaft. "Please."

"You know I'd never do that to you or to our family, right? That I love all of you too much to hurt you."

"I do know that and I am so sorry Calliope." Nodding her heading, a smirk working its way to her lips.

"Not yet you aren't. But just so you know, after the case we had the other day, I had a conversation with Sadie about the flirting she thought she was getting away with. I started to notice it shortly after you mentioned it. I thought she would eventually get over her crush but after watching her try to flirt in front of you, I had to say something."

"Really?"

"Yea. I'd never let someone disrespect you or our relationship and definitely not in front of me. She knows if she doesn't get her shit together then I have no problem going to HR. Besides, she's not nearly as sexy as you are." _No one has ever loved me the way she does_. Callie is sexy as hell when she's being protective.

"Make love to me Calliope."

And that is exactly what she does. For the rest of the night, we slowly worship eachother. One bringing the other to explosive orgasm then having the favor returned. Positions have become creative as our baby has grown into a physical barrier, but Callie can keep me cumming, no matter what position we're in. _I never want to lose this feeling_.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, so I hope you enjoy the journey. This is my first time posting something so **only constructive comments please**. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N** : Hi everyone who has been reading thus far. I really appreciate the positive response to this story. I was really nervous about doing this but I'm so glad I did.

All typos are my fault so please excuse that and I know nothing about being a doctor or a marine so I'm winging it on that front.

 **THANKS AGAIN!** And in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen: A Time for Celebrations**

 **Arizona POV**

It's been two-weeks since the jealous dream fiasco. Yesterday was our 30-week scan and baby girl is healthy. All the tests came back clear for both me and the nugget. As of today, Saturday June 2nd, I am officially on maternity leave. Our next and last appointment is in a little over a month, during the 36th-week. I can't wait for our little girl to get here, Callie has made this experience so great and I want to do it again with her but I'm honestly tired of being pregnant. I officially look like I swallowed a beach ball but above all I just want to meet her. I want to see who she looks like more and if she looks like Jamie did as a baby. The added benefit of maternity leave is all the quality time, I get to spend with Jamie, who is cuddling in bed with me as we wait for Callie to come back with lunch.

"Momma?"

"Yea buddy."

"When is my baby coming?" _His baby, that gets me everytime he says it_.

"Well, she has to be in my belly for a little while longer but she'll be here in about two months."

"K. Then we can play and watch football with momma Cawwie. Right?" _Does it get any cuter than that?_ Jamie is going to be great big brother.

"I'm sure she'll love to watch football with you and your mom but she won't be able to play for a while. She'll be too small." Leaning over to pull him closer, I lay a gentle kiss to his forehead then focus back on the Disney movie in front of us. Minutes later I hear the front door close.

"Arizona!"

"In the room babe!" My response is meet by rushed footsteps on wood stairs. Her running up the stairs is scaring me a bit. Rounding the corner into the room, Calliope has a face splitting smile on her face as her watery eyes lock on my worried ones. "Calliope?"

"Home!" She yells out, not making the least bit of sense while waving the mail around. "Home!"

"Sweetie, I need complete sentences." Cautiously standing from the bed, I position myself in front of her, taking her face into my hands. "What's going on?" She continues to smile at me before taking a deep breath in effort to reel in her emotions.

"Remember last week when I mentioned that I had expected to have started physical training by now?" Nodding my head, I encourage her to continue while caressing her jaw. "Well, they hadn't called for a reason." Staring expectantly for her to finish, she just pulls out a piece of paper then holds it in my face. "They didn't send me to physical training because the transfer was approved. I'm not being deployed again unless an extreme situation occurs. I don't have to leave my family Arizona!" I'm utterly speechless. She's waiting for me to make words but I can't so I let my lips do a different kind of talking. Fisting one hand into her shirt and wrapping the other behind her head, I pull her down connecting our lips. Lips working together, tongues wrestling for dominance, I pour all the love I have for her into this kiss.

"Calliope, you have no idea how worried I was that you would have to leave us. I didn't want to have to raise our daughter without you." The hands resting on either side of my stomach rub slow comforting circles.

"I know baby, I didn't want that either. I will still have to report to Fort Lewis for training and things but for the most part I'm all yours." _Exactly where she's supposed to be_.

"Calliope? Where's the food?" Laughing she steps back, grabbing my hand then moves toward the door.

"It's down in the kitchen. I got a little excited...Come on little soldier, let's go feed momma and baby."

Making our way to the kitchen, we enjoy our lunch at the island; talking more about the letter granting her transfer, about the adoption that has yet to end, and our baby-shower in 3-weeks. After, lunch we all settled back into the room to watch more movies, however as soon as Callie had changed into more comfortable clothes, her pager went off. Leaving Jamie and I, to finish our movie night alone.

* * *

Today is my birthday and it has been great thus far. I finally relented and let Calliope put together a small lunch here at the house, which was easy to manage with it being a Thursday and all. Many of our friends had to work so it was really just Mark, Jamie, Callie, my parents and I. Yea my parents flew in a few days ago, so they would be here for my birthday and the baby-shower. It's been really nice having them stay with me for a change. My dad wanted to take Calliope and I out to dinner tonight, so that's how I find myself struggling to put my shoes on as Callie walks around our room half naked in briefs and a bra.

"Ugh! Calliope!" My voice is whiny and I really don't care. "Help me."

"What do you need help with beautiful?" Huffing, I just lift the black flat in the air. Kneeling in front of me, smiling she slides the shoes onto my feet then kissing my nose before standing again. "There you go. Do you need anything else?" Smirking, I grab the elastic of her briefs, pulling her to me.

"Maybe."

"You know we don't have time for sexy time, baby." Using her hand to break my hold on her underwear, she goes back to getting dressed. I'm wearing a simple black wrap dress, which is about the only thing I'm comfortable in these days when I'm not wearing Callie's basketball shorts or yoga pants. "Ready to go?" Looking as gorgeous as ever, standing in front of me in black dress pants, a simple red button-up with the sleeves up to her elbows and red heels. _Really? Because you aren't tall enough already_.

"Yup. Ready. My purse is in the kitchen, so let's go." Taking my hand into her own, Callie leads me downstairs. Moving into the living-room with my parents, Callie quickly goes to get my purse.

"You look beautiful baby girl."

"Thanks dad. You look very handsome yourself. You sure you want to let him out the house mom?" Both of them laugh as Callie stops next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Well dear, if someone can deal with him, they can have him." Dad just laughs the comment off, knowing his wife wouldn't ever really let him go.

Mark had taken Jamie home with him earlier so they could have one of their boys only days, so its just Calliope, my parents and I having dinner. The ride to the restaurant is short and filled with easy conversation.

"Have you two decided on a name for my grandbaby?"

"Yes mom we have." Mom is looking at me, waiting for me to share but I'm not going to.

"Well...what is it?"

"Sorry Mom. You'll find out when everyone else does when she's born." She pouts into her pasta but doesn't push the subject.

"Callie, have you been told of your IRR requirements yet?" _Of course you have a military question dad_.

"Yes sir. I reported to the base last week to handle all the official paperwork and was informed then. They also know about the baby and our wedding, so the schedule accommodates that."

"Good." _Man of few words_.

"How is the adoption coming along?"

"I'm glad you asked that Barbara. It's going great actually, I got a call from our lawyer this morning." _Really? She never said anything_. Placing my fork down, I look at Callie, who has the biggest smile on her face. "I know I should've told you earlier babe, but I wanted to surprise you."

"Ok. What did he say? Do we have to do the home study or something?"

"No. We don't have to do anything but go to the final hearing next week before the judge then JD becomes the first 'Robbins-Torres'." The smile on her face is radiant and I know mine is just as bright.

"Really?! That's it?"

"That's it." Leaning toward Callie, she meets me half way for a chaste kiss. I couldn't be happier having her as my son's mother. "Happy Birthday Arizona." After a round of congratulations, we continue the best birthday dinner ever. Everything is coming together perfectly, Callie doesn't have to worry about being deployed again, we're less than two months away from meeting our nugget and Jamie is legally her son. _This really has been a great day_.

Walking into our bedroom after saying goodnight to my parents, I am eager to get out of these clothes and closer to Calliope. Stripping down to nothing, then reclining in the middle of the bed with my back to the headboard, I wait for Callie to come out of the bathroom. Dinner was really nice but I'm happy it's over because I desperately need Callie right now. I wanted her before we even left the house.

Needing some release I spread my legs wide, adjusting my right arm around my stomach, rubbing slow circles to my clit. Humming in pleasure. "Calliope! Hurry up or I'm cumming without you!" I yell toward the open bathroom door.

"What bab- oh my lord, that's so fucking hot." She obviously wasn't expecting to find me laid across our bed, hand between my legs, but I can see she's enjoying it. She's already naked, and it only turns me on more.

"Oooohh!...get over here. NOW!" Laying next to me, she doesn't move to join in or take control. She just watches my hand move over my clit, her penis fully erect against her thigh, moaning her approval. "Fuck. Callie." Sliding down, she takes a nipple into her mouth, flicking her tongue over it while pinching the other to attention. Dragging her teeth across my nipple has my center throbbing. Moving my fingers through my folds, I pull her head back bring my fingers to her mouth, letting her lick them clean then bring our mouths together in a hungry kiss. "Lay down Calliope."

Her large penis is fully erect and begging for release. Straddling her hips, grabbing her shaft, I slide her into my dripping center. "Arizona." My name comes out like a plea. Letting my hands rest against her chest, slowly rotating my hips, I work her deeper. "Just like that...yessss like that." Our moans mixing together, gripping my hips, she plants her feet flat on the bed and thrusts into me. "Shit you feel so good." This has become our favorite and most comfortable position. I'm not going to last long, she's filling me completely.

"Harder...Fuck me harder." I can feel my orgasm building in the pit of my stomach. My walls clenching tightly around her as she slams our hips together. "Right there...right there." Pinching at Callie's nipples, I bring my hips down to meet her thrusts, forcing her as deep as possible, my clit rubbing the top of her length. "Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit." Our bodies slick with sweat and my wetness, we move in rhythm, thrust for thrust. The only sounds in the room are heaving breaths, slapping skin and passionate moans. "Fuuuuuucckk. Caaallioooppeee. Yessssss."

"Cum on me Arizona." Carefully reversing positions, she moves to her knees then spreads my legs wide as she plunges as deep as she's ever been. Every thrust hitting my spot sending ripples through my body. "I'm about to cum...I'm about to cum." Thrusts becoming more urgent, I claw at the sheets, moaning with everyone. _My body is shaking and I haven't even cum yet_. She's moaning with each throb of my center. "FUCK...baby "'m cumming."

"Yessssss...yessss...fuckfuckfuckfuck...I'M CUMMING!" Rubbing my clit, she sends us both over the edge in screaming orgasms. Slowing down, she continues stroking deep as wave after wave of pleasure crashes through me. My legs wrap around her waist, keeping her buried in me the way I like her. "Mmmmm...fuck."

"You ok baby?" Humming in response, I release my hold on her waist. Pulling out, we both moan. Returning next to me, she pulls me into a slow sensual kiss, then pulling me into her as much possible while adjusting the covers. "Happy Birthday Arizona."

* * *

Next week is our last scan before meeting our baby girl, making me 35-weeks and huge. Today is our baby-shower and eventhough I'm tired, I'm enjoying myself. The house looks great, Teddy and Addison went all out. I'm so happy that Lucia, Aria and Regina were able to be here. Bailey, Meredith, Lexie and Cristina are all here on the patio painting onesies as Addison and I enjoy more cake.

"Arizona? Where's Cal?"

"In the basement with my dad, Tim, Mark, Alex, Ben and all the kids. She says she's being a good hostess but I'm pretty sure she just didn't want to get roped into any games."

"Sounds about right. How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing good, just tired." Leaning over my shoulder, Callie steals the last bite of my cake then kisses my cheek. "CALLIOPE!"

"What?" Doing her best to look innocent but failing as a smile forms on her lips. "I love you."

"Obviously not you stole my cake." I say with a pout. Laughing she gently kisses my nose.

"Well now that Callie is done hiding, I think it's time for presents."

Moving into the living-room, Callie and I take our seats on the couch as present after present is handed to us. We made sure to tell everyone that all the big items had already been purchased. However, there are countless toys, outfits, diapers, bibs, bottles, and baby food. The gift I was most surprised to get was from Callie's parents though I probably shouldn't have; they set up trust funds for both of our kids. Callie didn't seem at all surprised but I definitely was. After all the gifts were put away in the nursery and the living-room was cleaned, the party moved back out into the back yard.

Standing from my seat in my fiancee's lap, I pull her up to follow me into the house for a quiet moment alone. Stopping only when I get to my office, Callie wraps her arms around me as best as she can with our baby between us.

"You feeling ok?" Nodding my response with a hum, I nuzzle into her letting her scent soothe me.

"I just wanted to be alone with you." I've been clingier than normal lately but it doesn't seem to bother her. "Give me a kiss." I'm whining I know but I don't care. With a soft chuckle, she brings our lips together in a slow kiss that is quickly becoming heated. Suddenly, breaking our kiss, gripping at Callie's arms I gasp in surprise. "Calliope?" My voice is low and timid as she rattles off questions of concern. Scared blue eyes lock on worried brown in silent conversation. My mouth opens and closes several times before words actually make it out. "I-I think...I think my water just broke." _It's too early_.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, so I hope you enjoy the journey. This is my first time posting something so **only constructive comments please**. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N** : Hi everyone who has been reading thus far. I really appreciate the positive response to this story. I was really nervous about doing this but I'm so glad I did.

All typos are my fault so please excuse that and I know nothing about being a doctor or a marine so I'm winging it on that front.

 **THANKS AGAIN!** And in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty: Special Delivery**

 **Callie POV**

 _What?! I clearly didn't here her properly_. The look in Arizona's eyes tell me otherwise.

"What?!"

"I'm pretty sure I didn't just pee on myself Calliope! My water broke!"

"Bu-...You...No."

"Calliope focus! She's too early." The panic in her voice shakes me from my speechless stupor. _Well it definitely looks like her water broke._

"Were you even contracting?" Shaking her head in the negative, tearful blue eyes plead for me to do something to fix the situation. "Ok. Ok. Stay here I'm going to get Addison." Running out of the office, my mind is all over the place, so much so that I crash into Teddy as I round the corner to the living-room. Scrambling to my feet, I help Teddy off the floor. "Sorry Teds, have you seen Addie?" I'm sure I look half crazed but it's an emergency.

"Yeeeaaa...she just went to the bathroom. Are you ok?"

"No. Not really. Can you go sit with Arizona, she's in her office, while I go get Addie?" My feet moving me away before she can even reply. She's confused and wants to ask more questions but now isn't the time. "Please?" Giving a silent nod, she turns toward the hall as I sprint to the closest bathroom. The door swings open just as I'm about to knock, startling us both.

"Shit! Cal, what the hell is wrong with you?" Her hand resting against her chest as she takes calming breathes. Ignoring her question, grabbing her arm I pull her toward Arizona's office. "Cal!"

"Arizona needs you Adds!" I shouldn't be yelling at her but I'm terrified right now; that's my kid and my future wife in there. "She thinks her water broke but she's not contracting." Silently running ahead of me, she makes her way to Arizona, who's pacing the office. "Babe come sit down so Addie can check you out and I'll go get rid of everyone." Kissing her nose, I move to leave the room but her grip on me tightens, stopping me in my tracks.

"No." Panic and fear written across her face; bottom lip trembling with barely controlled emotions. "Don't leave."

"Ok. I'm here. I'm right here." Sitting beside her on the couch, she lays on her back with her head in my lap. "Teddy can you please get everyone to leave. Tell them...whatever. " Running the fingers of my left hand through blonde strands as my other hand rubs slow circles on her stomach.

"Yea don't worry about it, I got it." Once it's just the three of us, Addie locks the door.

"She keeps gloves and stuff in her desk." Moving over to the desk, Addie gloves up and moves back to us on the couch by Arizona's feet. _I'm so glad she's here_.

"Ok. So I'm going to do a quick vaginal exam, luckily you had litmus paper, so we'll know pretty quickly if your water broke or not." We both nod as she positions Arizona the way she needs her. I lean next to her ear whispering all the words of support and love that I can think of as my hand continues moving over her swollen belly. _It's too early, 5-weeks too early_.

"Your water is definitely broken. So we need to get you Seattle Grace and checked in but there's no sign of infection nor does she seem to be in distress." _Oh fuck_. Discarding the gloves and paper, Addison moves to the door. "I'll wait for you out front."

"Calliope." Arizona whines out my name as tears line her cheeks. "She's not due for another 5-weeks, what if something's wrong and we all missed it. I can't lose another baby Calliope. I can't."

"Baby, we won't lose her, she's perfectly fine and so are you. We've done all the blood work and all the tests. You know as well as I do that these things happen sometimes but perfectly healthy babies can be born at 35-weeks. We're going to be fine, she's just impatient and that's my fault, she gets it from me." Earning a small smile, I kiss her passionately then guide her off the couch. "Let's go. We're meeting our baby soon."

* * *

After calming our families down then convincing them to stay at our house to wait for us to call them, Addie, Arizona and I left for the hospital. Addison spent the drive keeping my baby as calm as possible, using her knowledge as an OB/GYN to reassure her. We had called Dr. Stevens to inform her of the situation, so she could meet us at the hospital. Soon Arizona is in a room, hooked up to a fetal heart monitor and an IV pushing antibiotics. I know I told her everything would be fine but I'm really trying not to lose my shit as Dr. Stevens updates us as Addison steps out to keep the family in the loop. _Please, please, please be ok_.

"Dr. Montgomery was completely right, your water did break and there's no infection or fetal distress. I'm going to do a ultrasound to get a better picture of what we're dealing with but I'm hoping to keep her in there for at least another two weeks or until you start contracting." Arizona grips my hand tighter as we both nod. From my seat beside the bed, I have one hand laced with Arizona and the other on our baby just above her navel; it's probably the only thing keeping me calm at the moment.

The doctor goes through the usual ultrasound routine and luckily there's a safe amount of amniotic fluid still there so inducing labour isn't necessary and hopefully won't be any time soon. Shortly after Dr. Stevens left us alone, Arizona had fallen asleep, so I step into the hall. Sitting in the open chair next to Addie, I rest my head on her shoulder.

"They're ok, Cal. I know you're scared, sweetie."

"This is just as scary as thinking my son was going to drown before I could find him in that god forsaken lake."

"But your son didn't drown and nothing is going to happen to your daughter or your wife." _My wife. That sounds so good_. "Everyone is still at the house, they know what's going on. Your mom is calling your dad, so with any luck he'll be before his granddaughter...Now go back in there with your family and since I have privileges here, I'm going to keep myself busy by being a doctor."

"Thanks Adds...for everything. You know I love you right?"

"Of course. Like you had any choice." Laughing, I stand and pull her up into a hug then head back to my favorite ladies. Watching her sleep, I slide my chair over so I can lean on the bed with my face is next to her stomach.

"Young lady, it's entirely too early for you to be this rebellious. Your brother has already taken about ten years off my like with the lake accident, now you want to go scare the shit out of me and momma...I love you so much already, baby girl. I just want both you and momma to be ok. I wouldn't survive if anything ever happened to you, momma or your brother." Leaning forward I place a soft kiss to the side of Arizona's stomach. "I'm sure you heard all the noise earlier, we were having a party for you. All of our friends and family came to the house to celebrate, while eating all the free food. They brought you so many presents. Your abuelo was in Miami on business but abuela called him so I'm sure he's on his way...Last week, I had a major break through with my research. I was in the lab working and talking to momma on the phone then bam the liquid is solid. I couldn't believe it. I mean I am a rockstar and I do build limbs like god. So-"

"Really? You say that too?" Jerking upright I stare wide-eyed at Arizona.

"Shit! How long have you been awake?" _I guess I had that coming for scaring Addie earlier_.

"Long enough rock star. So both you and Mark, do the whole 'like god' thing." Laughing at the comment, I lean into her bringing our lips together then take her hand into mine.

"Yea. I guess we do. How are you feeling?"

"Physically I'm fine I guess but I'm still really worried."

"I know but as long as there's no infection then we can wait it out until you hit the 37-week mark to induce you or until you start having contractions. Whichever comes first, but our girl is good."

* * *

Arizona has been in the hospital for a little over a week now. We could have gone home to wait it out but for my own sanity, she agreed to stay here so both her and the baby would be under constant observation. So we spend our time with our friends and family most days or the two of us cuddle on the bed watching the food network. At the moment, we're laying here side by side watching 'Orange is the New Black' on the laptop since all the hospital channels suck.

"Ugh." Arizona adjusts her position for the third time in five minutes. "I can't get comfortable. Can you rub my back babe?"

"Mhmmm." With my eyes still on the screen, using the hand not stuck between us, I push my thumb into her lower back. The moan that erupts from her mouth, catches me off guard but encourages me to push the spot again. Gaining the same reaction, the laptop is completely forgotten, all attention is now on hearing more of the delicious noises leaving Arizona's mouth. Pressing firmly, I work my hand around her back, slowly moving from shoulders to glutes. If anyone, was walking by this room, they would think we were having sex; not that we could anyway with the risk of infection and all. But knowing that isn't stopping my body from responding to her moans. "Stop moaning Arizona." Chuckling to myself as I continue.

"Well you shouldn't be so good with your hands...Is it bothering you?" _Actions speak louder than words_.

"Why don't you tell me if I'm bothered." Thrusting against her ass, she gasps then moans as I press down to work out a knot.

"Seriously Calliope? Right now? This has got to be the least sexiest situation ever and your hard as a rock?"

"Hey! No judging." Continuing with the massage, I try to focus back on the screen only to see Piper and Alex going at it. "Oh. Come. On." _How the hell am I supposed to calm down now?_ With a loud moan, Arizona grabs my wrist, halting all movement. _Ow!_ "Babe?"

"Ooooohhh...I'm pretty sure I'm having contractions!" Her breathing has become heavier but the grip on my wrist has loosened.

"Ok. Ummm. Doctor. We need one of those." Quickly moving from the bed, I hit the call button letting them know to page Dr. Stevens or Addison, then helping her get as comfortable as possible. Moving to the computer, I shut everything down and push it out of the way as Addison struts into the room.

"Someone finally having contractions, huh?"

"I haven't felt anything, just been uncomfortable all day then bam my muscles decide to wage war."

"Hmmm. Ok. Well Dr. Stevens is stuck over at Seattle Pres., so you're stuck with me." Locking hands with Arizona, I sit on the edge of the bed while Addie does her thing. Having my bestfriend elbow deep in my finacee's vaginal is a bit weird but she's a great doctor and I'm glad she's going to be the one taking care of my girls. "First, there's still no sign of infection, so that's great. Second, your seven centimeters dialated, meaning she could be coming fast, so if you want an epidural I suggest we do it now."

"Oh I definitely want the drugs." Nodding, Addie leaves to get her team ready and order the epidural, once again leaving us alone. "Calliope, I'm so glad you're here."

"Of course I'm here...I promised you I would be."

* * *

For about 4 hours, Arizona was stuck at seven centimeters but in the last hour, her contractions have been about three minutes apart. I've been sitting behind her trying to ease her through each one, allowing her to grip both hands while pressing the occasional kiss to her neck or shoulder.

"You are doing so great baby, that contraction is almost over, just keep breathing through it." As the 90-second contraction passes, she collapses back into me. Wiping the sweat from her head, I rest my hands on either side of her stomach.

"I'm never fucking you without a condom ever again, Calliope Torres." Before I can form a reply, Addie and her team enter the room. Lifting the sheet from Arizona's legs, she checks her dialation.

"Ten centimeters, we're ready to have a gorgeous baby." No sooner does she finish her sentence, Arizona moans out the start of another contraction. Once everything is set up and everyone is where they're supposed to be, Addie takes a seat at the end of the bed placing two beautiful legs into the sterrups. "Ok that was a good one. Go ahead and relax because on the next one we're pushing."

"Ok." Nodding her head along with the verbal confirmation, she grabs my hands while relaxing into my chest. "I love you Calliope."

"I love you too. You're amazing."

"I can't wait to meet her. She's going to be gorgeous, I al- OOOOOOOOHHH!" She's cut off and we both lean forward, her chin to her chest, as she pushes through it.

"Keep pushing, Arizona. Push all the way through." Addie coaches from between her legs. This goes on for an hour; Addie instructing, Arizona pushing and me whispering words of encouragement. "Take a moment to relax. I can see her head, so I need you to push with everything you've got Arizona." Not even a minute later, she's leaning forward again. _I feel like I should be doing more_.

"SSSSSSHHHHHHIIIIITTTTTTTTTT! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Her grip is so tight her knuckles are white and my hands are purple but I know better than to complain. "GET HER OUT! NOW!" Tears and sweat streaming down her face.

"Baby your doing perfect. We'll meet her any minute."

"Arizona the head is almost out, I need you to push harder." Addie's instructions are followed by a deep guttural almost primal moan. Somehow her grip tightens even more and I'm pretty sure she just dislocated the pinky on my right hand. I continue coaching as best as I can while tears blur my vision. "The head's out!" Slouching into my chest trying to catch her breath, she still has a firm hold of my hands. _Let go. Please let go_. "Give me one more small push and she'll be out." Exhaustion showing through clearly, I lean forward for her as she does what she needs to help bring our baby into the world. The high-pitched cry coming from our newborn is heart-warming.

"She's here baby. You did it Arizona." Kissing her shoulders, I do my best to show my appreciation. She doesn't say anything as I lean us back into the bed, wrapping my arms around her but I can feel her nod. Seconds later, our baby girl is laid across Arizona's chest as the placenta is delivered and Arizona's cleaned up a bit.

"You want to cut the cord Cal?" Too emotional to answer, I nod then take the scissors being handed to me. Cutting the cord, I hand the scissors back to Addison as the nurse takes baby girl to the other side of the room to be cleaned up, weighed and rated on the apgar scale. "Congratulations guys, she beautiful and perfect. I'll be back to check on you in a bit Arizona. Get some rest."

"Thanks you Addison."

"Yea thanks Addie." Then Addison is over by the nurses, before leaving the room. Moving from my seat behind my fiancee, I stand over a clearly exhausted Arizona dropping pecks over her face, earning a tired smile. My face hurts, I'm smiling so much until she grabs my right hand. "OW! Shit!" Snatching it away, I cradle it to my side.

"Calliope, what's the matter?" Grabbing my wrist to bring my hand closer, she gasps looking at the swollen, blue, slightly deformed finger. "Oh my god! Did I do that?"

"Don't worry about it, I can handle it."

"Wha-" Her rebuttal is cut off by the nurse bringing our baby girl over, then handing her to Arizona. "How is she? What was her apgar?" Starring at the nurse with concerned determination.

"She's as perfect as any newborn can get. She's a eight on the apgar scale and weighing in at six pounds even, twenty inches long. You're going to have a tall girl on your hands. Congratulations." The nurse exits behind the other nurses moving all the equipment out. _She's so beautiful_.

"Look at her Calliope! She gorgeous and looks so much like you already." She really perfect, looking at her ears I can tell she going to have the same slight tan JD has but her hair is already so light. _Wonder what her eyes are going to look like_. Leaning over, I smash my lips to Arizona's before pulling back to kiss my nugget's pink hat. My battle against my emotions was lost long ago.

"Thank you so much Arizona. I've only ever been this happy two other times in my life and they're all because of you. I love you both with everything that I am." Ignoring the tears collecting at my chin, I stare down at our newborn. "Welcome to the world little miss Layla Sofia Robbins-Torres. I'm your madre."


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, so I hope you enjoy the journey. This is my first time posting something so **only constructive comments please**. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N** : Hi everyone who has been reading thus far. I really appreciate the positive response to this story. I was really nervous about doing this but I'm so glad I did.

All typos are my fault so please excuse that and I know nothing about being a doctor or a marine so I'm winging it on that front.

 **THANKS AGAIN!** And in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One: Welcome Home**

 **Arizona POV**

She's absolutely beautiful. I can't believe she's really here. When my water broke every last bit of medical training vanished from memory. I was terrified something was going wrong but neither Callie or Addison would let me think that way. I hurt my poor Calliope and I feel so bad about that but she just waved it off. Turning my head to the clock on the side-table to my right, I see that it's nine twenty-seven in the evening, meaning I've been sleep for about two hours. The nurses took baby girl to the nursery about an hour before I fell asleep, allowing me to finally convince Callie to go get her hand examined. We called our family shortly after Layla was born but strongly encouraged everyone to wait until tomorrow to visit. Callie even let all our friends here at the hospital know not to drop by until tomorrow, so we have some time alone. I'm brought out of my thoughts by humming; looking up, the sight I've imagined for months is before me. _They are gorgeous together_.

My fiancee, the mother of my children, is stood by the window humming to our daughter in her arms. She's such a natural. In predictable Calliope fashion, her smile widens as it usually does when she feels me watching, then those eyes are on me.

"Hey beautiful. You sleep ok?" Her question is whispered while moving to sit in the chair to my left. Layla comfortably sleeping bundled against Callie's chest.

"Hey yourself. I slept as good as anyone who was torn in half from the inside out mere hours before can sleep."

"My apologies." Layla squirms the voices her discomfort. _Aww. My poor baby_. Standing from her chair, Callie gently transfers our girl to me. "Someone wanted their momma." Once she's certain, I have a solid hold on our nugget, her luscious lips are on mine. Smiling into the kiss before breaking away, I take a good look at our creation. _Wow!_

Adjusting myself to feed her, she quickly latches on as if she if she's never eaten. _Definitely has an appetite like Jamie_. Right now, Layla's complexion is pretty fair but I have no doubt she'll have a beautiful tan like her madre. Her lips are full like Calliope's; her hair is a dirty blonde and so curly. _Whose eyes do you have pretty girl?_ She didn't open her eyes earlier before falling asleep while nursing. The shutter of a camera grabs my attention and there is Callie, phone in hand, staring with so much adoration.

"I'm never going to get tired of watching you feed her. It's beautiful and embarrassingly arousing." Glancing at her jean covered crotch, the material does nothing to hide her erection. I can't stop the laugh that bursts from my throat.

"Well baby, you're going to be taking alot of cold showers for at least 6 weeks. There will be countless feedings." Adjusting herself, she pokes that plump bottom lip out in a pout.

"I know." Looking down again, I'm met with the most stunning set of eyes I've ever seen. Her unfocused gazed roam my face with a single electric ice blue right eye and captivating honey brown left eye under long lashes. Dimples deeper than my own sit atop chubby cheeks. "She's truly the best of both of us. Breathtakingly stunning. She's never leaving the house without me." Winking at me, we sit and continue to enjoy our newest addition because tomorrow is going to be mayhem.

* * *

Layla is so much calmer than Jamie was as baby, I just hope that doesn't change. Nugget spent the night in the nursery but poor Calliope was up to check on her about once every hour, so tonight she will be in here with us. I'm feeling human again after my shower this morning and getting into some real clothes. Slowly stepping out of the bathroom, once again Calliope has her arms full of newborn cuteness by the window. Only this time she isn't humming, she's actually singing; pausing in the doorway I listen to that soulful voice.

 _I got your back, I got you_

 _I take your side, I lay my life down for you_

 _I'll crawl over broken glass, I will stand in the flame_

 _Take the bullet, take the blows, I would take all the pain_

 _Anything, anything that you gotta get through_

 _Hey, hey, I got you_

 _Hey, hey, I got you_

Moving over to the window, I wrap my arms around Calliope's taller frame, relishing in being able to be this close to her again. Resting my head on her back, I continue listening while the vibrations soothe me as they always have.

 _It all can push you over the edge sometimes_

 _Make you wanna jump off the ledge sometimes_

 _Make you wanna stand up and scream_

 _Make you feel like there is no one listening_

 _This world can put a hole in your soul sometimes_

 _Put you at the end of your road_

 _Sometimes you just break down_

 _When this world tries to end you, I defend you_

Gently swaying, Callie starts to hum out the rest of the song before addressing me. "I called my mom while you were in the bathroom, apparently they've been here for about 20-minutes in the gift shop. They'll be up soon. I told her we wanted JD to come in alone first." Nodding and humming so she knows I heard her, I stay in my spot holding my love. "Get back in bed baby. You need to relax." Reluctantly, I do as she asked, and just as Callie situates Layla in my lap, there's a light knock at the door.

"Momma it's me!" Callie laughs as she moves to open the door. Smiling up at Callie, then hugging her leg, Jamie giggles as she walks to the bed with him still attached.

"Hey buddy, ready to meet your baby sister." Nodding to Callie's question, she lifts him onto the bed. His face is full of curiosity. Pulling him closer to me so he can see a sleeping Layla, I take in the heartwarming moment. As Callie takes more pictures, Jamie gently touches the hand that keeps escaping the blanket.

"Hi baby. I James Daniel Robbins-Torres." The remaining hormones cause my eyes to water, the introduction was precious and I can't help it.

"Jamie, this is Layla Sofia Robbins-Torres." We handled all official paperwork this morning. Kissing his forehead, I enjoy a few more minute with our little family before turning to Calliope. "Babe? Let everyone else in, please." Nodding she sticks her head out the door and seconds later both grandmothers are pushing past her. Everyone else at least stops to give Callie a hug before circling around the bed.

Pictures, hugs and tears are shared as everyone takes time with Layla. Soon enough a hungry Layla is back in my arms, promptly ending our family get together, and after more congratulations we were left alone with baby girl. We're being released tomorrow, so the grandparents, aunts and uncles will have plenty of opportunity for more baby cuddles. Once the nugget was fed, cleaned and comfortably laying on the bed in the space between my legs, Addison came in.

"Hey Robbins- Torres family, how are we this afternoon?"

"All good here Addison. It's good you came in; Calliope and I wanted to officially introduce you to baby girl." Slowly picking Layla up, Addison sits in the chair Callie just vacated. I smile and nod at Callie hoping she gets what I'm suggesting. _Tell her Calliope_.

"Adds meet Layla Sofia. Layla meet Auntie Addison...my bestfriend and your godmother." Addison's head snaps up at a speed that may require future medical attention. Surprise written all over her face.

"Don't you drop that baby."

"Really? You both want me to be her godmother?" Nodding in agreement, we watch the two interact until Addison gets paged away. Relaxing for the rest of the night, we prepare ourselves for the reality of having a newborn and a toddler at home.

* * *

 **Callie POV**

My girls have been home for a week now. Living with a newborn has been an adjustment. Everyone that had been visiting from out of town left several days ago, Arizona and I have been trying to figure out a routine for the kids. I've officially been on leave with Arizona since the nugget was born but mine is significantly shorter. It seems like Layla has grown alot in the last seven days. We had an easy night tonight, both kids went to bed without a problem. I've somehow become a light sleeper. Right now and probably for the next few months, Layla wakes up about every four to five hours, which is a blessing in itself. Her high-pitched cry from the nursery started about 5-minutes ago and that's why I just put a fresh diaper on my baby girl. Heading back into the room, a topless sleepy Arizona is sitting against the headboard, ready to feed our girl. _She has no idea how sexy it is to watch her nurture our baby_.

"Hey there's momma baby girl. She has your food ready and waiting." Passing Layla to Arizona, I lay back in my spot beside them and watch. _So beautiful even at one in the morning_.

"You should get some sleep Calliope. I can handle her; you've been up to get her everytime she cries since we got home." Her free hand rests against my neck as her thumb caresses my jaw.

"I'm good baby. I like getting her and I want you to rest up as much as you can while I'm on leave too." I have week-long training once every month on base but with the baby coming early, I won't have my first one until next month.

"Ok but I don't want you to exhaust yourself out. You know we still have that meeting with the wedding planner in a couple days and we still have to enroll Jamie into kindergarten at the school Brayden goes to. I think Teddy enrolled Dom already." Pushing myself up I peck her lips and nose before laying back down.

"Yea. I know. It's just the first meeting so I doubt it'll be anything more than a meet and greet. Hopefully she has alot of ideas of her own for us to discuss." As I continue to watch Arizona breastfeed, I gently rub Layla's little feet. _The baby really is crack. Ha! She's crack baby_. "I think Tim mentioned something about school the other day. We still have time to enroll JD, school doesn't start until September so we have a little over a month and a half."

"Mmm. Yea...I think someone's full." Taking the sleeping nugget from Arizona, I pat her back until I get a good burp.

"Come on greedy girl, time to go back to bed." Adjusting her in my arms, I turn our bedroom light out as Arizona lays back down then pull the door closed. Baby girl and I slowly move down the hall to look in on JD before relaxing in the nursery. Sitting in the recliner in the corner, I lay listening to her soft puffs of air against my chest, and softly rub her back.

Opening my eyes, Arizona is placing Layla into her crib. _I guess I feel asleep_. Turning to me, she climbs into the recliner with me and nuzzles into her spot. I think she likes laying like this even more now than she did before. "What time is it babe?"

"Three-something." Humming against her head, I pull her close and let my eyes close. Placing soft kisses to my neck for several minutes, before pulling away, she rubs my stomach. "Let's go to bed Calliope." _Ugh. I don't feel like getting up_. But I do anyway.

* * *

"Your daughter is such a cutie."

"Thank you." Arizona and I reply in unison. I quickly glance down at the carrier holding the curious newborn then giving Trish, the wedding planner, my full attention.

"You have a date and location already picked out correct?"

"Yes and no. December Twentieth is the date but as far as location, Arizona and I haven't settled on anything but I would like to look into the Fremont Foundry. It's a beautiful space; plus, I know they provide the alcohol and the catering. But we're pretty open to any suggestions you may have that offer full service catering." Nodding her head, she writes a few notes in her notebook before moving on.

"About how many guests do you have in mind?"

"Between fifty and seventy-five, definitely no more than one hundred at max. Nothing too crazy." Arizona answers quickly. Once again, Trish is scribbling in the notebook.

"How about budget, flowers, colors or number of people in the wedding party?"

"Well we're pretty open on flowers, we're pretty flexible. I don't have any type of flower preferences but Arizona has a love of peonies, so that's a good place to start. Color wise we decided on orchid purple, dove gray and cobalt blue. Um, eight in the wedding party as of right now. And last but not least the budget. Babe don't be mad, I know we only briefly talked about this but I've been working on a budget breakdown, so feel free to disagree. Trish get your pen ready." Arizona's glaring at me now.

"Calliope, please don't go overboard."

"I promise but I think you'll agree with it. Ok, Trish. Most importantly, no more than twenty-five thousand for the venue. No more than four thousand for a photographer, preferably one that does video as well. Two thousand for the DJ; one thousand for the invitations; lastly no more three thousand on flowers and decor. We'll find the dresses and suits ourselves so you don't need to worry about that. That's a total of thirty-five thousand dollars for you to play with and I even padded those numbers a bit." Trish has been writing like a crazy woman. Nervously looking at Arizona, I wait for her reaction. "So? Babe, what do you think?"

"If I'm being honest, I thought you were going to throw a crazy number out there like one hundred thousand dollars or something. You tend to get out of hand but I think what you came up with was very reasonable." Leaning over Arizona brings our lips together in a soft kiss. Layla has been quietly observing the world around her. We continue with the meeting in more detail, only pausing when nugget got fussy. Once the meeting was concluded and Trish had everything she needed to get started; we picked up some dinner then Jamie from Mark's before heading home. _Today was a productive day_.

* * *

I Got You by **Ciara**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, so I hope you enjoy the journey. This is my first time posting something so **only constructive comments please**. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N** : Hi everyone who has been reading thus far. I really appreciate the positive response to this story. I was really nervous about doing this but I'm so glad I did.

All typos are my fault so please excuse that and I know nothing about being a doctor or a marine so I'm winging it on that front.

 **THANKS AGAIN!** And in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: Passion**

 **Callie POV**

"Mark you don't understand, not being with her because I was deployed is one thing but to sleep with her pressed against me and not have my way with her is just torture." I complain while landing punches to the heavy bag. Mark and I try to get together to work-out as often as possible. The six-week sex hiatus deadline has come and gone. It's now been nine-weeks since she gave birth to our baby and for the last month I've been walking around in a constant state of arousal. In that time, Arizona has been working out in hopes to drop the baby weight but honestly pregnancy has filled her out in the most delicious ways. I think she only gained a total of about thirty pounds while she was pregnant.

"Well you both are busy right now with the kids but you'll figure it out." _He's right, I know he is_. If we aren't dealing with the baby, then it's the wedding plans, if not that then it's getting JD ready to start school or just me reporting to Fort Lewis.

"I know. She's just so damn sexy all the time. When she's breastfeeding, when she's in her running clothes, when she's in a towel, when she's sleeping...it's just unlimited sexy." Laughing at me, he just shakes his head and continues to hold the bag in place. "Anyway, JD starts school on Monday. He's so excited but he was a little disappointed when we explained that he couldn't take his baby with him...How are things with you and Lexie."

"Good. Really good actually. I'm going to ask her to move in with me, she practically lives there anyway." Landing my last punch, I grab the bag so he can get his punches in on it.

"I'm really happy for you Mark. You deserve to be happy."

Mark and I spend another hour working out before showering and heading our separate ways. It's still pretty early on and I'm pretty sure my family is still sleeping their Saturday away. So before, I head home, I stop by the supermarket to grab a few things. Walking down aisle after aisle as I shop, catching a glimpse of a black and gold box causes me to pause. _She did say she was never fucking me without a condom again. Plus, it's the only birth control option right now_. Grabbing four twelve-pack boxes, I make a mental note to order a bigger box online later.

"Hey Callie." _Fuck me_. Looking up, I come face to face with none other than Sadie fucking Harris.

"H-hey Sadie." _Awkward much_.

"Hmmm. Extra-large. I guess I was right about your not so little package." She looks ready to pounce, that makes me extremely uncomfortable and I just want to get out of here. I don't even care about how inappropriate that comment was. _Stupid fucking condoms_. Dropping the boxes in my cart, I back away as fast as possible. I don't want to have any type of conversation with her about my penis or the fact that she did in fact feel it when we bumped into eachother months ago. _Arizona is going to be pissed_.

"Uh. Yea. Bye." Not caring if I even got everything I wanted, I find the nearest register and get the hell of out there. The drive home is quick and painless. Soon the house is full of the usual noise from baby gurgles to Arizona holding some conversation with JD as I finish breakfast. _I'll tell her later_.

* * *

 **Arizona POV**

"Calliope our baby boy is so grown up. He's in school and he'll be five next month."

"I know babe. He was so happy walking into the school." Nodding my head, I snuggle closer into Callie's side. Today was Jamie's first day of kindergarten, it's only five-hours a day but it's strange knowing he's old enough to go to school now. Layla is propped against Callie's chest as the three of us watch 'Princess Sofia'; taking a moment to look at them I feel so blessed. I can't help the smile on my face, noticing the identical furrowed brows of concentration as they stare at the screen. "Arizona?"

"Hmmm?"

"Love you." As I open my mouth to respond, Layla starts to get fussy. "What's the matter nugget? Are you hungry? It's ok momma is right here." Taking Layla into my arms, I lift my shirt then release my right breast for her to eat. Reclining back, I find my favorite spot at Callie's side with her left arm around my shoulders. I can feel Callie's eyes on me and the only thing keeping me from jumping her is Layla. I know she finds me sexy no matter what I'm doing but for some odd reason breastfeeding really turns her on and judging by the bulge in her sweats, it still turns her on. _I'll just have to do something about that_.

"Let's go put nugget down in her room. Tim won't be dropping Jamie off for another three hours." Fixing my clothes then standing from the couch, I exaggerate the sway of my hip a bit as I head upstairs because I know she's watching. _You know you want it Calliope_. Settling Layla down in her crib, I make sure the baby monitor is on before pressing a kiss to her head and moving out the room.

Just as I'm entering our room, Callie steps out of our bathroom in nothing but her boxers and bra. _Her body is divine_. Stripping down to my underwear, I stand in front of Callie, letting my hands roam over every piece of her.

"Strip."

Her eyebrows go up in that sexy way while challenging you. The smile on her face is seductive to match the arousal in her eyes. She makes quick work of her bra but deliberately takes her time with the boxers. Long tan fingers slide the elastic below her ass then slowly travel around her hips. My eyes follow every teasing move of her hands, waiting for her to reveal her throbbing erection. Soon those fingers finally allow the dark cotton to drop to the floor, making my center clench in anticipation.

Moving behind my gorgeous Calliope, as she allows me complete control, I drag my nails from shoulders to ass, getting wetter with every moan and growl from her mouth. "Arizona. I want you. Now." Ignoring her statement for the moment, placing my body flush against her back, I take her left nipple between my fingers as my right hand grabs a firm hold of her thick arousal. "Oooooh shit." Pushing the need to feel her buried deep between my legs to the side for the time being, I stroke her slowly from base to tip then back again. _She's so fucking big_.

"Intern Sadie was probably imagining you like this when she saw you in the market. Naked, hard and ready to fuck." Stroking just a little faster and pinching her nipple. "But she'll never have you, will she Calliope?" When I don't get an answer, I tighten my grip on her shaft. "Do I need to repeat the question Calliope?"

"N-no. I only want to fuck you baby. Always you."

"Lay on the bed Calliope." She growls in frustration as I release my hold on her. Laying in the middle of the bed, her eyes lock on mine as she strokes herself slowly. Standing at the foot of our bed completely nude, I watch her for several seconds, my juices dripping down my thighs. "Lay back." Doing as I asked, I position my center over her mouth, knees on either side of her head.

"Fuck. You're so fucking wet baby." Then her tongue is sliding through my folds. "And you taste so fucking good." And just like that, her lips are wrapped around my clit. Leaning forward, I wrap my lips around her length; sucking her in as deep as I can. "OH. FUCK." Humming, I continue sucking and flicking my tongue while stroking her balls as she fills me with three fingers.

"Yesssss. Fuck me Calliope." My hips ride her fingers as she thrusts deep hard thrusts. The hand stroking her speeds up to match her pace. "Right there baby...just like that." Wrapping both arms around my waist pulling me closer, her tongue plunges into my center, as she presses a finger to my ass making me clench around her tongue. "OOOOOOOOOHHH!" _I love when she fills me like this_. I can feel the familiar tightening in my stomach, then tongue is in my ass as she fills me with her thumb while talented fingers stroke fast circles on my clit. _This is new and I'm going to cum_. My senses are overloading; I want to get away from it all to catch my breath but the arm that's still around my waist holds me in place. Both hands claw at the sheets, no longer able to pleasure her. "CALLIOPE! I CAN'T...FUCK. FUCK. FUCK...BABY PLEASE." I don't even know what I'm begging for. Everything is mind-blowing and too much all at the same time. I have zero control over my quivering body. She's fucking me so good my arms are shaking and I know this will be the best orgasm she's ever given me. "I'M CUM-MING! CA-LLIO-PE I'M FUC-KING CUM-MING!" Burying my face into her stomach, my back arches dramatically as my legs go ramrod straight, toes curling and hands fisted into the sheets, I cum harder than I ever have.

* * *

 **Callie POV**

This is the third time she's squirted during sex but this is so much sexier. My face, shoulders and chest are drenched. Definitely her most powerful orgasm. She's still feeling the effects of it as I lay her down on her back, then reach into the nightstand for the fresh pack of condoms. Condom in place, I move between shaking cum covered thighs, filling her completely; setting a fast hard and deep pace while bringing our mouths together in a passionate kiss. _She feels so fucking good clenching around me_. I'm not going to last long but I need to be inside her.

"AAAHHHH!...I CAN'T...I CAN'T...FUCK! SHIT!" Her eyes and mouth are wide open as her hands pull the sheets from the mattress. Fast breathing is only broken by long moans and whimpers. Needing to be deeper, rubbing her walls with my length, I lift her right leg to rest at my side. Each thrust hitting the internal bundle of nerves that drives her crazy. "YESSSSSS!" Our thrusts piston together, her walls are convulsing and clenching tighter with every rotation of my hips.

"FUCK. SHIT. SHIT. FUCK...I'M CUMMING!" Thrusting harder, her eyes roll as she arches off the bed. "Cum with me Arizona." Our hips meet one last time; her hands lock on my ass pushing me further inside her depths as her walls clench like a vice around my shaft milking me for everything I have. "YYYYYEEEEESSSSSSSS! AAAAARRRRRIIIIZZZZZOOOONNNNAAAA!" She cums around me in a fierce silent explosion. Panting, I drop my sweaty forehead on her shoulder, leaving open mouth kisses to the skin in front of me. "I've missed being with you like this so much baby." She only hums and mumbles random sounds. "Babe?" Lifting my head to look at her, I find a half sleep fiancee. Pulling out slowly, we both moan at the feeling, I just look at her. _Do I move her or let her sleep?_ Deciding to shower, I cover my baby with the duvet then head into the bathroom.

Coming back into the bedroom freshly showered, I pull on a pair of boxers and a tank top. _Is she snoring?_ Hearing baby girl waking up, I smile over at Arizona before leaving the room. Those gorgeous dual-colored eyes find me.

"Hey beautiful, did you sleep ok? Momma is sleeping so it's just you and me but that's ok, madre is going to take good care of you." Changing her into a fresh diaper, I lead us down to the kitchen for a bottle. Once we both have something to snack on, we lounge on the couch watching Sports Center. An hour later, Layla and I have started watching Pocoyo, when Tim and JD come strolling through the front door. "Hey buddy."

"Hi momma Cawwie. Hi Lala." Dropping his backpack and his jacket, he's immediately at my side, full attention on his sister.

"Hey Tim. Thanks for bringing him home."

"No problem Cal. Where's Zona?" Smirking at him with a raised brow.

"She's sleeping."

"Well on that gross note, I'm going home. Bye." Laughing at his creeped out expression, I turn my attention back to my kids.

"How was school bud?" And for the next few hours, I lounge and talk to my babies. JD fills me in on his first day as a big boy then before turning to the TV and getting lost in the Spanish speaking boy on the screen. It's after 4 o'clock when I hear the washing machine going upstairs, signaling that Arizona is awake and very likely washing our sheets. Moments later, a freshly showered Arizona, is leaning over the back of the couch pressing a kiss to my lips.

"How are the three loves of my life?"

"We're all good here. Just watching some TV and cuddling, although baby girl fell asleep on us a little while ago."

"I'm starving, so I'm going to make something really fast then join you. I want cuddles too." Once she has her snack, Arizona joins our family cuddle. _I love moments like this_.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, so I hope you enjoy the journey. This is my first time posting something so **only constructive comments please**. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N** : **Hi everyone! Just wanted to warn you that this chapter is the second to** **LAST** **chapter for this story. However, there may be an epilogue shortly after the last chapter but I haven't decided yet. You all have been AWESOME! Yes there will be more stories from me for those that are interested. STAY TUNED!**

All typos are my fault so please excuse that and I know nothing about being a doctor or a marine so I'm winging it on that front.

 **THANKS AGAIN!** And in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: Houses full of green monsters**

 **Arizona POV**

Our wedding is in 2-months and I can't wait. Trish, our wedding planner, has been great especially about staying on budget despite having to rearrange a few things from time to time. At this point, everything is basically done except for my dress, the cake and our honeymoon. Calliope and I went to our cake tasting last week at Celebrity Cake Studio. The cake options were absolutely delicious, so there's no surprise that we were there for two-hours tasting everything before settling on cinnamon vanilla cake with white buttercream frosting. The only stipulations that we gave were for there to be four square tiers and the overall look to be elegant, but aside from that they have full creative control. If their displays are anything to go by it's going to be a gorgeous cake.

Teddy, mom and I have been to three bridal shops this week alone, and that is why we find ourselves on my fiancee's family plane heading to Los Angeles to meet up with Addison on this beautiful Saturday morning.

"I still can't believe you have a private jet now." Rolling my eye at Teddy, I continue texting Karev about a case.

"I don't have a private jet Teddy, Callie does or better yet her parents do."

"Either way, it must be nice not having to deal with airlines and their bull anytime you want to go somewhere."

"Honestly, it's all pretty intimidating. I still get surprised whenever Callie does something spontaneous that would take months for other people. You can't imagine how many date nights we've had at restaurants that are usually booked 6-months in advance. It's great but still hard to wrap my head around plus her and her family are so level-headed about it all."

"That's understandable honey, but don't get hung up on it just enjoy the life you two are creating." Nodding to my mom, there's a moment of silence before she speaks again. "How has being a stay-at-home mom been treating you?"

"It's been great having so much time with the kids and Callie. It's been pretty lonely since Callie had to go back to work and Jamie is at school half the day. I didn't realize how much she was spoiling me until I was the one doing everything. I miss being a doctor though, so I've been talking to Karev about different cases."

"Handling Bray and Dom while Tim deployed was no picnic, so you definitely have it good on that front." _I couldn't imagine doing this without Calliope_.

"Zona and Tim were such a handful especially when Daniel was away. Always getting into something." We spend the rest of the short flight talking and laughing.

* * *

We have been in this boutique for about four hours now and I'm hungry. Mom, Addison and Teddy have been passing me dress after dress but we have yet to find the perfect one.

"I'm hungry."

"Oh stop whining Arizona and try on the dress already." My mother can be so mean sometimes.

"We're having a late lunch at Addison's once we're done so the sooner you find a dress the sooner you can eat." Sticking my tongue out at Teddy then going back into the changing room, I put on yet another dress.

"Oh. My. God!" _This is my dress_. Checking myself again in the mirror, I step out into the room. "So?"

"Wow...I'd marry you." _Well thank you Addison_.

"Addison has a point though you are so beautiful Zona. If I didn't love your brother so much, I just might have to reconsider some things." Laughing at our ridiculous bestfriends, I walk closer to my glossy eyed mom.

"Oh, honey. You look amazing. Callie isn't going to know what to do with herself when she sees it." Our emotional moment is broken by my growling stomach. "Ok. Go get out of that dress, so we can go feed you." Once the dress is paid for we are headed to Addison's for lunch. Her house is right off the beach with the most breath-taking views and since it's such a beautiful day we eat out on the patio. I enjoy any time I get to know Addison better, especially after how we met. After a few more hours, in LA, we are on our way back to Seattle. _I've missed my loves_.

* * *

 **Callie POV**

Today is JD's fifth birthday and the second one I get to have with him. Since the lake accident, we've worked alot on his swimming both at home and with classes at the local pool. He's pretty much a professional at this point and he loves it, so today's party is a pool party. This year is definitely bigger than last year now that he has classmates to invite along with all the people from the hospital. The party has been in full swing for about two hours now. Everyone has on some form of swimwear even if they don't plan to get in the water.

JD and I have on our Miami Dolphins stripe boardshorts but I of course have on a black bikini top. Baby girl is on my hip wearing the cutest little red and pink onesie as I walk around doing the hostess thing.

"Give me that beautiful baby." Handing Layla to my mother, I head into the house to get more snacks for the table. If it isn't my mom stealing our baby away then it's Barbara. _They would probably kidnap her if we weren't watching_. Glancing out the kitchen window I spot my baby talking to a group of parents, but it's the one with her hand on Arizona's arm that I don't like. _Fucking Eliza Minnick_. Since meeting her at one of the parent-teacher nights, she flirts with Arizona every chance she gets and I could deal with that but what I won't deal with is how handsy the woman is. Not that I can blame her, Arizona is a goddess and that red bikini with the matching sarong she has on is killer.

Making my way back out to the snack table, I restock the bowls of chips as Mark sets the tray of barbeque down. "That brunette is pretty touchy feely, must be the one you told me about." Nodding my head, I turn to watch Eliza.

"Yup. That's the one. At least Sadie tried to be subtle when she did try to flirt but she mostly just looked and didn't touch. This one though...is going to make me get one of Arizona's bricks." We stand watching for few more minutes but once Minnick leans in a little too close, I head over to them but I'm cut off by a smirking Tim.

"You have your 'I break bones for a living' face on, so I thought I'd save that lady talking to Zona and keep you from scaring the children." Grabbing my arm he pulls me into the house, grabs us some beers from the fridge and takes a seat in the formal dining-room. "I'm not even going to bother telling you not to be jealous because if some guy was on Teddy like that I'd want to kick his ass too BUT not at a children's party."

"I wasn't going to hit her." He just looks at me with a raised eyebrow while taking a sip of his beer. "Ok. I wanted to BUT I wasn't going to. I'll just have a chat with Minnick another day." Humming his reply, we sit finishing our beers and watching the party going on outside.

* * *

 **Arizona POV**

Minnick is officially worse than Sadie. I'm just happy Tim stopped Calliope from coming over here. She was staring daggers at Eliza, which I completely understand because the woman won't stop invading my personal space and I wanted to slap intern Harris for far less.

"Well it was great catching up with you all but I should make the rounds to see if everyone is ok." I'm not even five feet away when a hand on my arm stops me.

"Arizona, before you go can I you show me where the bathroom is?" _Ugh. Come on Eliza_.

"Sure no problem. Follow me." Weaving our way through the yard and into the house, I point her to where she needs to go. "The bathroom is just down the hall on the left."

"Thanks...but I just want the chance to talk to you alone." Taking a step back as she steps toward me, I end up with my back against the island. _Oh shit!_

"What the hell are you doing? You know I'm engaged Eliza." Moving around her toward the patio, her hand on my arm stops me again.

"Come on Arizona, you have been flirting with me for the last half hour." _This woman is outside her mind if she thought that was flirting_.

"No. I haven't. The only woman I've flirted with today was my fiancee." Pulling my arm away and stepping back. "I think you need to leave, if your daughter wants to stay she can but you ne - " I don't get to finish catching me off guard by as she surges forward planting her lips to mine. It takes a few seconds for me to finally push her away then wiping my hand across my face. "What the fuck?!"

"Get the HELL out of my house!" Looking over Eliza's shoulder, I find a murderous Callie and a stunned Tim. _Oh Shit! As if this wasn't bad enough_. Minnick looks like she's going to have a heart attack as Callie stands face to face with her. "Get your kid and get out before I remove you myself." I've never seen her this pissed, her face is red and she's practically growling out her words.

"Calliope, I -"

"Ummm Zona, go get the kid so they can just go. Ok?" I nod a thanks to my brother as he moves between the two women while I get her daughter. Making sure the little girl has her things and a goodie bag, I lead her to front door where Eliza is stood with Tim. Where did Callie go?

"Arizona I'm sor- "

"Don't. Just don't." Leaving without another word, Tim and I close the door behind them then move to the living-room. "Where is Calliope?"

"In the garage working out some frustrations on the punching bag. Maybe you should give her a couple minutes to calm down. I've only seen her this upset two other times and she's not going to talk right now." Patting me on the back then wrapping his arm around my shoulder, he leads us back to the party. I really don't want to let this linger without talking about it but I trust Tim's judgment here. Sitting at one of the tables with my parents and Teddy, Tim goes back to the grill with Mark and Carlos.

"Where's Callie baby girl? I haven't seen her since Tim took her in the house." _Thanks alot dad, now mom and Teddy are going to be asking questions_.

"Why did Tim take her in the house?"

"Well Barb, our daughter was being hit on and our daughter-in-law didn't like it so Tim took her in the house before anyone caused a scene." Mom and Teddy are looking at me for further explanation.

"To answer your question dad, Callie is in the garage. She's in the garage because there was a bit of a scene in the house, so she needs a minute." As soon as the words leave my mouth, Callie comes strolling out of the house heading into the pool with Jamie, Bray, Dom, Reggie and Aria. Soon enough, everyone is enjoying cake and ice cream followed by opening gifts.

* * *

Walking into our bedroom after locking up downstairs then saying goodnight to Aria, Carlos and Lucia then checking on the kids; I take a seat on the bed thinking about what happened earlier. _This can't wait anymore_. Stripping out of my bikini, I walk into the steamy bathroom briefly pausing to stare at my gorgeous brunette in the shower; taking in her tanned back, ass and thighs. Stepping in behind her, I wrap my arms around her waist, laying my head against her back.

"Calliope?" Humming her response, I allow my hands to rub her stomach. "I'm so sorry about earlier. I -"

"It wasn't your fault Arizona, I know that. I was in the dining-room and heard everything." Moving to stand in front of her, my hands still caressing her stomach, I lean up placing a gentle kiss to her lips.

"But I hate that anyone hurt you like that. I love you so much Calliope, I never want anything or anyone to cause you to doubt that."

"I love you too and I have no doubt that you love me. I just needed time to get my temper under control so I could enjoy the rest of my son's party. I knew we would talk about it at some point tonight. Yea, I'll admit there was a moment in the garage that old insecurities had come up." Grabbing the back of her neck, I bring our lips together in a passionate kiss. Wanting to show her that she never has to worry about anyone coming between us. Pulling me flush against her, I can feel her erection pressed into my stomach.

"I'm going to be your wife and no one will ever change that." Sucking her earlobe into my mouth, she grabs my ass while grinding into my center. "Make love to me Calliope." Growling in my ear, I'm suddenly hoisted into the air then pinned to the shower wall. _Oh god, yes_. For the next several hours, Callie pleases me like only she can. _I can't wait to call her my wife_.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, so I hope you enjoy the journey. This is my first time posting something so **only constructive comments please**. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N** : **Hi everyone! This is the** **LAST** **chapter for this story. However, there may be an epilogue but I haven't decided yet. You all have been AWESOME! Yes, there will be more stories from me for those that are interested. STAY TUNED!**

 **I apologize for falling off my daily posting schedule, especially with this being the final chapter.**

All typos are my fault so please excuse that and I know nothing about being a doctor or a marine so I'm winging it on that front.

 **THANKS AGAIN!** And in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: Meet me at the alter**

 **Callie POV**

"Oh baby right there!...right there!" Thrusting deeper, gripping slim hips, Arizona's walls clench around me. Bringing her right leg up onto the kitchen island, opening her wider, I thrust harder into her wetness. _I love how tight she is_. "Yes. Yes. Fuck! Yes!" Leaning over I place open mouth kisses up her back, then bite down on her shoulder. I'm going to cum soon, I can feel it in the pit of my stomach as she's rotating her hips.

"Damn baby." _I'll never get enough of her_. Her moans are vibrating off the counter and getting higher with every meeting of our hips. The smell of her arousal is driving me crazy with want. "You. Feel. So. Fucking. Good. Arizona." Punctuating every word with a thrust of my hips. I know I'm about to cum but I want her to get her release first. Her breathing has become fast pants mixed with high pitched moans of ecstasy.

"Cal...Callie..harder. Fuck me harder." Wrapping blonde hair around my left hand, I pull her head back knowing how much she loves to have her hair pulled in this position as my right hand finds her hard clit. Her ass is slapping against me as I put more power into each thrust and judging by the shake of her legs, I know I'm hitting her spot just the way she wants. "Oh! Don't stop! Don't you fucking stop!" My thighs are burning but I'm not stopping until she's cumming across the kitchen floor but I want to watch her come apart. Releasing her hair then grabbing her right leg off the counter, I swing it around to rest on my left shoulder, bringing us face to face. "FUCK! CALLIOPE! YES!" Kissing her with everything I've got, I grasp her hips thrusting faster into her warmth, enjoying the feel of her walls clenching around me. Her mouth hangs open as whimpers and moans flow freely. Her hands are lost in my hair pulling me closer. "Yessss...I'm cumming baby. I'm gonna cum...Make me fucking cum!" Her body locks, she throws her head back, and lets her orgasm set her body on fire.

"Fuck Arizona. I'm cumming baby." Her center has gripped me so damn tight that she effortlessly pulls me over the edge with her. Pushing into her as far as I can, I smash my lips to hers in a sloppy uncoordinated kiss as her center milks everything I have. Picking her up, I place her on the counter and bring her leg down from my shoulder as we continue our heated lip-lock. Her body is still shaking and pulsing around my length. Still partially erect, I pull almost all the way out then slam into her.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHH! SHIT!" Wrapping her legs around my waist, she locks me deep inside her clenching warmth, while resting her head on my shoulder trying to catch her breath.

"You know that there's no time for me to cook dinner now, right?"

"I know Calliope but it was your fault." Holding her close, I let my hands roam over her back.

"How? You assaulted me remember." Laughing, she pulls back, looking me in the eye.

"It's your fault because you were walking around the house in nothing but a towel and sports bra since you got out the shower. You were basically daring me, Calliope."

"Well now I have to take another one, after we clean the kitchen. Are you going to pounce me again? Or would it be safer to forget the towel all together?"

"Oh. I am definitely pouncing again when WE take a shower. And if you think flaunting your naked body in front of is safer than by all means." Smiling at her with a raised brow, I rotate my hips; reminding her that I'm still inside her. "Ooooooooohhh..." Leaving a quick kiss on her lips, I rotate again then slowly pull out of her, making us both moan. Throwing away the used condom, then helping her off the counter, we start to clean up the mess we made. After placing a dinner order for Chinese, we go get cleaned up.

* * *

 _I'm marrying the love of my life in less than a week_. Everything has been finalized and I can't wait to call make Arizona my wife. Our families have been here in Seattle for about a week now and will be staying until after Christmas. Our bachelorette party is in a few hours. We decided to have a joint bachelorette party, but first we're all having dinner here at the house. The kids are spending today and tomorrow with their grandparents being spoiled. Wanting to spend the holidays with our family, we decided not to leave for our honeymoon until the 27th.

At this very moment this house is full of beautiful women preparing to go out and have a good time but of course Bailey and I are the only ones sitting in the living-room ready to go. _Should have had the guys come to the house instead of meeting us at the club_. Arizona, Teddy, Addison and Aria are in the master bedroom; while Christina, Meredith and Lexie are running around like headless chickens. Unfortunately, April had to work tonight so she won't be able to celebrate with us as Arizona's bridesmaid.

"COME ON! WILL YOU GUYS HURRY UP!" Yelling towards the stairs.

"Booger you really need to chill out." Aria replies from the hallway balcony. _UGH!_

"Don't call me that. We were supposed to leave forty-five minutes ago. Our driver has been waiting forever."

"Don't be a booger and I won't call you one. Besides it's not like he isn't getting paid. Calmate por favor." Growling in frustration, I sit back down to continue waiting for everyone to finish getting ready. It takes another fifteen minutes before everyone except Arizona is in the living-room. As my patience officially runs out, I rush upstairs to try to hurry my fiancee along so we can go.

"Arizona? Baby are you ready yet?" All movement comes to a halt as I step into the room, seeing my baby for the first time. "Hot Damn." I'm probably drooling and I can feel myself getting hard. The goddess stood in front of me has on the absolute sexiest sleeveless red dress with some black 'fuck me' leather tigh high boots. Her make-up is dark, smokey and makes gorgeous blue eyes pop. Looking at her, I know the condoms in my pocket were a good decision, especially when she walks past me and I catch a glimpse of the back. Backless; the fucking dress is completely backless and I'm tempted to make her change.

"You coming Calliope?" She asks from the hall. Her voice is low and husky the way that turns me on the most. _I think I am about to cum actually_. Taking several deep breaths while adjusting my noticeable erection, I follow Arizona downstairs. Soon everyone is safely in the limo with a drink in hand and after thirty minute drive we pull up to Trinity Night Club. Keeping Arizona close to me, I lead the ladies through the crowd to our VIP room where the guys are waiting for us.

"Damn Robbins!" Mark yells as I help my baby out of her coat. _I know right!_ "You looking to start some trouble tonight Robbins?" He smirks then turns to greet the others. "All you ladies are entirely too sexy. Cal how could let them come out the house like this?" I know he's joking but I did ask myself that same question earlier.

"Suck it Mark! Let's go dance Calliope." Grabbing my hand, she pulls my out of the room. It's crazy packed in here and hot; making me extremely happy to be wearing black jeans, a slate gray vest with no shirt that does nothing to cover my red bra ,and black Ugg Hannen boots. The music is literally thumping through my body as we step onto one of the several dance floors they have here. Our hips sway with the beat and soon we're joined by several of our friends. Addison is like a sister to me, so there's never been anything sexual between us but being sandwiched between her and Arizona is hot as hell. Wrapping her arms around my neck, Arizona pulls me into a heated kiss before moving her lips to my ear. "I'm hot babe. Let's go back upstairs, cool down and have a few drinks." Nodding my head, I lead her back to our room, where Teddy, Tim, Ben and Bailey are still hanging out. Sitting on the couch closest to the large glass window over looking the main dance floor, I watch Arizona mix us some drinks from the table then pull her down on my lap.

"Everybody having fun so far?" I ask to no one in particular as I finish my first drink. Receiving several nods and the occasional yes, we all continue to talk, drink and laugh. Everyone has been rotating in and out of the room for about four hours now. I am thoroughly buzzed but not drunk however the shots I'm about to do with Tim and Mark may very well do the trick.

"Drink up Torro!" As soon as I down my shot of tequila, the bartender has another one waiting for me. Slamming down the glass after my third shot, I turn to face the dance floor, immediately spotting Arizona dancing with Aria, Lexie, Addie and Teddy. "Our women are looking damn fine." I heard him but I don't say anything; too busy lost in the starring contest Arizona and I are having. My smirking fiancee has my full attention as she walks up to me. Not stopping until she is flush against me, she leans into my ear.

"You are so fucking sexy Calliope Torres...Come dance with me." Her left hand is on my neck but her right one covers my crotch with a firm squeeze forcing a moan from my mouth. "I want to feel you against me baby." _Oh how I love drunk Arizona_.

"Let me get one more drink and I'll be right there baby."

"You better. I wouldn't want to be forced to dance with someone else." She sucks my earlobe into her mouth while her hand works over my erection for several seconds before walking away. _Jesus! I almost came in my jeans_. Quickly doing another shot, I make my way out onto the dance floor but I don't see Arizona. Spotting her dancing with Meredith and Cristina, I head that way until a foreign body starts to dance into Arizona's back. The brunette is attractive; it's actually pretty hot watching her dancing with my fiancee until her hands start to roam. _Hell no_. Cutting the space between us until I'm standing in front of Arizona, I wrap an arm around her waist pulling her into my front while glaring at the brunette.

"You may go." She's obviously pissed by my dismissal and interruption of whatever she thought was happening with Arizona, who is grinding into me completely unfazed by what's happening.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? We were dancing." Gripping Arizona's ass with both hands, I bring her as close as humanly possible.

"And no you're not." Eyes still burning into the brunette, I dance with my baby. "Like I said you may go."

"Why don't you let the lady decide?" _Ugh. Go away already_. Lifting both of our left hands to display two engagement rings and a raised brow.

"Since she's marrying me, she's already decided." Scoffing and walking through the crowd the brunette finally gets a clue. Giving Arizona my full attention we continue to thrust and grind into eachother, practically fucking on the dance floor. As the chorus of Ed Sheeran's Shape of You plays, Arizona brings our lips together in a kiss that is surely inappropriate in public but I can't bring myself to care. Grabbing my right hand of her ass, she swiftly guides it under her dress between her legs. _Oh fuck! No panties!_ My penis twitches as my hand meets bare wet folds. "Oh god."

"I want you Calliope." I know I shouldn't; at least not here but before I can talk myself out of it my fingers part her to rub her clit. Once again she takes my earlobe into her mouth. "Mmmmmm...Baby make me cum right here." Sliding lower, two finger push into her then start steady pace, curling into the internal bundle of nerves. The dark lighting along with the loud music easily hide what we're doing however she's moaning directly into my ear causing my erection to strain even more against denim. Thrusting into my hand, we soon fall in sync with the beat of the song. "Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Yeessss." Sucking on the sensitive spot just below her ear, I add a third finger, thrusting harder into her as her walls clench. Arms locked around me, hands grabbing at anything in reach, her body goes rigid. "FUCK! SHIT! FUCK! I'M CUMMING! BABY I'M CUMMING!" Slowing my thrusts I let her ride out her orgasm and as she relaxes into me, I pull my fingers from her center only to quickly pinch her clit between my thumb and index finger. "AAAAAAHHH FUCK!" Her legs give way but the arm around her waist keep her vertical. Licking my hand clean, I hum in appreciation.

"You taste so fucking delicious Arizona." Leaning down I bring out lips together in a slow kiss, our tongues lazy as they dance, allowing her to taste herself. Pulling back, she silently leads me up to our VIP room and into the private bathroom. As soon as she locks the door, she pushes me into the nearest wall and makes quick work of my jeans to release my shaft. Moaning in appreciation of no longer being confined to my pants, I watch as she removes a condom from its wrapper; put it in her mouth as she lowers to her knees then take me into her mouth. "Oooooooooohhh yes." Arizona has put a condom on me this way several times and it is amazing every single time. Her head slowly bobs up and down as she works the condom all the way down. I'm so close to cumming already, it will almost embarrassing how fast it happens once I'm buried inside her. Standing up again, I waste no time lifting her so she can wrap her legs around my waist while sliding her onto my erection. "FFFFUUUUCCCCKKKK." There's a moment we just stand there kissing then she purposely clenches her inner muscles while rotation her hips and I completely lose my shit. My thrusts are wild and desperate but hard and deep. Our moans loudly bounce off the walls of the bathroom. I not usually this vocal but tonight is a different story. Feeling my orgasm rapidly approaching, I bring our hips together in a brutal pace. "FUCK! ARIZONA I'M ABOUT TO CUM!...OH SHIT! OH SHIT!" With one final thrust, the room is filled with heavy panting and moans from both of us as we cum together. Resting my forehead against hers, breathing her in as we get our breathing under control. "We need to go home so I can get you naked...I fucking love you Arizona Robbins-Torres."

"And I fucking love you too Calliope Torres."

After getting ourselves together and sharing several kisses, we continue having drinks with our friends until everyone is ready to call it a night. Almost everyone crashes at our house but that definitely doesn't stop us from worshipping eachother well into the next day.

* * *

 **Arizona POV**

 _I'm marrying the love of my life in less than 24-hours_. The ceremony starts at 1 o'clock in the afternoon, giving us the morning to prepare. We just wrapped up our wedding rehearsal a few minutes ago and as excited as I am to become Mrs. Robbins-Torres tomorrow, I am not looking forward to spending the night without my bride lying next to me. Our mothers decided that we were going the traditional route of not spending the night before our wedding together. Layla and I will be staying with my parents at Tim and Teddy's. However, Callie will be at our house with her parents, Aria, Regina, Mark, Addison and Jamie.

"I want to go home with you." I have resorted to whining and pouting, still hoping to get my way. Calliope just chuckles and hugs me tighter.

"I know baby. I want you to come home with me too." Kissing my nose then smiling that mega-watt smile. "I have a couple surprises for you tomorrow that should help move the day along."

"Oooh! Tell me!"

"If I told you they wouldn't be surprises anymore."

"They would still be surprises because I don't know what they are. I would just be surprised now."

"Nope. Not telling."

"I don't think this marriage is going to work then." Smirking at her, she just raises a brow.

"Is that right? And why is that, Dr. Robbins?"

"Because you won't tell me."

Laughing then leaning in, she covers my lips with her own; sucking my bottom lip into her mouth.

"Break it up. Break it up. It's time to get a move on ladies." That would be my mother trying to rip me away from my Calliope.

"Jeez mom! Ok. Ok." Turning to my wife-to-be with a pout, I say my goodbye. "I love you and I can't wait to marry you tomorrow. Don't be late."

"Ma'am. Yes ma'am. I love you too Ari."

After one more kiss and a goodnight to our babies, we go our separate ways. _This night is going to be awful_.

* * *

 _Ok, I was wrong last night wasn't that awful_. Mom let me sleep in a bit this morning and it has been going at a hundred miles per hour ever since. Calliope's first surprise came in the form of a chef to cook us breakfast. Two hours after the chef, two massage therapists showed up only to be followed by a nail tech, hair stylist and make-up artist. _God I love that woman_. I was under the impression that we would be going to a salon but leave it to Ms. Torres to bring the salon to us. The photographer was also roaming around the house getting preparation shots while his partner was doing the same at the house with Calliope.

"Time to go baby-girl."

"You look very handsome dad." And he does in his Marine dress blues, looking every bit the colonel he is.

"You look stunning Arizona. I'm so proud of the woman you've become. Let's go get you married to your good man in a storm." Laughing at his use of our family motto, I let him lead me to the waiting limo. The drive to Fremont Foundry isn't that long from the house and there's still 90-minutes before the ceremony starts. For the next hour, everyone in the "Robbins" group spent time with the photographer while strategically keeping Callie and I from seeing eachother as the "Torres" group worked with the other photographer. There was alot of people swapping so everyone was able to take a picture with both of us.

There's less than twenty minutes left before I'm walking down the aisle and my nerves are wrecked with nervous anxiety.

"It's show time everyone." That would be the assistant to the wedding planner or at least one of them anyway. _They are like a well oiled machine_.

"Honey, your gorgeous. Layla and I will see you out there. I love you."

"Thanks mom. I love you too." Pressing a kiss to Layla's forehead. "Love you too nugget." Shortly after mom exits, April, Teddy and Tim each pull me into a hug. As my maid of honor, Teddy looks flawless in the cobalt blue single-shoulder floor length gown especially when standing beside her husband in his Marine dress blues. April's dress is the same style as Teddy's, only hers is dove gray. Soon it's just my dad and I left.

"Before we get this show on the road, your bride requested that I give you this." _Oh my god_. In his hand is a beautiful yet simple sapphire necklace. Moving behind me, he clasps it around my neck. "She said that this setting holding the sapphire was called an infinity love knot." _Oh Calliope_. Fighting tears, I smile up at my dad as he kisses my forehead then leads me to my bride.

Waiting just outside the doors so no one inside can see me, I take a moment to take in everyone around me as they head down the aisle. Walking first is Jamie, dressed similarly to Mark with a vest instead of the jacket as he holds Regina's hand; in her gray knee length dress. Next, Tim escorts April through the doors, closely followed by Mark and Addison. Addison complexion and red hair compliments the dove gray dress perfectly. Mark is already a handsome guy so the dove gray slim fit tux, purple shirt and blue tie looks really good on him. They are followed by a stunning Aria in her purple maid of honor dress with Teddy only seconds behind her.

As the Wedding March starts to play, taking my father's arm I eagerly move down the aisle and there she is in Marine dress blues with white pants. _I've never seen here in formal Marine dress before and she's breathtaking_.

* * *

 **Callie POV**

 _She's absolutely gorgeous_. I don't think I'm breathing right now. Our eyes are locked and nothing else matters. It seems like Daniel had just placed her hand in mine, when the priest is announcing us married and I'm kissing my wife. _Wow! My wife. I have a wife_. I'm going to have to watch the wedding video because I don't remember my vows or Arizona's. The whole thing is a blur and surreal.

Entering the reception hall, we are bombarded with congratulations and well wishes as we head to our table. Once all the required dances have been danced; toasts have been toast; and dinner has been enjoyed by all, I sneak off to prepare my final surprise for my wife. Changed into my dove gray tux pants and vest, purple slim-fit shirt and purple heels; I move over to the hidden stage holding my piano. Taking a seat, I give myself a much needed pep-talk before I begin. Giving the lighting guy the signal, the lights over my head become the most dominant as the others dim.

"Hey everybody! I hope you're enjoying this day with us and I think I speak for my wife when I say that we absolutely love all of you for wanting to share in this joy with us. So thank you for that. Um, as you can see I have my very first baby up here with me so I can give my love her last surprise of the day. Mark can you please bring my bride to sit up here with me please?" And just as we planned, he leads her to the stool in front of the piano so I only have to look at her. Once she's seated, I start to play the opening cords of the song. "Some of you know that I play but no one aside from Aria and Addie know that I like to write songs eventhough I haven't in years. However, there's no greater occasion than my own wedding to inspire a new song. So this is for you baby." Closing my eyes, I let my finger dance over the keys.

 _You look so wonderful in your dress_ _  
_ _I love your hair like that_ _  
_ _The way it falls on the side of your neck_ _  
_ _Down your shoulders and back_

Smiling and locking eyes with my wife, I pour every ounce of love into this performance.

 _We are surrounded by all of these lies_ _  
_ _And people who talk too much_ _  
_ _You've got that kind of look in your eyes_ _  
_ _As if no one knows anything but us_

 _Should this be the last thing I see_ _  
_ _I want you to know it's enough for me_ _  
_ _'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

 _So in love, so in love_ _  
_ _So in love, so in love_

Blue eyes sparkle with tears but her smile is bright. Trying to keep the emotion out of my voice while it spills from my eyes.

 _You look so beautiful in this light_ _  
_ _Your silhouette over me_ _  
_ _The way it brings out the blue in your eyes_ _  
_ _Is the Tenerife Sea_

 _And all of the voices surrounding us here_ _  
_ _They just fade out when you take a breath_ _  
_ _Just say the word and I will disappear_ _  
_ _Into the wilderness_

 _Should this be the last thing I see_ _  
_ _I want you to know it's enough for me_ _  
_ _'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

 _So in love, so in love_ _  
_ _So in love, so in love_

I am so irreversibly in love with this woman.

 _Lumière, darling_ _  
_ _Lumière over me_ _  
_

 _Lumière, darling_ _  
_ _Lumière over me_

 _Lumière, darling_ _  
_ _Lumière over me_

 _Should this be the last thing I see_ _  
_ _I want you to know it's enough for me_ _  
_ _'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

 _So in love, so in love_ _  
_ _So in love, love, love, love_ _  
_ _So in love_

 _You look so wonderful in your dress_ _  
_ _I love your hair like that_

As the last notes linger in the air, Arizona is out of her seat and pulling me from the bench. Her lips are on mine in a tear-filled passionate kiss. Breaking our kiss, I place one last kiss on her nose before resting my forehead against hers.

"That was so beautiful Calliope. I love you so much more than I could ever say in this lifetime or the next."

"God, I love you too. I didn't think it was possible to love someone this much. Letting Tim be my friend was the best decision I've ever made." Laughing together, our lips meet for a chaste kiss. "He led my me to you and I'm so beyond blessed that he did because you are who I've been searching for."

* * *

Song: Tenerife Sea by **Ed Sheeran**

 **Thank you so much for making my first story such a great experience. Like I said there may be an epilogue but whether there is or not this story is wrapped. Next story coming soon, I'm thinking about a week or two. So ttyl.**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, so I hope you enjoy the journey. This is my first time posting something so **only constructive comments please**. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N** : **Hi everyone! Here's the epilogue everyone wanted. I hope you all like it. I know many of you wanted the story to continue and you have no idea how good that makes me feel. As of right now, there are no plans for a sequel but I won't rule it completely out because hey, who knows what the future holds and I may get inspired to write one.**

 **On another note, I'm currently working on my next story "Back to You", so be ready to read that at some point next week.**

 **THANKS FOR TRUSTING THE JOURNEY! ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: Epilogue**

 **Callie POV**

"Arizona! Wha-"

"Shut up Calliope." She's been pretty aggressive lately, so I really shouldn't be surprised that she just pushed me down on the couch in my office or the fact that she has straddled my legs to grind her center against my growing erection. Her mouth is everywhere as her hands tangle in my shoulder length hair. "I need you to fuck me Callie." _Yes!_ Gripping her ass, I help her grind harder into me. She has been insatiable lately, just utterly ravenous and I love every minute of it.

"Take your panties off." Standing from her position my gorgeous wife hikes her skirt up, revealing uncovered glistening folds. _Fucking Christ_. Needing her walls wrapped around me, I quickly loosen the strings of my scrub pants then slide them and my briefs down my thighs. "Come here baby."

Once she's in front of me, I turn her around before guiding her down into my lap, slowly filling her until I'm completely lost in her. _I hope she locked the door_. Moaning at the feel of her, my hips start a steady pace as I grip delicious hips.

"Ohhhh...Yessss..." She's moving her hips in time with mine so I know I can go faster. She's so fucking wet and her thighs are already shaking. Lifting her by her hips, I thrust into her as fast and as deep as possible. "SHIT!" Leaning back, she has both of hands fisting my hair. Sucking at her pulse point, her arousal dripping down our legs, I move my right hand through her wetness to stroke her throbbing clit while hitting her sweet spot with every thrust. "YYYYYYYYEEEEEEESSSSSSSS! THERE! RIGHT FUCKING THERE!" Her high pitched moans and whimpers coming between heavy pants mix with my deep moans. Her grip on my hair is getting tighter with every deep thrust of my hips. Working fast circles over her clit, her thighs tremble as her hips thrust wildly. "Yessss...I'm cumming baby. I'm gonna cum...Make me fucking cum!" Sliding down on the couch for a change of angle, I continue thrusting and bringing her hips down to meet mine in a powerful clap. "CALLLIOOPPEE!...FUCK! SHIT!...CALLIE! FUCK! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUM-" Her scream comes to a sudden stop as all the breath leaves her body.

"That's it keep cumming for me. I love when you fucking cum all over me." It's almost like she's no longer in control of her body. Her moans become the loudest they've ever been as her thrusts become wild and I know there's no way everyone on this floor doesn't hear her. Bringing my left hand up to turn her head, I swallow her screams in a deep kiss as I fall over into my own release.

"I'm cummmming….Ffffuuuuccckkk...Arizona I'm cumming." With one final thrust against that internal bundle of nerves, fingers pinching hard at her clit, I cumming deep inside her and squirting into my hand.

"FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. OOOOHHH MMMYYYY GGGOOOODDD." I try to catch my breath as I wait for the spasming , clenching and unclenching to stop; I leave open mouth kisses on her neck. Wrapping my arms around her, I give her time to get her breathing under control. "Baby, please don't move. If you move now, I'll cum again and I just might pass out." Her body is still shaking and pulsing around my length. My interest to test her theory and loving to feel her cum while my shaft is wrapped in her warmth, I pull almost all the way out then slam into her. "FUCK! SHIT! FUCK!" Her second release is as powerful as the first but still causes her body to convulse in tremors.

Pulling out, I adjust our positions so we can lay on the couch. Nestling into my side, she covers my lips with hers, allowing my tongue to caress along hers. Breaking our passionate kiss, I drop a peck on her nose before resting further into couch.

"You ok baby?" Humming her response, she pulls me closer. "You still up for going to dinner tonight?"

"I have no idea how you make me cum like that but anyway, yes we are still on for dinner. Eventhough our anniversary was three days; we still have to celebrate it. I love being married to you."

"I love being married to you too but I just wanted to check. I called the house and the kids are having fun with my parents. Our reservation is at 8 o'clock, so we need to be out of here by seven thirty at the latest."

"Yes ma'am." Falling into another heated make-out session, I can feel myself getting hard again but the sound of a pager breaks through our cloud of lust. "It's me. I have to go babe but we will definitely finish this tonight after dinner." Getting dressed again and a clean as possible, she rushes off to be awesome while I go back to the discarded paperwork after calling the furniture cleaning people.

* * *

"Oh my god this chicken piccata is almost as good as yours Calliope."

"This lasagna is pretty good too...Happy anniversary baby." Looking at me, her face breaks into a full dimpled smile.

"Happy anniversary to you too. It doesn't even feel like we've been married for five years. I feel like we've been together longer than that and I love you so damn much."

"I love you too baby." We continue our dinner then move on to dessert while talking about the upcoming holiday season. "You know JD is going to lose his shit when he finds out we're letting him go to that Dolphins football camp next summer in Miami, right? And Little Miss is going to flip over all the Disney stuff."

"Mmhhmm...Yea."

"You ok there babe?" Looking over Arizona's face, I can tell something's wrong; her breathing is heavy and there's a light layer of sweat on her brow. As full panic over takes my body, I'm instantly out of my seat and turning her chair to kneel in front of her. "Arizona? Baby, what's the matter?" Caressing the swollen belly between us, I pull out my phone to have Addison meet us at the hospital because I'm pretty sure my wife is in labor. _At least the baby isn't early this time._

"Calliope...why do I keep letting you do this to me?" Sharing a small laugh, I drop enough money on the table to cover our meal then guide my pregnant wife to the car. "Aaaaaaarrrrggghh...Fucking hell! I don't think I can go through this again Callie! I mean it this time, I'm never fucking you without a condom again." _It's not like I'm the only who gets caught up in the moment some times_. Choosing not to comment, I continue to manuever the car through Seattle traffic while rubbing her belly. "Ooooooooohhhh my god...The contractions aren't that far a part, Callie." OH SHIT!

"I promise we are almost there baby. Just a few more minutes." Pulling into the ambulance bay, we're met by April with a wheelchair. Helping Arizona out of the car, I throw my keys to the nearest intern after instructing him to move it to my parking spot. _Here we go. Hopefully my fingers can make it through this birth intact._

* * *

 **Arizona POV**

"What do you mean I can't have the epidural?!"

"You've obviously been in labor for a long time because I can already see the head." _How can she see the head when she just started having contractions like a half hour ago?_ Looking from Callie to Addison, I wait for someone to say something. "When did your water break?"

"I didn't think it had yet." That doesn't make any sense, we would know if it had happened. _Wouldn't we?_

"Arizona come on...you're telling me that at no point between yesterday and no; there was no excess amount of fluid from your vagina?" With a raised brow Addison wait for a response. Suddenly, my wife goes beet red and she can no longer look Addison in the eye. "Seriously?!" They're both looking at me as if I know what the hell is going on. The staring contest is broken up by a fierce contraction. "Ok that was a good one. Go ahead and relax because on the next one we're pushing."

"Ok." Nodding my head along with the verbal confirmation, I grab Callie's hands while relaxing into my chest. Rubbing her free hand over my belly, then leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"I love you, You're so amazing."

"I can't wait to meet our new baby. I al- OOOOOOOOHHH!" I'm cut off and we both lean forward, her chin to her chest, as I push through the contraction.

"Keep pushing, Arizona. Push all the way through." Addie coaches from between my legs. "Take a moment to relax, but on the next one I need you to push with everything you've got Arizona." Not even a minute later, I'm leaning forward again.

"FFFFFFFFFUUUCCCCCKKKK! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" My grip on her hand is so tight and I'm praying I don't dislocate anything. Tears and sweat streaming down my face. Callie continues holding me from behind, whispering words of encouragement.

"Baby your doing perfect. Any minute now, we're going to be parents again."

"Arizona the head is almost out, I need you to push harder." Addie's instructions are followed by a deep guttural almost primal moan as I push a watermelon from my vagina. "The head's out!" Slouching back into my wife's chest trying to catch my breath, she presses kisses to my forehead, cheek and neck. "Give me one more small push and we'll be done." Leaning forward and taking a deep breath, I do what I need to do to birth our baby.

"You did it Arizona." Kissing my shoulders, Callie does her best to show her love and appreciation. I don't say anything as she leans us back into the bed, wrapping her arms around me. Seconds later, a beautiful baby boy is laid across my chest.

Taking the scissors being handed to her, Callie cuts the cord, then hands the scissors back to the nurse as another takes baby boy to the other side of the room to be cleaned up, weighed and rated on the apgar scale. "Oh shit." Addison's voice cut through my fatigue.

"What's wrong Addison?" Callie's panicking now but before she can answer I'm leaning forward and yelling. _What the fuck?_

"Ok. Ok, I can see a head, so I need you to push with everything you've got Arizona." _A head? The head of what? Only one was in there!_

"I can't believe th- OOOOOooooohhhh!"

"Addie! What the fuck is going on?!"

"Obviously, your wife is giving birth to twins right now, Cal." I'm sure that if Callie was standing she'd be on the floor right now.

"DAMN IT CALLIOPE! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I yell as pain vibrates throughout my body.

"The head's out! Arizona. Sweetie I know you're tired but I need you to give me one more good push." Doing as asked, the room is soon filled with another loud cry. "It's another boy!" _We have twin boys_. Coming out of her daze, Callie once again cuts the cord, as our little surprise is laid across my chest as the placenta is delivered and I'm cleaned up a bit. Then Addison is over by the nurses with our early Christmas present so he can be cleaned up with his brother.

Moving from her seat behind me, Callie stands over me, dropping pecks over my face before bringing our lips together in a loving kiss.

"I love you. I love you so much Arizona. You make me happier every day."

"I love you too baby...I can't believe there was a second on hiding in there. Although I am a bit bigger than I was last time." Soon Addison brings our boys over. "How are they? What was their apgar?"

"They're both perfect. Baby boy A was an 8 on the apgar scale and weighing in at five pounds twelve ounces, twenty-one inches long. Baby boy B was a 7 on the apgar scale and weighing in at five pounds one ounce, nineteen inches long. Congratulations ladies."

"Thanks so much Addie." Callie says while pulling her bestfriend into a hug.

"Yes, Addison. Thank you."

"It's no problem. You know I love you both but judging from the blush Callie was sporting earlier, I'm guessing your water broke while you were having sex."

"Wh-what?!" Looking at Callie in confusion, my eyes soon go wide with recognition.

"I'll take that look as a yes. You two just...I don't even know. Congratulations again, I'm going to go call the family for you since everything happened so fast. Then I'll be back to check on you later." Turning back to look at the new additions as she exits the room, I'm in so much awe. _They are gorgeous._

"Look at them Calliope! They're so handsome...they look so much like Layla and Jamie." They really are perfect, they're both lighter than Layla was and they each have dark hair like my Calliope. Leaning over, she smashes her lips to mine before pulling back to kiss each of sons.

"Thank you so much Arizona. I love you all so damn much." Ignoring the tears collecting at my chin, I stare down at our newborns. "We need a name for our surprise here. Our parents are going to lose their shit over them."

"Yea...we do and yes they are." Looking over our boys then looking at my wife. "We're sticking with the original name for baby boy A, right?"

"Definitely. Hi there Javier Carlos Robbins-Torres. I'm your madre and in all the conversations we've had in the last eight months you never told me you had a brother in there with you." Gently kissing his cheek, she lifts our other son into her arms. "What are we going to call you sir?"

"Babe? How about you pick. You know the other names we liked, so I want you to name him."

"Really?" Nodding my head with a smile, I adjust myself to feed a now fussy Javier while Callie walks the room. "Baby?"

"Mmmm." Looking up into her beautiful brown eyes.

"How about Aiden Lucas? What do you think?"

"I think I love it." Taking in my wife and children, then talking to them all. "Welcome to the family Javier Carlos and Aiden Lucas Robbins-Torres."

* * *

 **That's all folks! Comment/Review to let me know what you think. Remember new story coming next week. Til next time.**


End file.
